Madness
by Maggie La Rigolote
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Izuku avait été dévié de sa destiné ? Le jeune homme ne deviendra pas un héro mais un vilain... Comment et pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Manipulé par le All For One, Izuku devra lutter pour découvrir la réalité. Katsuki, dévoré par les regrets s'en veux... persuadé qu'il est vivant il mettra tout en oeuvre pour prouver qu'il à raison ! KatsuDeku !
1. Chapitre 1 : Désillusion

Chapitre 1 : Désillusion

 _ **« Les hommes ne naissent pas égaux...J'ai appris cette dure réalité à l'âge de 4 ans... »**_

 **\- Cela n'arrivera pas, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.**

Le choc, brutal, tel un coup de poing le frappa soudainement. Du haut de ses 4 ans, Izuku était assis sur le tabouret de la salle d'auscultation de ce docteur spécialisé en Alter devant lui et sa mère à ses côté, complètement sonné. Comment ça ...? Il ne pouvait pas...? Sa mère demanda d'un air embêté au vieil homme.

 **\- Ça alors ... il y a donc quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui ? Les autres enfants de la maternelle on déjà eue leurs alter et s'amusent avec à la récréation, mon fils lui n'as pas encore eue cette chance de développé son Alter et ...**

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous couper Madame, mais vous êtes de la quatrième génération non ?**

 **\- Oui... Je peut attirer à moi des objets de petites tailles... Quant à mon mari, il pouvait cracher du feu...**

Le vieil homme soupire et se lève pour s'approcher du tableau à radiographie, montrant du doigt un orteil d'Izuku.

 **-Voyez-vous...en général c'est à cet endroit là que le complexe d'Alter se manifeste, et ce jusqu'à l'âge de 4 ans...**

Tout ce mélangeait dans la tête d'Izuku, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Les moqueries de ses camarades lui revenaient en tête, il revoyait Katsuki Bakugo...Kacchan le regarder avec moquerie et lui dire à quel point il était nul pendant que sa mère écoutait les explication du médecin. Tout ce mélangeaient dans son esprit, du haut de ses 4 petites années, le petit garçon figé dans une posture choqué n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied. Les doutes ce mirent alors à l'assaillir, il ne devait pas baisser les bras ! Le médecin ce trompait forcément, il voulait lui aussi avoir un Alter pour jouer avec ses copains !Il devait devenir un super héro comme All Might ! Oui c'est ça il devait forcément ce tromper !

 **\- Izuku quant à lui à ces deux articulations. Et bien que ce soit de plus en plus rare dans la population... cela signifie qu'il ne possède aucun Alter de quelque sorte que ce soit.**

Le tact et la flegme du médecin en face de lui suffis alors à réduire le peut d'espérance qu'il restait en lui.

Ah bon... C'était vrai ... ?

Impossible de devenir comme son héro ? Impossible d'être comme tout le monde et de jouer avec ses copains ? Kacchan allait le rejeter ... ! Il voulait pas ! Il voulait avoir des pouvoirs !

 _C'est totalement sous le choc qu'il quitta le cabinet en tenant la main de sa mère, rentrant à pied jusqu'à chez eux. Il ne vit pas le voyage passer, ni ne répondit aux paroles de sa maman. Quand il arriva chez lui, ses pieds le menèrent rapidement au bureau de son père. Grimpant sur la chaise d'ordinateur, il l'alluma comme faisait sa maman et resta pendant un certain temps devant la vidéo de son héro préféré._

 **\- Tu as vu ça ? ça fait à peine 10 minutes qu'il est là et il à déjà sauvé plus de 100 personnes ! C'est dingue !**

 **\- HAHAHAHA ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pourquoi ? Car la cavalerie est là !**

 **\- Et il rigole en plus !**

Les yeux vide, il regardait sans cesse la même scène, essayant de se réconforté face aux paroles de All Might. Cependant ...ça faisait mal ! Il entendit derrière lui un mouvement, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

C'est d'une voix brisé qu'il demanda.

 **\- Maman...Il sauve les gens, toujours avec le sourire ...C'est un héro super cool...**

Il ce tourna tout en restant dans la chaise. Tremblant il montra l'écran d'ordinateur mis sur pause, les yeux remplie de larme qu'il se retenait de faire coulé. Ce fichant de voir sa mère commencer à pleurer, il demanda une dernière fois, ses maigres espoirs reposant sur la réponse de sa maman.

 **\- Tu crois...Que je pourrais devenir comme lui ?**

C'est presque amorphe, qu'il l'as regarda s'approcher lentement de lui et se jeter dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, en larme.

 **\- Pardon Izuku ! Je suis désolé !**

Une larme ce mis à coulé le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre, les autres ne cessant de couler encore et encore.

 _ **Non...Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ...**_

Dans le cabinet du spécialiste, le vieil homme regarda son téléphone et attrapa le combinez pour taper un numéro. Après quelque instant, il soupira soulagé qu'on lui décroche et dit d'une voix enchanté, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Ah, Sensei ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous... Je l'ai trouvé ! Le sujet parfait !**

Alors qu'Inko Midoriya pleurait à chaude larmes en essayant de consoler son fils qui ne pourrait sûrement jamais être comme tout les autres, la jeune femme ne su combien de temps étaient passé. Serrant son fils dans ses bras, la jeune femme entendit alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Surprise, elle demanda.

 **\- Mitsuki ? C'est toi ?**

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et elle écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Qui...Qui-êtes vous ?! Non ! Non, arrêtez !**

Izuku toujours sous le choc pu réagir quand des cris et une giclé de sang chaud éclaboussa son visage.

En une journée toutes ses espérances s'étaient écroulé, et maintenant...

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en regardant le sang s'étaler sur le parquet de la petite pièce, le corps de sa mère au sol avec un inconnu qui le regardait en souriant d'un air cruel

 **\- ...Maman ...?**

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2: Disparition et Regret

_Une ambiance détendu planait dans la jolie maison en face de celle des Midoriya, les Bakugo._

 _Mitsuki Bakugo, la mère du petit Katsuki préparait un bon repas alors que Masaru, son mari, profitait pleinement de la télévision. La jeune maman était une très jolie femme aux cheveux cendré et aux yeux rouge, habillé avec classe elle avait tout pour être heureuse, un mari aimant, une jolie maison, un chien, un travail qui lui plaisait... un fils ... un fils insupportable ! Pourquoi avait-il hérité de son caractère et de son Alter explosif en plus de son physique ? Vraiment ! Même elle, elle n'était pas aussi irrespectueuse ! Masaru et elle avaient encore du travail à faire ! Heureusement, Inko n'avais pas ce soucis elle !_

 _Elle l'enviait presque.  
_  
 _Mitsuki et Inko étaient meilleure amie depuis le lycée, la gentillesse et le courage de la petite femme avait tout de suite plus à l'explosive et pétillante adolescente qu'elle était à l'époque. Alors le fait de vivre dans le même quartier, et surtout d'être presque voisine leurs plaisaient beaucoup !  
_  
 _Quel bonheur ça avait été pour elle de voir leurs petits garçons jouer ensemble et devenir amis comme elles l'étaient ! Bien évidemment la jeune femme ignorait que Katsuki avait déjà une petite tendance à martyrisé ce pauvre Izuku, surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait un Alter et pas lui._

 _En parlant de Katsuki, elle jeta un œil dans le couloir qui donnait accès à la chambre de son fils et le vu s'amuser à jouer avec ses explosions._

 _Vraiment ... Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre face à cette vision et de se sentir...triste. Katsuki lui avait dit qu'Izuku n'avait pas d'Alter et elle n'avait pas eue le temps d'aller en parler avec son ami depuis la veille._

 _Pauvre Inko...et surtout pauvre Izuku ! Elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup, ce garçon. Toujours souriant, gentil et il ressemblait lui aussi tellement à sa maman, c'était adorable !  
_

**\- Les garçons, à table !  
\- J'arrive.  
\- Ouais ! J'ai faim !**

_Quand le petit Katsuki s'installa avec impatience à table et qu'il vit ce que sa mère était entrain de leurs servir ...  
_  
 **\- ça à l'air dégueulasse !  
\- Katsuki... Tu ne dois pas dire ça à ta...  
\- Tait toi sale gosse et mange sinon tu sors pas de table !**

 _Masaru soupire en entendant son fils et sa femme ce disputer comme à leurs habitude. Au début c'était surprenant, mais maintenant ... Le pauvre homme s'en lassait. Mangeant l'étrange mixture qui heureusement avait bon goût, la petite famille commença a parler de tout et de rien quand un énorme bruit qu'il connaissait bien les surpris.  
_  
 _Ça ressemblait à une explosion !  
_  
 _Mitsuki ce leva rapidement de sa chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre d'où venait ce bruit. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant la maison des Midoriya en feu ! Fronçant les sourcils, elle dit alors qu'elle ce précipitait vers l'entrée.  
_

**\- Chéri, appelle la police et dit leurs de venir le plus rapidement possible à l'adresse des Midoriya !  
\- Maman ?**

 _Mitsuki s'était empressé d'aller vers l'entrer pour enfiler ses chaussures. Regardant son fils qui avait quitté la table pour la regarder d'un air inquiet, elle ne pu s'empêcher de paraître inquiète alors qu'elle voulait le rassurer.  
_  
 **\- Va dans ta chambre Katsuki !  
\- Mais...  
\- Katsuki, pas maintenant !  
\- Reste ici mon garçon.**

 _Mitsuki sortit de sa maison, laissant son mari au téléphone s'occuper de son fils. Ce dernier profita du fait que son papa était au téléphone pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Montant sur une chaise il vit alors avec horreur la maison en feu de Deku, sa mère dehors avec d'autres voisins qui essayaient d'éteindre le feu. La maison...elle était en feu ! Deku et sa maman étaient là dedans ?!_

 **\- Deku !**

 _Sans attendre, le petit garçon couru pour sortir de la maison, esquivant les bras de son père.  
_  
 **\- Katsuki ! Reviens !**

 _Sortant de sa maison, le petit garçon traversa rapidement le trottoir qui menait à la maison de son ami mais la foule de voisin qui s'était amassé le bloqué dans ses mouvements._

 **\- Bougez vous ! Merde !**

 _Quand il parvint à se faufiler entre les jambes des adultes il vit que certain qui avaient des Alter d'affinité avec l'eau essayaient de contrôler l'incendie en attendant les pompiers, on pouvait entendre au loin la sirène des pompiers et de la police retentir et se rapprocher de plus en plus. Où étaient les héro quand on avait besoin d'eux ?! Il vit alors sa mère pousser un homme qui l'empêchait de passé et rentré dans cette maison en flamme._

 **\- Maman !  
**  
 _Les fenêtre explosèrent sous l'effet de la chaleurs, surprenant tout le monde quand l'intensité des flammes augmenta, les forçant à reculer. Un homme cria en reculant._

 **\- Ces flammes n'étaient pas dû à un simple cour circuit ! C'est trop fort pour que ça soit ça !**

 _Masaru attrapa soudainement son fils qu'il avait retrouver avec du mal à cause de la foule qui s'épaississait de plus en plus_

 **\- Katsuki !  
\- Papa ! Maman ! Elle est rentrer dedans ! Maman ! Deku !  
\- Quoi ?! Mitsuki !**

 _Les pompiers arrivèrent alors à ce moment là accompagnés de quelques héros qui tentèrent d'éteindre ce feu trop puissant à leurs goûts._

 _Soudain, on vit une silhouette se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'entrée...c'était Mitsuki, portant avec du mal le corps inconscient et en sang d'Inko Midoriya !_

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Venez m'aider bordel ! kof kof !  
\- O-Oui !**

 _Elles furent prise en charge très rapidement, soulageant tout le monde, mais pas Katsuki._

 _Izuku... Deku n'était pas sortit !  
_  
 _Les larmes aux yeux, le petit garçon suivit de son papa s'approchèrent. Sautant au coup de sa mère, Katsuki demanda.  
_  
 **\- Et Deku ! Il est où ?!  
** \- **Chérie**...  
 **\- Je ...je ne l'ai pas trouvé ... je suis ...désolé...  
**  
 _Mitsuki était effondré, en rentrant dans la maison des Midoriya elle avait tout retourné pour trouver Inko et Izuku, quel ne fut pas l'horreur de découvrir sa meilleure amie presque morte au sol ! Pas de trace d'Izuku, rien ! Elle avait préféré sauver son amie aussi vite que possible et sortir de cet enfer... Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir réussie à sauvé sa meilleure amie !_

 _En entendant ça, Katsuki écarquilla les yeux. Il revoyait Deku le suivre partout, toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui, venir l'aider à se relever quand il était tombé dans l'eau, à le surnommer «_ _ **Kacchan**_ _», à rigoler et à lui sourire, puis il revit la tête horrifier de Deku quand il avait appris qu'il «_ _ **n'était qu'un sans Alter**_ _», ses larmes, ces plaintes, sa méchanceté...  
_  
 _Sans savoir pourquoi il sentit quelque chose coulé le long de son visage alors qu'il regardait la maison brûlé devant lui..._

 _Du haut de ses 4 ans, le petit Katsuki Bakugo venait de perdre son ami d'enfance dans un incendie dramatique. Alors, sans savoir se contrôler, il hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ce déchirant presque les cordes vocale alors que ces jambes lui lâchait.  
_  
 **-DEKU !**

 _Plus loin, dans la ville, des sanglots à fendre le coeur ce faisait entendre alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'éloignait en portant sur son épaule le corps d'un enfant de 4 ans. L'homme âgé d'une trentaine portait un costume noir de Ninja, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il regarda au loin la maison en feu qu'il venait de quitté. La pêche avait été bonne ce soir ! C'était presque bien trop facile !_

 **\- Cesse de chouiner le mioche sinon j't'égorge !**

 **\- Mmmmhph !**

 _Izuku paniqua en entendant la menace de mort, tentant de s'échapper par tout les moyens, ligoté il gigotait comme il le pouvait, essayant de s'enfuir ! Le visage taché du sang de sa mère, il pleurait à chaude larme, sa maman ! Elle était vivante au moins ?! Que quelqu'un vienne ! Par pitié ! All Might ! Tout ce mélangeait à nouveau dans sa tête, cette horrible nouvelle, sa maman, ce monsieur horrible ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Soudain, il entendit au loin un "_ _ **Deku!**_ _" résonné...c'était la voix de Kacchan ! Ce débattant avec encore plus de hargne, le petit garçon refusait de baisser les bras ! All Might, les policier, Kacchan... ils allaient surement le secourir !_

 _Cependant ...il avait beau supplié, imploré l'aide de quelqu'un, personne ne vint._

 _Et le petit Izuku disparut dans l'ombre, son visage déformé par la terreur de ce qu'il allait lui arriver.  
_

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3: Descente en enfer

Chapitre 3 : Descente en enfers

L'endroit était sombre, très sombre et humide aussi. Très humide. Il pouvait entendre des goûtes tomber du plafond pour atterrir quelque part dans la pièce, il ne savait où. Peut être à sa droite...ou derrière lui dans le fond..il n'arrivait pas à se repéré, encore confus. Le sol glacé soulageait sa joue endoloris à cause d'un coup qu'il avait reçu, le mettant KO.

 _Essayant de bouger, il remarqua alors qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, les mains liée dans son dos lui serraient presque à sang, de même que ses pieds. La bouche bâillonné, il n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit pour prévenir quelqu'un, écrasé par la peur._

 _Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là, ni où il était ! Qui était cet homme effrayant qui les avaient attaqué et qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?! Et sa ...et sa... ! Tentant de détacher les liens qui maintenaient ses mains liée, il geignit de douleur, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !_

 _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il naisse sans Alter ? Izuku était terrorisé ! Il se rendait soudainement compte qu'à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait ce faire tuer, sa maman n'était plus là... pour l'aider et aucun héro n'était encore arrivé ! Pas de panique ! Ils allaient arrivé et avec un peu de chance, All Might serait là !_  
 _Tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique à cause de la peur et du stress, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait également._

 _A cause du froid ? Non. A cause de la peur ? Sûrement._

 _Alors que le petit garçon de 4 ans tentait de délier ses poignets en vain, il entendu du bruit venir de l'extérieur, le figeant sur place . C'était la voix d'un homme, de son kidnappeur ! La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, l'aveuglant à cause de la vive lumière qui s'échappait de cette dernière. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour que sa vue s'habitue à la haute lumière qui sortait de dehors avant de réagir au fait que cet homme horrible ce tenait près de lui. Vu l'air hagard qu'il avait, il devait être ivre et c'est en recevant la bouteille encore pleine dans la figure qu'Izuku su qu'il allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Criant de douleur, le petit garçon se tassa sur lui même pour essayer de ce protéger en vain._

 **\- Réveillé sale mioche ?**

 **\- Répond moi !**

 _La tête rentré dans ses épaules, le petit garçon avait des éclats de verre et de l'alcool partout sur le haut du corps. Le nez en sang, il couinait de douleurs alors que les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Craintif, il murmura_ _d'une voix tremblante._

 **\- O...Oui !  
\- Bien ! Toi et moi on va avoir à discuter, si tu l'ouvre, je te tue. Si tu essaie de t'échapper, je te tue. Si tu fais la moindre chose qui ne me plaît pas, je te tue, c'est bien clair ?!**

 _Levant craintivement ses yeux vert sapin sur son bourreau, Izuku remarqua que son kidnappeur était un rouquin aux yeux violet, il devait avoir une trentaine d'année et un de ses bras... c'était transformé en lame, le terrorisant encore plus. Quand il la vit se rapprocher de lui et posé la pointe contre sa joue, il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer plus fort et de sentir honteusement son pantalon devenir humide. Devant le rire moqueur de l'adulte, il eue pour la première fois envie de mourir. Il voulait partir, il voulait rentrer chez lui !_

 _ **-**_ **T'as pas répondu, le mioche.  
\- ...je ...je...d'accord...pitié...me tuez pas... !  
\- Te tuer ?**

 _L'adulte considéra cette proposition qui n'en était pas vraiment une, puis haussa des épaule, il n'avait pas le droit de le tuer mais il pouvait s'amuser avec lui !_

 _Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres en voyant le petit corps en face de lui trembler de tout son être._

 **\- Je vais plutôt m'amuser avec toi tant que je le peu** **x** **... !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 _Et le coup partit, vite suivit des autres. La douleur était horrible, il sentait les coups de pieds tombaient aussi vite que la pluie, il sentait la bout de la lame déchirer ses vêtements et sa peau, le faisant saigner, et plus il criait, plus l'autre s'excitait à lui faire mal._

 _Les yeux fermé, le petit garçon priait pour que quelqu'un vienne, le libère de cet endroit horrible, il tentait de repenser à sa maman et à Kacchan, même lui, il aurait préféré subir ses méchanceté que ça !_

 _Il était à terre, battu par un adulte qui riait de bon cœur de lui faire mal, de l'humilier toujours plus. S'enfonçant dans ses souvenirs, le petit garçon préférait oublier._

 _Tout simplement oublier._

 _Et il sombra dans l'inconscience quand la douleur fut trop forte. Répétant ce schéma à chaque fois qu'il servait de défouloir à cet homme horrible._

 _Cela faisait deux semaines que l'incendie chez les Midoriya avait eut lieu. Mitsuki Bakugo, jeune maman du petit Katsuki avait réussie à sauver de justesse Inko Modoriya des flammes de l'incendie et était intervenue à temps pour stopper l'hémorragie qui saisissait le corps de la jeune femme. Assise près du corps inconscient de sa meilleure amie, Mitsuki affichait une mine triste. Elle avait certes réussie à sauver Inko mais cette dernière ne c'était pas réveillé, plongeant dans un coma qui resterait peut-être à vie, enfouissant la vérité avec elle. Posant son regard sur son fils qui c'était endormie contre elle en pleure, elle le tenait dans ses bras et caressait ces cheveux cendré si identique aux siens._

 _Izuku était-il mort lui aussi ? Ou bien devaient-ils gardé espoir de retrouver ?Seul l'avenir leur dirait. Et il était entre les mains d'une jeune mère plongé dans un coma peut-être définitif.._

 _À Suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Sauveur

Combien de temps étaient passée depuis la première fois ou cet enfoiré avait posé ces mains sur lui ? Il l'ignorait, il avait perdu toutes notions du temps. Enfermé, attaché comme une bête, rabaissé comme jamais, Izuku fixaient le plafond d'un air morne, allongé à même le sol.

Les coups pleuvaient régulièrement, la violence qu'apportait cet homme au petit garçon était toujours plus forte, la seule chose qui avait changé était peut être les menottes à ses poignets qui lui permettait d'utiliser ses mains quant il devait manger le peut de nourriture que son hôte daignait lui offrir.

Heureusement que le petit garçon n'avait pas accès à un miroir, il se serait fait peur.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 1 moi qu'il avait qu'il subissait régulièrement les coups de cet homme dont il ignorait même le nom.

Quand il était arrivé ici c'était de nuit et il n'avait pas pu se repérer, heureusement le soleil était venu à sa rescousse le lendemain matin, rentrant par quelques petits trous dans la taule qui servait de toit. Il devait être ... dans un petit entrepôt.

Près de la mer.

Il pouvait entendre si il faisait calme et silencieux, le bruit des vagues qui frappaient les rochers pas très loin. Seul la journée, le petit garçon avait le temps de s'ennuyer.

Si au début il passait son temps à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, le désespoir et la solitude avaient fini par l'engloutir. Figé de peur à l'idée même de s'enfuir, l'enfant n'osait pas essayer et quand bien même, les menottes et la chaîne qui le retenait l'empêchait de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait même pas utilisé d'Alter pour s'enfuir ... il se sentait misérable

Il se sentait sale, ces vêtements n'étaient plus que des loques ,la crasse recouvraient son corps amaigris de ses deux dernières semaines, l'enfer que lui faisait vivre cet enflure était néfaste pour un garçon aussi jeune. Son corps commençait à le lâcher, faible et maigre comme un squelette, Izuku luttait au quotidien pour survivre.

L'espoir avait laissé place au désespoir.

Tout son corps n'était qu'un amas de douleurs, pas une seule partie de son n'avait été épargné par ce sadique, des fois, Izuku ce demandait pourquoi il ne le tuait pas ? Puis le sadisme de cet homme lui revenait en tête.

C'était vraiment un méchant monsieur...

Vivant dans sa propre crasse, le petit garçon avait baissé les bras, ces beaux yeux rieur et pleins de joies n'étaient plus que deux puits profond qui semblaient habité tout le désespoir du monde. Il murmura d'une voix brisé, presque inaudible.

 **\- Personne ne va venir me sauver de cet endroit... Je vais...mourir...**

 _ **« Toujours souriant, le cœur vaillant »**_

Les super héro...c'était du n'importe quoi.

Alors que sa conscience s'effaçait doucement, bercé par le bruit des vagues au loin et épuisé par sa nouvelle séance de passage à tabac, un bruit attira son attention.

Fronçant ses petit sourcils, l'enfant ouvrit difficilement ses yeux fatigué pour regarder vers la porte. Le soleil ce levait à peine, son hôte venait de partir, il ne pouvais pas revenir aussi vite... pourtant ça ressemblait à un cri... et la voix ressemblait à celle de son bourreau !

Tentant de se redresser, du moins sur un coude vu que le peut de ses forces étaient presque réduite à néant, il vit la porte s'ouvrir d'un cou sur cette silhouette qui lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

Angoissé, le petit essaya de reculer mais vu les chaînes qui le maintenaient c'était peine perdu. Tirant dessus malgré le peut de force qu'il lui restait, une vague de panique possédait Izuku qui tentait de sauver sa peau !

Parce qu'il savait ... il ne supporterait pas un nouveau passage à tabac, pas aussi vite ! Son corps allait lâcher ! Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, cette fois ci... il allait mourir !

 **\- Sale mioche...!**

 **\- Ne...Ne vous approchez pas !**

 **\- Ne me dit pas quoi faire !**

Plus il parlait, et plus il accélérait les pas jusqu'à presque courir pour s'approcher de lui. Il cria de douleur quand il lui tordit le bras, faisant face à son visage tordu... De douleur ? Il remarqua alors qu'il saignait du flan et qu'un couteau y était planté. Écarquillant ses yeux, il tentait de repoussé vainement son agresseur qui tentait de l'étrangler. Le pauvre petit ne fit bien évidemment pas le poids. Comment un enfant de 4 ans, affaibli et blessé pouvait repousser un homme de plus de 80 Kilos, en pleine possession de ses moyens ?

Il sentait les mains de l'adulte ce refermer sur son petit cou fragile et l'air commença à se bloquer. Se débattant comme il pouvait, son visage devenant bleu l'enfant griffait, mordait de toutes ses force son agresseur qui semblait vouloir en finir avec lui.

Il devait...faire quelque chose ... ! Sinon il allait mourir !

Alors qu'il sentait l'inconscience se rapprocher de plus en plus, quelque chose transperça le torse de son bourreau, faisant giclé le sang de partout et salissant son visage. Sur le cou , le tueur relâcha la pression alors qu'il crachait du sang, profitant de la surprise, Izuku attrapa difficilement le couteau planté dans la poitrine de son hôte à cause de ses menottes et le frappa au visage en criant.

 **\- Prend ça !** **Sale...** **!** **Meurs** **!**

Le visage couvert de sang, Izuku frappait toujours plus fort l'adulte qui lui avait fait subir un enfer depuis un mois sans se lasser. Il ne savait d'où venait cette rage folle qui lui donnait la force de frapper, mais il ce lâchait totalement, il en avait besoin, de ce venger !

Finalement, la fatigue eu raison de lui et c'est assis sur les hanches de son ancien bourreau bel et bien mort qu'Izuku lâcha le couteau, le laissant tomber au sol. Le sang recouvrait le corps de l'enfant de la tête aux pieds. Ses beaux cheveux d'un vert sapin étaient lourd tellement ils étaient gorgée de sang, ce dernier dégoulinait à grosse goutte de son visage, imbibant ses loques. Regardant ses mains ensanglanté qui tremblait, le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait...il avait... !

 **\- Et bien, et bien...Quel spectacle.**

Sursautant,l'enfant ce retourna pour faire face à un homme assez grand habillé d'un costume élégant mais portant un casque noir qui cachait son visage. Méfiant, Izuku attrapa le couteau de ses mains tremblante et menaça l'inconnu, sanglotant.

 **\- Vous...vous approchez p-pas !  
\- Du calme, du calme... je ne suis pas ton ennemi, c'est moi qui ai blessé cet homme avant que tu ne finisse le travail.  
\- ... je...j'ai pas voulu...  
\- Bien sur que si.  
\- ...Quoi ?  
\- Je crois que cet homme t'as torturé non ? Il l'as mérité. Comment tu t'appelle ?**

 **\- Tu es timide ?  
\- Non...je m'appelle...Izuku Midoriya...et vous ?!  
\- Midoriya... Je vois, tu as fait ce qu'il méritait, quel homme cruel. Appelle moi Sensei.  
\- ...Sensei.. ? C'est pas vraiment un nom ça...**

Un doux rire sortit du casque, calmant lentement l'enfant.

 **\- En effet mais j'ai mes raisons. Je peux m'approcher ?**

Méfiant, l'enfant hésita quelques secondes avant d'affirmer. Lentement, le nouvel arrivant s'approcha du petit et tendit sa main ganté à l'enfant.

 **\- Viens, ne reste pas sur ce cadavre. Tu n'aura plus besoin de ça.**

Izuku hésita encore avant de prendre sa main et de se relever difficilement. Surpris, il le regarda toucher du bout des doigts ses menotte et sa chaînes qui éclatèrent d'un seul cou sous ses yeux émerveillé.

 **\- Quel pouvoir trop cool ! Vous êtes un super héro ?!  
\- Oui, c'est un alter assez rare, pourquoi n'as tu pas utiliser le tiens pour tenter de t'enfuir ? Et non, je n'en suis pas un...je n'aime pas les super héro.  
\- ...Je...j'en ai pas...**

Les joues rouge lui brûlèrent de honte. Si seulement ...si seulement il n'avait pas été si faible ! Se baissant, il s'inclina aussi bien qu'il le put face à cet étrange homme.

 **\- Je vous...remercie monsieur ! Sans vous je serais mort...mais...je dois rentrer chez moi !**

Un silence de quelques secondes plana quelques secondes avant que la voix grave et suave de son sauveur résonne.

 **-Chez toi ? C'est impossible  
\- Eh ?**

Le regardant sans comprendre, l'homme masquait ne pouvait pas montrer le sourire en coin qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres déformé, bien caché sous son casque il faisait mine d'être gêné.

 **\- Tu as dis Midoriya non ? Dans le journal ils on parlé d'un incendie et d'un mort je crois que c'est ta maman il me semble... Enfin...tu as encore ton papa non ? Puis...tu as tué, quand les autres sauront ça, impossible de devenir super héro...**

Écarquillant ses yeux vide de vie, le petit garçon ne répondit pas. Debout, il était sous le choc. Silencieux il observait en silence l'individu devant lui avant de murmurer.

 **\- Mon papa... il est mort il y a longtemps...Super héro...c'est que des conneries ! Si ils étaient si fort que ça... ils seraient venu me chercher plus tôt !**

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du All For One sous son masque noir alors qu'il regardait cet enfant serrer les poings, visiblement furieux et amère.

 **\- Tu n'as donc plus plus personne... Dit moi, est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un Alter ?**

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5: Nouvelle vie

Une sonnerie aiguë retentit dans le collège de la ville de Musutafu, dans la préfecture de Tokyo. Retirant les pieds de son bureau, la silhouette du jeune Katsuki Bakugo, âgé de 15 ans s'éloignait de sa classe, seul. Cela faisait 11 ans que l'incident chez les Midoriya avait eu lieux et 11 ans que Katsuki revoyait l'incendie qui avait décimé la maison de son ami d'enfance. 

Ce soir là, sa mère avait été une héro à elle toute seule, malgré la puissance des flammes et le refus de certaines personnes, elle c'était jeter sans hésitations dans la maison pour aller sauver sa meilleure amie. 

Cette putain de sorcière avait des couilles !  
Grâce à elle, Inko Midoriya avait survécu malheureusement elle était resté dans un coma profond qui avait duré un an.

Durant un an d'attente insupportable et de stresse, la vérité avait enfin éclaté. La mère d'Izuku c'était réveillé. Et ce n'était pas pour donner de bonnes nouvelles. 

D'après le peut de souvenir qu'elle avait, un homme était rentré chez elle et c'était jeté sur eux. Malgré ses efforts pour protéger son fils, elle avait fini au sol, le corps ouvert au niveau de la hanche droite jusqu'à son épaule gauche.

Marchant dans les couloir de son collège, Katsuki avait glissé les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et accélérait le pat alors qu'il se remémorait les larmes de sa mère et d'Inko quand elles s'étaient retrouvé. La petite femme avait remercier du fond du cœur sa mère de l'avoir sauver et lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. 

L'adolescent et son père avait vu assez rapidement Mitsuki s'en vouloir de ne pas retrouver Izuku.  
La disparition du petit Midoriya avait marqué plus d'une personne. 

Lui en premier. 

_**«Kacchan ! Tu m'as retrouvé! T'est vraiment trop fort !»**_

Serrant les dents face aux souvenirs heureux qui revenaient en tête, Katsuki ravala la boule d'amertume qui c'était formé au fond de sa gorge et quitta l'enceinte du bâtiment, ignorant les appels de ses _«amis»_ qui lui proposait d'aller à la salle d'arcade. 

Comme il regrettait... d'avoir été aussi ignoble avec Deku tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'Alter ! Si il pouvait remonter le temps, pas d'hésitation sur le fait qu'il sauverait Deku, qu'il lui demanderait pardon et qu'il exploserait la gueule à cet enfoiré ! 

En parlant de ce connard ... La police avait retrouver son corps sans vie dans un entrepôts abandonné près des dock de pêche de la ville. Il avaient noté la présence de l'ADN du petit Midoriya mais toujours pas de corps. 

Sans preuves et sans cadavres sous les bras, l'affaire avait été classé sans suite.  
Aux yeux de la société, Izuku Midoriya avait disparu. 

Était-il mort ? Était-il vivant ? 

Les policiers avaient abandonné les recherches, le croyant encore mort. Mais pas lui, Deku devait vivre, il n'était pas mort ! Impossible ! Sortant une photo d'Izuku et lui petit qu'il gardait constamment dans l'intérieur de sa vese, il la fixa quelques secondes, immobile. 

**Au même moment dans la ville :**

 **\- HYAAA ! AU SECOURS ! IL A VOLE TOUT MON ARGENT !**

 **\- MUAHAHAHA ! Personne ne peut m'arrêter !**

Une forme visqueuse s'éloigna alors aussi vite que possible, des billets s'échappant par endroit de son corps si étrange. 

**\- Les super vilain son téméraire, même avec des gens comme les super héro, ils continuent de frapper...**

 **\- Aucun héro n'est disponible pour arrêter ce type ?!**

Les portes d'un supermarché s'ouvrirent au même moment sur une silhouette squelettique qui poussa un soupire. Quelques secondes plus tord, la silhouette avait grossit et prit du muscle. Prenant la parole, il attira alors la surprise venant des citoyens 

**\- Personne ? Ne vous en faite pas...**

Alors que Katsuki était sous un pont pour rentrer chez lui, le souvenir de son ami d'enfance en pleure lui revint en tête et il explosa le mur sur sa gauche pour évacuer sa colère. Les dents serré, penché légèrement en avant l'adolescent avait serré les poings à presque s'en faire mal, chiffonnant la photo d'enfance, de la fumé s'échappant du petit trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur grâce à son explosion. 

Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé, c'était inutile de ce torturer pour ça ! 

Se redressant, un peut plus calme il continua d'avancer tranquillement quand il entendit un drôle de bruit. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant quelque chose de gluant prendre forme devant lui. Figé sous la surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. 

**\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux enfoiré ?!**  
 **\- Un camouflage de rang S...parfait !**

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, cet amas de boue huileuse se jeta sur lui et il hurla, non pas de peur ni de surprise, mais de colère !

Ce débattant de plus en plus, ce fichant bien de ce fatiguer, Katsuki hurlait de rage en se débattant tout les gloussements moqueur du Super Vilain.

 **-** **Inutile de te debattre ! Mon corps est liquide laisse toi faire ! Tu lutte inutilement ! Tu vas souffrir quelques minutes mais apres tu ne ressentira plus rien... qui aurait cru que ce type serait en ville ? Je suis chanceux de tomber sur toi, tu es mon héro !**

_**" Kacchan ! Tu es mon héro !"**_

Les paroles d'Izuku résonnèrent dans la tête de Katsuki qui hurla de rage, ses mains se mirent à briller alors que des explosions apparaissait, surprenant le tas gluant qui paru surpris. 

**\- Des explosions ? Mais quel alter redoutable je te veux !**

Alors que ce salaud l'engloutissait petit à petit, Katsuki ouvrit difficilement ces yeux humide car il commençait à suffoqué et il remarqua sa photo d'enfance qui était au sol. 

Deku... Il voulait être le numéro 1 pour lui ! Tirant sur l'amas dégoûtante qui essayait de l'avaler il hurla. 

**\- VA CHIER ! CRÈVE ! TU NE M'AVALERA PAS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Au même moment, la plaque d'égout d'où était sortit cette chose dégoûtante explosa pour atterrir plus loin, figeant le vilain. Il ce tourna soudainement pour faire face à un homme... Non un super héro ! 

**\- Ne t'en fais pas Shonen... la cavalerie est là !**

 **\- ALL MIGHT !**

Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, Katsuki fu relâcher quelques secondes, toussant il vit flou quelques instant avant d'entendre un « TEXAS SMATCH » résonné et un vent violent l'éjecter à quelques mètre, atterrissant au sol sur le dos. Il du rouler sur quelques centimètre après avoir touché le sol. 

Confus, il toussait beaucoup pour permettre à son corps de se réhabitué à respirer. A moitié conscient, il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, sonné, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher au bout d'un moment, l'intrigant.

Cette force... ça ne pouvait être que ... ! 

**\- Shonen tout va bien ?**

Relevant soudainement la tête, Katsuki fit face au numéro 1 des super héro, All Might ! 

Ce dernier le regardait avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, grand et imposant malgré le fait qu'il était à côté de lui entrain de tapoter sur son dos et l'aider à faire passer sa toux. 

**\- Ahh tu es vivant ! Désolé, désolé, j'y suis aller un peut fort et j'ai fais l'erreur de baisser ma garde dans une ville que je ne connaissait pas, pendant un jour de repos ! Mais grâce à toi j'ai pu l'arrêter, merci !** **Quel puissant Alter tu as pour un garçon de ton âge c'est impressionnant tu fera un héro très fort plus tard !**

Alors qu'All Might parlait, Katsuki sembla chercher quelque chose en vain. Pas qu'il n'était pas impressionné ou quoi que ce soit mais il ne retrouvait plus sa photo ! 

**\- Putain fait chier ! Elle est où ?!**  
 **\- Tu parle de ça ?**

Regardant All Might, ce dernier lui tendit sa photo chiffonné à cause de sa crise de colère. Alors qu'il la reprenait, il remarqua derrière quelque chose. L'autographe ?! Il hurla à la fois indigné et choqué. 

**-** **VOUS L'AVEZ DÉJÀ SIGNEZ ?!**  
 **\- HAHAHAHA ! Un pro signe toujours un autographe à ses fans ! Bien, maintenant que je vois que tu vas bien, je vais m'en aller !**  
 **\- Ah bon ?**  
 **\- La chasse au vilain n'attend jamais ! C'est une lutte contre le crime perpétuelle que je me suis engagé à prendre !**  
 **\- All Might...**  
 **\- Bon, je te laisse !**

Alors que le blond s'échauffait pour s'en aller, il poussa sur ses jambes et s'envola au sol assez loin. Cependant ... 

**\- Mh ? MAIS ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Arrête c'est trop !**  
 **\- LA FERRRRME ! J'VEUX VOUS PARLER ET SI JE VOUS LACHE JE MEURS, SOYEZ PAS CON !**  
 **\- ...** **A** **h oui... En effet...Bon...je vais me poser quelque part mais arrête de crier !**

Katsuki souria en coin, satisfait que le héro accepte cette entrevue. Son regard se posa alors sur les bouteilles qui contenait cette saloperie de super vilain enfermé et l'empêcha de tomber de la poche du héro. Il manquerait plus que ça ! 

All Might chercha quelques secondes avant de trouver un toit d'immeuble disponible. Toussant, il essuya un fin filet de sang avant de murmurer 

**\- Shit...**

Quelques instant plus tard, le cri d'un Katsuki choqué résonna dans toute la ville. 

C'est ainsi que le jeune Bakugo appris la vérité sur All Might et son corps malade. Lui faisant face, le jeune Bakugo avait ses sourcils froncer et les mains dans les poches, entrain d'écouter le monologue du super héro n°1. Bien sur il était choqué de voir sa véritable apparence, on passait d'un homme gigantesque et musclé comme jamais il n'avait vu à ... ça ! 

Izuku serait bien déçu ! 

Enfin... Agacé, il dit en coupant la parole du super héro qui semblait bien surpris par son caractère et son irrespect 

**\- Oi, oi, oi ! J'en ai rien à foutre, que vous ne soyez plus capable de tenir votre petit rôle que pendant 3 heures par jours ! Vous êtes All Might, le numéro un ! Toujours Souriant, le Cœur Vaillant ça vous dit quelque chose ? Je vais aller à Yuei, j'serais reçu, je deviendrais le plus fort, et je vous battrais ! J'ai promis à quelqu'un de devenir le plus fort sur cette planète et de casser la gueule à tout ces super vilain ! Je ne laisserais plus aucun vilain faire de mal aux personnes que j'aime !**

Peut-être s'était il enflammer un peut trop, où tout simplement qu'All Might avait compris quand sa voix s'était brisé. Mais quand la main de son aîné ce posa sur sa tête et qu'il lui dit ces simples mots, son cœur ce tordit tout comme la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. 

**\- Je comprend. C'est pour lui que tu fais ça pas vrais ? Tu es un brave garçon.**

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ce garçon au cœur de pierre et au caractère explosif ce mit à pleurer comme un bébé devant le héro préféré de son ami d'enfance... 

**-Fait...chier ! J'suis pas une tapette à pleurer comme un bébé ! C'est pas moi !**

 **\- Hahaha ! Allons il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer Shonen c'est tout à fait normal de pleurer tu sais moi aussi ça...**

 **\- All Might... !**

Le super héro blond regarda sans comprendre l'adolescent devant lui, décidément, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui coupé la paroles. Il le regarda essuyé ses yeux et se redresser, toujours aussi fier qu'un paon et lui crier. 

**\- JE SERAIS LE NUMÉRO UN ! ALORS APPRENEZ MOI A DEVENIR FORT ! VOUS ALLEZ DEVENIR MON MAÎTRE BORDEL !**  
 **\- ...Quoi ?**

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6: Pas de triche !

A partir du moment où Katsuki avait déclaré qu'All Might deviendrait son Sensei, l'adolescent c'était fait une promesse. Celle de lui botter le cul ! Cependant ... Comment pouvait-il portait un mec de 225 kilos sur son dos ?! Impossible ! Et pourtant, il l'avait fait ! Il avait supporter toutes ses souffrance de son entraînement à la con pour arrivé à la veille de l'examen de Yuei. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait tranquillement vers le bâtiment qui organisait les examens, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis 10 mois.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 **\- Comment ça, « non » ?  
\- Non. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre putain !  
\- Mais on parle du One for All ! De mon Alter que je peux transmettre et que je veux transmettre à quelqu'un ! Tu as bien réfléchis à ça Bakugo Shonen ?!  
\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais je n'en veux pas bordel ! Si je le prend...ce serait comme de la triche ! Je ne veux pas de cet alter, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! Je veux devenir le numéro 1 en restant moi-même ! **

All Might le regarda alors quelques secondes, reconsidérant ce jeune homme qui voulait devenir le meilleurs sans autre pouvoir que le sien et soupira, avant de sourire. Il leva le pouce au ciel et dit quelque chose qui l'avait marqué à ce moment là.

 **\- Très bien, tu as intérêt à tenir ta parole Bakugo Shonen !**

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention autour de lui et bouscula quelqu'un. Énervé d'être rentré contre une personne à cause de ses souvenirs, il gueula soudainement à la pauvre victime de son rentre dedans.

 **\- PUTAIN ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?! Excuse toi bordel !**

 **\- Heeeeeeeh ?! C'est toi qui m'est rentrer dedans c'est pas à moi de m'excuser !**

Tiquant, l'adolescent baissa ses yeux pour fixer une jeune fille de son âge assez mignonne, ses cheveux brun coupé dans une sorte de carré plongeant et visiblement mécontente. Cette dernière avait les sourcils froncé et semblait bien énervé malgré le fait que son visage semblait doux.

 **\- Je ne m'excuserais pas espèce de sale rustre ! J'ai plus important à faire que de me disputer avec toi !**

 **\- Heh ?! Comme quoi ? Échouer aux tests et rentrer chez soit pour chialer comme un bébé ?**

 **\- Q...Quoi ?!**

Il lui rentra à nouveau dedans, bousculant sans la moindre délicatesse son épaule et continua son chemin, la voix grave et colérique, Katsuki semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude qu'on ai osé lui chercher la mouise dès le matin.

 **\- Dégage de mon chemin microbe, c'est pas pour les perdant ici.**

Uraraka Ochako regarda d'un air choqué ce garçon si vulgaire s'éloigner et fronça les sourcils, boudeuse.

 **\- Je vais réussir ce test ! Et toi tu va échouer ce sera bien fait pour toi !**

 **\- Cause toujours sale chieuse !**

Que dieu ai pitié d'elle.

Present Mic était le présentateur des examens de cette année. Cela allait ce dérouler par un test physique et écrit, bien évidement tout le monde n'avait pas le même sujet pour éviter la triche. Un type ce comportant comme un robot avait également osé posé une question à Present Mic tout en taclant Katsuki.

 **\- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous poser une question. Comment cela se fait-il que sur le sujet ça ne parle que de 3 ennemis potentiel alors que sur le diaporama il y en as 4 ? J'aimerais également demander à la personne au milieu de la classe d'arrêter de telles onde meurtrière, cela dérange absolument tout le monde ! Calme toi ou sort de la salle ! Merci de m'avoir écouter et excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.**

 **\- Hahaha ! Très bonne question et quelle jolie initiative de ta part ! Hey toi la bas, calme toi ok ?**

De quoi ?! Il n'émanait aucune onde meurtrière ! N'importe quoi ! Il allait le buter ! C'est sous les rires et la mauvaise humeur de Katsuki que les règles furent abordé.

D'abord la pratique.

Debout face aux portes qui donnaient libre accès au terrain d'entraînement où ils allaient passer leurs examens, l'adolescent explosif c'était posé dans un coin, contre le mur. Les yeux fermé, il profitait de ce moment pour ce détendre, la partie pratique c'était tellement facile pour lui ! Il allait tous les défoncer ! Il ignora alors un petit corps assez remonté s'approcher à grand pas de lui, heureusement pour Ochako, Iida l'arrêta.

 **\- Tu devrais évité de le déranger, il doit se préparer comme tout le monde ici !  
\- Oh...D'accord... désolé.  
\- Pas de problème ne t'inquiète pas !  
\- STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART !**

La voix puissante de Present Mic surpris tout le monde qui se retourna vers l'homme à la chevelure étonnante. Ce dernier, en haut d'une tour posa un pied sur une marche et cria, utilisant son alter et réglant la puissance de sa voix sans problèmes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Un autre Start ?! C'est partit ! Dépêchez vous !**

En une secondes, tout le monde était partit en courant aussi vite que possible défoncer des robots. C'était vraiment trop facile, ce test ! Fonçant dans le tas comme à son habitude, les explosions ce faisait entendre dans la ville surprenant les autres candidats qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel alter. Un sourire effrayant aux lèvres, Katsuki sautait sur chaque robots qui se présentait devant lui sans la moindre hésitations, ce fichant totalement d'exploser la cible des autres qui râlaient.

 **\- Non mais oh ?! C'était ma cible !  
\- Ta gueule ! C'est au premier servis ducon !  
\- Rahhh !**

Ochako courait en touchant un maximum de robot qu'elle pouvait tout en les faisant léviter, Iida quand à lui usait de ses jambes ultra rapide pour défoncer tout ces tas de métal, comptabilisant les points sans problèmes alors que le chrono tournait !

Seulement 15 minutes ?! Pour certain, ce n'était pas assez mais pour Katsuki qui commençait à atteindre le maximum de point, c'était beaucoup trop ! L'entraînement que lui avait fait subir All Might était terriblement difficile mais il sentait qu'il allait bien plus vite et que ces coups étaient bien plus puissant qu'avant !

Ignorant qu'ils étaient regardé dans un autre endroit, All Might restait silencieux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Katsuki était un élément très puissant, nulle doute mais il était bien trop brut, trop ...Sauvage.

Il allait avoir du travail à faire.

Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à ce faire remarqué et il était d'accord, cette année il y avait du potentiel ! Il détourna ses yeux bleu pour observer le directeur parler et appuyé sur un bouton, décidément, il avait bien fait de devenir professeur à Yuei cette année.

Au même moment, au terrain d'entraînement le sol explosa pour laisser voir un robot énorme qui terrorisa plus d'un candidat. C'était le 4ème robot qu'il ne fallait pas s'occuper ?! Gigantesque ! Alors que certains s'enfuyaient pour éviter d'affronter ce robots « évitable » pour l'examen, Katsuki fit éclater quelques petite explosion entre ses mains, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres. Même si il ne rapportait aucun point, il avait l'air amusant à exploser ! Cependant, il remarqua au sol quelque chose qui attira son attention. C'était la fille de tout à l'heure !

Décidément ! Elle était vraiment bonne à rien !

Il pouvait faire demi tour et s'enfuir. Mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Alors, il fonça vers l'énorme machine, croisant au passage ce mec débile qui se comportait comme un robot ! Tch quel lâche ! Ochako fut surprise de voir ce garçon aussi violent foncer vers elle et prendre de l'altitude avec ses explosions, montant toujours de plus en plus haut dans le ciel jusqu'à atteindre la même hauteur que la machine. C'est avec un énorme sourire cruel aux lèvres et une lueurs d'excitation dans les yeux qu'il leva ses mains vers sa cible .

 **\- CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE !**

_« Crève ? »_

Ce type était taré. Mais l'explosion qu'il créa fut assez puissante pour atteindre le visage du robot qui, sous la puissance de feu de Katsuki bascula en arrière, totalement déséquilibre. L'adolescent aux cheveux cendré cria de douleur, l'explosion qui était sortit était bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et cela avait fait un claquage à ses muscles. Tombant dans le vide, il voulu utilisé ses explosion pour atterrir le choc mais ne put les utilisé à cause de la douleur. Heureusement, Ochoka utilisa son alter et l'atterrissage fut une réussite.

Au même moment, l'horloge sonna et ce fut la fin de l'examen pratique.

Affalé au sol, L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur cendre reprenait son souffle pour réguler la douleur qu'il ressentait à ses avant bras, tendit qu'il fit une grimace en entendant l'autre fille cracher ses tripes.

Dégueulasse.

Mais sans elle, il se serait fait vraiment mal, voir pire...enfin pas question de la remercier !

Heureusement, Recovery Girl arriva à leurs rescousse, l'infirmière du lycée offrant des bonbons aux blessé. C'est avec un dégoût prononcé qu'il dut subir le baiser de cette vieille sorcière pour soigner ses bras. Les testant, assez surpris du pouvoir de la vioc il la regarda soigner l'autre meuf.

Les sourcils froncé, il al fixait d'un air méchant ce qui mettait Ochako plutôt mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que Katsuki était effrayant quand on ne le connaissait pas... 

L'examen écrit arriva et c'est sans aucun problème qu'il remplit la fiche. Il n'était pas inquiet pour son score, il se savait le premier, a coup sur il allait être prit. C'est donc confiant qu'il retourna chez lui.

Posant...non jetant son sac au sol, il se déchaussa sans dire un mot.

 **\- Mon chéri c'est toi ?**

Mitsuki apparu au coin du couloir, se penchant pour voir son fils rentrer, souriante elle demanda.

 **\- Alors comment ça c'est passé ?! Dit moi tout !  
\- Je les aient écrasé, c'est des minables.  
\- Je ne suis pas surprise, mais je suis heureuse pour toi tu va pouvoir aller à Yuei et réalisé ton rêve ! Si Izuku était là il serait tellement fier pour toi !**

En entendant le prénom de son ami, Katsuki serra les dents et siffla d'une voix agacé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur ça ? Tu fais chier !**

 **\- Hey on ne parle pas à sa mère sur ce ton !  
\- Va te faire.  
\- Katsuki !**

Le jeune homme avait monté les marche et le claquement d'une porte résonna dans toute la maison. Soupirant, Mitsuki détourna le regard.

 **\- C'est Katsuki que j'ai entendu ?**

Regardant son mari revenir du jardin, elle affirma en souriant tristement. Masaru soupira à son tour avant de venir prendre sa femme dans ses bras et embrasser son front.

 **\- Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet difficile pour lui, évite de lui en parler.**

 **\- Il devrait...faire le deuil. Inko à réussie mais pas lui...  
\- Mitsuki...ça viendra tu le sait.**

S'affalant dans son lit, Katsuki ferma ses yeux et soupira pour ce détendre. Plongé dans le noir, seul la lumière de la lune éclairait sa chambre qui était plutôt bien rangé et propre.

Ce que sa vieille pouvait être casse couille quand elle le voulait ! Elle savait très bien que le cas « Izuku » était sensible et elle l'abordait comme si de rien n'était ! Ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était de penser qu'Izuku était mort ! Même sa mère avait fini par le croire ! Il était seul, à croire que son ami était vivant ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il défendait à ce point cette idée mais...Quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'Izuku était vivant !

Pendant des année, il avait posté durant son temps libre des affiche de disparition avec une photo de son ami dessus. D'abord en famille accompagné d'Inko, puis tout seul. Les autres avaient tous baissé les bras, c'étaient des nuls ! Cachant sa tête dans son oreiller, il soupira profondément.

Tournant son visage, il regarda une photo sur sa table de chevet.

C'était une photo d'Izuku et lui, enfant qui riaient. Sa mère les avaient prit en photo quand ils étaient à la mer et c'était vraiment une jolie photo. Il murmura d'une voix basse.

 **\- Bordel de merde... où est-ce que t'es passé Izuku ?**

Ce soir là, il y avait beaucoup d'étoile dans le ciel. Observant ces dernières avec un petit air rêveur, une silhouette habillé d'un beau costume chic marchait les mains dans les poches dans les rues sombre d'une ville inconnu. Quelle belle nuit ! C'était vraiment agréable cette obscurité ! Il s'arrêta finalement devant un vieux bar de la ville, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fine en voyant quelqu'un l'attendre, assis sur les marches.

 **\- T'as été long.**

 **\- Me voilà ! Désolé, la route à été plus longue de prévue, des super héro m'ont agacé.  
\- J'imagine que tu t'en es débarrassé discrètement, comme toujours.  
\- Mhh~ ! Tu me connais vraiment bien, Tomura-Kun !**

L'homme qui était assis sur les marches devait avoir dans la vingtaine, les cheveux gris, il portait une tenue totalement faite de noir et des mains étrange tenaient ses bras, ses épaules. Une était logée en plein milieux de son visage blanc aux yeux rouge. Son cou était striée de traces de griffes qu'il s'était auto infligé, et un air ennuyé était clairement visible.

Il dit d'une voix blasé.

 **\- Cesse de jouer à ça. Pourquoi un chapeau en pleine nuit Deku ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ? Je trouve que ça va bien avec ma tenue !**

L'adolescent habillé avec classe releva son chapeau avec sa main ganté de cuir, pour laisser voir ces yeux d'un vert émeraude surprenant. Des taches de rousseurs sur ses joues, le jeune homme affichait un sourire en coin, laissant voir un sourire cruel.

 **  
\- Tu m'as manqué, Tomura-Kun...~ !**

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7: Le début des ennuis

Coucou ! Un petit message pour remercier tous mes followers et les personnes qui m'on aider jusqu'à présent !

Bonne lecture ! 

Comme prévu par Katsuki, ce dernier fut accepté à Yuei et retrouva All Might comme professeur. Ah... Si seulement il n'avait pu retrouver que lui ! Il avait fallut que sa classe soit remplie de _Miss-Je-Rentre-Dans-Tout-Le-Monde-Et-Assume-Pas_ et _Robot-man_. Heureusement pour lui il y avait les autres, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Eijiro et Denki, par contre il avait tout de suite détesté celui avec la moitié du visage brûlé. 

Il ne l'aimait pas. Ce mec était fort et il allait forcement se dressé sur son chemin pour être numéro 1 alors autant le détester dès le début. 

_Double-Face_.

Tel serait son nouveau nom.

Comme professeur principal, ils avaient hérité du très discret Heraser Head, un homme à l'alter plus que menaçant et au caractère plus qu'imprévisible, des fois il mentait, il faisait peur à la classe pour finalement les féliciter ou tout simplement leurs faire une blague. 

Avec le temps, la classe commença à se connaître doucement. Autant sentimentalement qu'au niveau des Alters. Ont appris plusieurs choses sur tout le monde comme par exemple que Mineta était un pervers, que l'invisible Tooru faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être plus visible, qu'Ochako était une gentille fille, que Tsuyu adorait se faire appeler « _Tsuyu Chan_ »et qu'elle formait une équipe du tonnerre avec Fumikage, qu'Iida n'était pas qu'un « robot », que Momo était une fille pleine de ressources, et que Yuuga... 

Que Yuuga ne servait à rien. 

Et tant d'autres. 

Puis finalement, vint leurs costumes. La chose que Katsuki attendait le plus depuis qu'il était arrivé à Yuei. La filière Assistance avait vraiment fait du bon travail mais plutôt crever que les remercier ! 

Katsuki aimait son costume. Il l'avait dessiné quand il était petit et en grandissant, il y avait apporté des modifications. Et voilà aujourd'hui il le portait avec fierté durant les entraînements.

Et quels entraînements... !

All Might était un professeur assez strict, même avec lui. Et tant mieux, il ne demandait que cela ! 

Tout ce passait bien, une certaine routine c'était installé. Certain restant seul dans leurs coin comme Todoroki ou Fumikage, d'autres devenant de vrais pote qui traînaient ensemble, où d'autre encore qui se plongeaient dans les études. 

Cependant, un jour ... 

Une silhouette encapuchonné accompagné d'une autre, habillé avec élégance c'étaient arrêté devant l'énorme bâtiment où une trentaine de journaliste attendaient dans l'espoir de voir All Might. Les mains dans les poches, Tomura regardait les portes de sécurité se relevé quand une journaliste tenta de pénétrer de force dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. 

**\- Alors voici Yuei ? La fameuse école de super héro ?**  
 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Elle est immense ! Ils ne plaisantent pas ici. Dépêchons nous de faire ce que nous avons à faire.**

Tomura ce tourna pour regarder Deku, qui affichait un sourire. 

Ce garçon... Si il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il n'aurait pas pu deviner à quel point il pouvait haïr être ici. 

Physiquement ce n'était qu'un gosse de 15 ans, bientôt 16 qui était habillé comme un adulte. Ce costume si élégant ressemblait à celui d'un homme d'affaire, ce long manteau blanc sur le dos... Mais mentalement... 

10 ans. Cela faisait 10 longues années que Deku était rentré dans sa vie et parmi tout ce temps, il avait appris à connaître ce garçon qu'il considéré comme un ami proche. Il savait, à quel point Deku haïssait les héro, à quel point il aimait les briser pour mieux se venger...Quand il repensait à la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontré... 

**\- Tomura-Kun ?**

La voix de Deku résonna, le sortant de ces sinistres pensées. Le regardant d'un air morne, il leva sa main et se mit à gratter la peau de son cou. 

**\- Je m'en occupe.**

S'approchant des journalistes, il remit bien sa capuche sur sa tête quand il entendit une jeune journaliste ce plaindre de ces portes blindée, ce mêlant à la foule. 

**\- Vraiment ! Si seulement on pouvait réussir à rentrer dedans !**

En voilà une qui allait être contente. 

Deku, un peut plus loin observa Tomura s'approcher discrètement pour détruire la porte de sécurité rien qu'en la touchant. Ses yeux verts ce posèrent alors sur le bâtiment et un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres.

Les choses se mettaient en place.

La guerre était déclaré. 

Alors qu'il regardait la porte qui procurait une certaine sécurité à Yuei se désagréger, le visage de Deku était méconnaissable. Tout en lui puait le mal, que ce soit ce sourire de fou où ces yeux brillant d'une haine profonde, il était ... 

Effrayant. 

C'est ce que pensa Shigaraki Tomura en le regardant. 

Magnifique...

Lentement, un sourire du même genre étira les lèvres gercé du garçon aux cheveux argenté en pensant au futur qu'ils allaient imposé au monde. 

Il allaient détruire ce monde façonné de toute pièce par les super héros. 

L'alarme de sécurité ce fit entendre quand les journalistes ce mirent à entrer en masse dans l'école, il décida de s'éloigner avant que les professeurs ne rapplique. S'approchant, il leva sa main si dangereuse et la posa délicatement sur l'épaule du plus jeune, le ramenant à la réalité. 

**\- On y va.**  
 **\- Pars devant, j'aimerais juste en profiter encore un peut, Tomura-Kun !**  
 **\- C'est dangereux Deku.**  
 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je rentre tout de suite après, tu me connais.**

 **\- Justement.**

C'est après un long soupire que Tomura s'éloigna, inutile de tenter de le convaincre, Deku était têtu comme une mule. 

Ce dernier soupira et ferma ses yeux. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il ouvrit ses paupières en s'étirant pour regarder la panique s'installer dans l'école, il pouvait y sentir la peur et l'angoisse des élèves jusque là, il pouvait voir la panique des professeurs, comme c'était fabuleux ! 

Il était temps d'y aller. Il ne devait pas ce faire voir, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. S'éloignant, les mains dans les poches de son manteau il jeta un dernier regard vers le lycée avant de disparaître, ignorant qu'un adolescent blond cendré l'observait, profondément choqué. 

**\- Izuku... ?**

_Un peut plus tôt :_

Quand l'alarme avait sonnée en plein repas, la panique avait prit le dessus, personne ne savait quoi faire ni comment se comporter. Tout le monde ce poussaient, ce bousculaient, ça criaient dans tout les sens, il avait vu Denki et Eijiro essayaient de calmer -en vain- les élèves de toutes classes. Écrasé contre un mur vitré, l'ado à l'alter Explosif ne pouvait même plus bouger tellement il était compressé. Il avait tellement envie de les exploser ! 

**\- BORDEL DE MERDE ! CALMEZ VOUS ! JE ME FAIS ÉCRASER !**

Alors qu'il gigotait pour essayer de ce dégager des autres, il remarqua les journalistes qui étaient entré. Comment ils avaient fait ces connards ?! C'étaient de leurs faute tout ça ! A cause d'eux ils ce bagarraient pour essayer de sortir ! Il croisa le regard d'Iida qui avait vu lui aussi, d'un mouvement de tête le message était passé. 

**\- Uraraka-san !**

Iida avait crié pour attirer l'attention de son amie qui luttait elle aussi pour se dégager du mouvement de foule. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, il lui tendait la main avec difficulté à causse de la masse de personne qui les séparaient. 

**\- Annule mon poids !**

Aussitôt la jeune femme comprit et tendit sa main pour essayer de toucher son ami. Après quelques essais infructueux elle réussie à effleurer sa main, lui permettant d'utiliser ses jambes et de calmer la foule. 

Katsuki soupira quand ce débile réussi à attirer l'attention en devenant « _**l'homme escalier**_ » et calmer tout le monde. 

Enfin ! 

Alors que tout le monde commençait à ce calmer, ses yeux rouge se posèrent quelques secondes sur l'entré du bâtiment. Alors qu'il allait enfin être libre, ses yeux ce stoppèrent quelques secondes, choqué. 

Là bas... ! 

Des cheveux vert, cette silhouette particulière... 

**\- Izuku... ?**

Il le vit au loin disparaître au coin de la rue. Secoué, il resta quelques secondes immobile, les mains posé sur le mur de verre. 

**\- Hey Bakugo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens, on retourne en classe, Iida mérite tellement d'être délégué ! Allons voter pour lui !**

Eijiro s'approcha, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et fit un mouvement de la main devant les yeux de son ami pour le faire réagir. 

**\- Oi, Bakugo, ça va ? T'es tout blanc !**

Sans prévenir, Katsuki repoussa la main de son ami et partit en courant dans les escalier. 

**\- Katsuki** **?!**

Ignorant son ami qui l'appelait, Katsuki sortit du lycée et couru pour atteindre l'entrée du bâtiment. Il commença à ralentir en voyant le directeur qui ressemblait à une souri ... ou à un chat ... ou un ours ... ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était mais il était accompagné de plusieurs autres personnes qui avaient réussi à chassé les envahisseur. Se cachant derrière un arbre, il observa discrètement ce qu'il se disait. 

Le petit directeur accompagné d'autres professeurs telle que le magnifique Midnight, la vieille infirmière Recovery Girl et l'expert en sauvetage N°13. Ils observaient dépité les dégâts qu'il y avait eu sur leurs portails de sécurité anti intrus. 

Au sol, ce trouvait un amas de cendre noir qui fut quelques minutes plus tôt une grande porte blindé. La souris dit d'une voix légère 

**\- ça m'étonnerai que ce soit l'œuvre de simples journalistes. On à dû les aider. Quelqu'un aurait pu ce mêler à eux. C'est peut-être même une déclaration de guerre...**

Quoi ? Fronçant les sourcils, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, caché. Il avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Izuku ... Du moins ce qu'il aurait été à son âge... et quand il était arrivé pour vérifier, il avait entendu le directeur accompagné parlé d'une « _déclaration de guerre_ ». 

**\- Tch...**

Impossible de vérifier si c'était bel et bien son ami d'enfance, il devait être partit depuis le temps... Et les profs qui bloquaient le passage ! 

C'est chamboulé, agacé et perturbé qu'il regagna sa classe, totalement perdu. 

Il devait en parler à All Might ! 

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8: Qui sème le vent

**\- Tu en est sûr ?**

 **\- Je ne peut pas l'affirmer totalement mais ... oui...peut-être**

Après les récentes découvertes qu'il venait d'apprendre et le fait d'avoir _**peut-être**_ aperçu Izuku Midoriya, son ami d'enfance qui avait disparu il y a bientôt 11 ans dans quelques jours, Katsuki avait appeler All Might de son téléphone portable tout en marchant pour trouver des traces de son possible ami d'enfance. Téléphone à la main, il avait du attendre de finir les cours pour pouvoir sortir et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de téléphoner à son professeur pour lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé.

En effet, étant en jour de repos imposé par le directeur, ce dernier n'avait pas pu être là ce qui avait créer moult indignations des médias.

All Might était sidéré d'apprendre qu'il avait créer des problèmes à Yuei, décidément, le succès n'était pas toujours un point positif. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était que quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait détruit une porte blindé de Yuei.

Ce n'était pas un geste anodin, la réglementation d'alter était imposé à tout citoyens et extrêmement bien suivit par la police et les super héro. Ce geste était une provocation d'un ou de plusieurs méchants. Debout chez lui, All Might observa discrètement entre deux fines lamelle de son store, les citoyens de Mustafu passer dans sa rue calmement, lui même soucieux. Katsuki de son côté marchait rapidement, que All Might ne lui disent rien sur le coup ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, au fur et à mesure des mois qui étaient passé avec le n°1 des héros comme entraîneur, il avait appris à le connaître un minimum.

Il ne le disait pas souvent, même presque jamais mais ... All Might était quelqu'un de profondément gentil. D'héroïque et de sincèrement courageux. Il méritait son titre de n°1.

Savoir que sa présence avait en quelques façon perturbé la sécurité du lycée Yuei le perturbait. Mais le pire, était la porte.

Si c'était un alter ... non, c'était forcément un alter pour que ça aille aussi vite, et qu'un criminel venait les provoquer ainsi ... ! Sans parler des paroles de Nezumi-San et du fait que Katsuki avait cru apercevoir quelque chose !

 **\- Bakugo Shonen. Rendez vous à la plage le plus vite possible.**

Quand la communication coupa, Katsuki remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Les sourcils froncé, il se tenait debout devant l'ancien parc de jeux où il allait petit. Tant de souvenirs y étaient attaché.

Il repensa alors à Inko Midoriya, la maman d'Izuku.

Après s'être réveillé de son long coma, la jeune femme avait du réapprendre à vivre sans son enfant et, un jour, elle avait craqué.

Elle avait tenté de se suicider, heureusement pour elle, cela avait échoué. C'est à contre cœur de Mitsuki qu'elle fut placé en maison de repos pour réapprendre à vivre. Cela faisait si longtemps... Il se demandait comment elle réagirait si jamais c'était vraiment Izuku qu'il avait aperçu, tout à l'heure. Il savait que ces parents lui rendaient souvent visite. Pour sa part ... Elle lui rappelait bien trop Izuku.

Détournant le regard, il soupira avant de faire marche arrière et de courir jusqu'à la plage, là ou All Might et lui s'étaient donné rendez vous pendant plusieurs mois. Arrivant le premier, il se posa à son coin habituel et attendit un petit moment avant de râler.

 **\- Vous êtes en retard.  
\- Hahahaha je sais, désolé, il y a beaucoup de monde en ville ce soir**

All Might affichait un petit air désolé sur son visage, en réalités il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir en aide à quelqu'un sur le chemin et cela avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Redevenant sérieux, le blond observa son jeune élève quelques secondes avant de demander.

 **\- Cet Izuku Midoriya... Katsuki, tu m'as dit l'avoir peut-être aperçu sur le lieu de l'incident ?**

 **\- Ouais, enfin c'est peut-être pas lui ! Mais il y ressemblait...enfin... il lui aurait ressemblait si il avait mon âge !  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de lui.  
\- J'en voyait pas l'intérêt ! Puis de toute façon ça doit pas être lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fouterait ici sans même retrouver sa mère ou même moi hein ?! Après presque 11 ans de disparition ?! Tout le monde le crois mort !  
\- Tout le monde sauf toi.  
\- Tch... ! M'emmerdez pas là dessus vous aussi !**

 **\- Shonen ! Il faut s'attendre à l'éventualité que ce soit peut-être lui aussi ! Il a disparut tu m'as dit ? Il n'est pas forcément mort, toi même tu défend cette idée ! J'ignore le pourquoi du comment si c'était bel et bien lui, mais tu dois t'attendre à quelque chose de grave ! C'était visiblement un acte de provocation envers l'académie de Yuei et de leurs professeurs, des héros.**

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une claque à Katsuki. Bien sur qu'il le savait ! Serrant les dents, de la fumée s'échappait des poings serré de l'adolescent. Furieux, il était furieux contre lui même et contre les autres. Même si ce n'était pas Izuku, il avait l'espoir de le retrouver un jour ! De leurs montrer, qu'ils avaient tous tord! Que celui qui avait raison depuis le début et qui se débrouiller depuis des années à tenter de le retrouver son ami, c'était lui ! Voir cette silhouette avait réveillé en lui des choses...Qu'il avait enfouis on fond de lui depuis des années. Sans vraiment réalisé, Katsuki cria alors d'une voix furieuse tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Une culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu sauver Izuku quand ils étaient enfant. Une colère profonde envers lui même pour avoir traité si méchamment son ami sans alter, le sien l'ayant abruti devant la puissance qu'il allait disposé. Il était si stupide ! Il s'en voulait vraiment !

Plongé dans ses sentiments chaotique, ce fut quand il sentit quelque chose touché ces cheveux cendré qu'il revint à la réalité et que la voix douce de son professeur résonna.

 **\- Bakugo Shonen. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'était qu'un petit enfant à l'époque des faits. C'était au rôle des adultes et des héros sur place à ce moment de retrouver Midoriya-Kun. Tu n'es en rien responsable. Si c'est effectivement lui...Et bien on trouvera une solution tous ensemble. Pas vrais ? Quel gentil garçon tu es, au fond de toi haha !**

Silencieux, Katsuki observait All Might qui gardait le sourire aux lèvres, semblant confiant sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'est vrais... Il n'était en rien responsable mais il aurait tellement voulu...Faire quelque chose !

Portant une main à son visage, il cacha ses yeux humide avant de dire, faussement en colère.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment idiot !  
\- Ah bon ? Tu trouve ? Haha !**

Détournant son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de constaté qu'All Might était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, voir même paternaliste. Oui...il avait vraiment bien fait de devenir son élève.

Le ton sérieux d'All Might attira son attention.

 **\- Bien, maintenant que les choses son claire, je vais devoir en informer mes collègues le plus rapidement possible. Il va falloir s'attendre à quelque chose dans les prochains jours... à coups sûr ils feront parler d'eux, et à se moment là, nous seront sûr si cette personne que tu pense être Midoriya-Kun est bel et bien un criminel ou pas. Et quand bien même il y serait. Nous feront le maximum pour le sauver, toi et moi, Bakugo Shonen !**

C'est dans un soupire, suivit d'un grand sourire qui était carnassier que l'adolescent affirma.

 **\- Je serais le n°1, je me le suis promis pour Izuku ! Et je tiendrais ma promesse !  
\- ça c'est l'esprit que j'aime ! Aller, allons courir ensemble, ça fait longtemps !**

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger sous les conseils de son héro de professeur, que l'adolescent explosif fit son jogging accompagné de son aîné. Son regard rouge ce posant sur l'horizon, il souffla doucement.

 **\- Je te retrouverais crétin... !  
\- Du nerfs ! Tu traîne les pattes Bakugo Shonen !  
\- LA FERME ! J'VAIS VOUS BATTRE !  
\- HAHAHA ! Essaie déjà de suivre le mouvement !**

C'est sous les rires d'All Might et les cris de colère de Katsuki qu'ils s'éloignèrent, ignorant tout les deux à quel point un grave danger planait sur eux... Des bruits de pas ce firent entendre dans un long couloir aux mur tapissé de rouge, une lumière chaude éclairait l'endroit révélant d'ancien poster de stars déchiré ou abîmé par le temps, lui donnant une ambiance tamisé . Une silhouette masculine portant un uniforme assez classe s'approcha d'une porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Se penchant, il jeta un œil dans l'ouverture et, soulager de le trouver là, rentra.

Son corps fait de fumée noir aux reflet violet se mélangea à l'obscurité de la pièce avant qu'il n'allume la lumière, le figeant de peur.

 **\- Shigaraki Tomura, Deku ! Vous voilà enfin, je ne vous trouvais plus depuis des heures ! Où étiez vous passer ?  
\- Chuuuuut ! Kurogiri-San ! Quel plaisir de te retrouver !**

Black Mist ce tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, cette dernière était la pièce la plus grande du bâtiment et servait de chambre à Tomura. Comportant le strict nécessaire, cette dernière avait en son sein quelque chose de nouveau et d'effrayant.

Il ignorait encore ce que c'était mais la façon dont cette chose inhumaine dont le cerveau était à l'air ce tenait, assise en plein milieux de la pièce. Tomura dormait profondément contre le torse de Brainless alors que Deku, affalé lui aussi à côté de Tomura, fixait le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui parlant d'une voix basse. Le doigt devant sa bouche, Izuku le regardait avec des yeux plus qu'effrayant. Kurogiri ce demanda alors ce qui avait bien plus excité à ce point Deku pour qu'il soit dans un tel état avant qu'une voix grave et suave sortit d'un poste de télévision, allumé dans un coin.

 **\- Demain... Ce sera le grand jours.**

 _A suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9: Récolte la tempête

**\- Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux... ! Un ! Caché ou pas je vais vous trouver !**

Le petit garçon âgée de 4 ans ce décolla de l'arbre où il c'était mis compter pour un cache-cache. Un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda à gauche et à droite avant d'avancer en courant. Il savait par qui il allait commencé, c'était beaucoup trop facile ! Il aimait commencé par le trouver, car comme ça, c'était rassurant, il n'était pas perdu ou entrain de pleurer ! Où était-il ? 

Continuant à marché, l'enfant cria. 

**\- Je vais vous trouver ! Attention !**

Alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, il perçu la silhouette de ce qu'il cherchait et s'avança jusqu'à lui en rigolant en silence. Silencieux, il lui sauta dessus en contournant l'arbre. 

**\- Trouvé !**  
 **\- Ah ! T'es trop fort Kacchan !**

Katsuki, enfant ce mit à rigoler fièrement qu' Izuku lui face de telle éloges ! Le chatouillant et profitant de ses éclats de rires, le petit garçon dit d'une voix moqueuse à son ami qui riait sous ces chatouilles. 

**\- T'es trop facile à trouvé aussi, Deku ! Fait plus d'effort que ça sinon un jour, tu pourra pas te cacher correctement !**  
 **\- D'a...d'accord Kacchan j'essaierais !**

Les rires se calmèrent et alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, Izuku lui demanda. 

**\- Comment tu fais pour être si fort, Kaachan ?! C'est tellement cool moi aussi je veux devenir comme toi, et comme All Might !**  
 **\- Ha ? Et ben, je cherche, je cherche jusqu'à trouver ! Je ne baisse pas les bras ! C'est pour les looser, abandonné !**  
 **\- Pas même pour moi ?**  
 **\- ...Quoi ?**

Tournant son visage pour regarder Izuku à côté de lui, ce dernier avait son corps brûlé et recouvert de sang. 

Du sang, il y en avait partout ! 

Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, Katsuki recula d'un seul coup alors que la joyeuse forêt aux chants d'oiseaux s'étaient soudainement transformé en leurs quartier plongé en pleine nuit, la maison des Midoriya en feu derrière Izuku. Ce dernier, les yeux vide comme si il était mort leva sa main et se montra du doigts, sa peau brûlé jusqu'à la chaire qui laissait coulait de longue traînée de sang sur ces vêtements arraché. 

**\- Et moi Kacchan ? Tu m'as pas** **abandonné ?**  
 **\- IZUKU !**

Blanc. C'était son plafond... ? Haletant, Katsuki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait. Il dû prendre un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. 

Un cauchemar... 

La gorge sèche et le corps recouvert de sueur, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche en fermant les yeux pour ravaler la bille acide qui ce trouvait au fond de sa bouche. 

Il avait envie de vomir ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un cauchemars pareil. 

La journée commençait mal. Très mal. 

C'est avec une mine affreuse qu'il se rendit en cours. Il repensait à la veille quant il avait cru apercevoir Izuku et automatiquement son souvenir lui revenait en tête. 

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! 

Ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur sa classe, il vit que pratiquement tout le monde était déjà là et l'observait avec étonnement, ce qui déclencha son irritabilité. 

**\- Quoi ?!**

C'est Ochako qui prit la parole, un peut inquiète pour son camarade. 

**\- Et bien ...C'est que d'habitude tu arrive le premier et qu'aujourd'hui... Tu as une mine affreuse Bakugo-Kun, tu va bien ?!**  
 **\- Hey mec, t'as l'air d'avoir la crève ! Uraraka-San à raison t'as une sale gueule !**  
 **\- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit ma sale gueule ?! Aller vous faire foutre ! Mêlez-vous de votre cul putain.**

C'est de mauvaise humeur, plus qu'a l'accoutumé qu'il prit place à sa table, devant Todoroki Shoto qui le regardait étrangement, comme à peut-près tout le monde à vrais dire. 

La classe entière avait remarqué que, depuis la veille, ça n'allait pas avec Katsuki. Il était plus distant et plus agressif que d'habitude, plus d'une fois plusieurs élève de la classe l'avait vu marmonner des trucs incompréhensible et regarder dehors, ailleurs. 

En temps qu'amis, ça inquiétait à peut-près tout le monde, même Yuuga le nombriliste. 

Et ça, c'était inquiétant . Si même ce type s'inquiétait, c'est qu'il se passait quelques chose ! Habitué à l'agressivité de Katsuki, Ochako avait dû rentrer sa tête dans son cou en entendant Bakugo pester. 

Inquiète, assise à la table à côté de lui elle hésitait à forcer un peut puis, prenant son courage à deux main devant les yeux admiratif de ses camarade, elle posa sa main en douceur sur la sienne, attirant son regard. L'adolescente était toute rouge de se comporter ainsi envers son camarade mais elle devait se faire entendre ! 

**\- Bakugo-Kun ! Je sais que tu va crier mais tant pis ! On s'inquiète pour toi, tout le monde ! Alors si tu as un problème tu peux nous en parler tu sais, on est tes amis !**  
 **\- ...Amis ?**

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une nouvelle vague de colère et de rejet, elle fu surprise comme tout le monde que rien ne se passe. Le blond avait détourner la tête et n'avait rien dit de plus. 

Momo regarda Katsuki, totalement surprise. Il n'avait même pas rejeté la main d'Ochako-Chan ! C'était ... déstabilisant. 

**\- Maintenant que vous avez fini votre petit moment d'amitié et d'amour collectif, on peut commencer le cours ?**  
 **\- AI** **Z** **AWA SENSEI ?!**

Ce dernier était présent depuis quelques minutes mais, personne n'avait noté sa présence, tous préoccupé par Bakugo. Le professeur principal posa lui aussi son regard sur son élève, il savait pourquoi Katsuki était ainsi, All Might les avaient contacter. Il allait devoir parler avec son élève en tête à tête. 

**\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai réussie à capter votre attention, parlons de notre journée. Aujourd'hui ce sera spécial, nous allons nous déplacer en dehors du lycée pour apprendre des techniques de sauvetage avec le professeur N°13 spécialisé dans ce genre de cas.**

Katsuki écouta vaguement les explications qui allaient être donné à toute la classe par son professeur principal. 

Amis... Tss... 

Cette journée avait mal commencé, et il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour la terminer. Il avait envie de sécher mais c'était interdit. Il ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise image quand il deviendrait pro. Hors de question... même si il avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

Était-ce son imagination ou bien c'était à cause de son cauchemar ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il avait cette désagréable sensation qu'il allait se passer quelque chose... 

En se jour maudit. 

Il serra les poings en se souvenant de quel jours il était, aujourd'hui. 

Cela faisait 11 ans, jours pour jours qu'Izuku avait disparut. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Alors qu'il sortait de sa classe, il réfléchissait à l'éventualité que son ami -si c'était bien lui- soit bel et bien un criminel... 

Si Izuku Midoriya était bien vivant et qu'il soit devenu un criminel... 

**\- Bakugo-Kun, mettons nous ensemble dans le b...us... ?**

Alors qu'Ochako proposait gentiment de partager les même siège pendant qu'Iida dictait comment s'installer à tout le monde, Katsuki lui lança un regard terrible. Si bien qu'elle recula sous la peur. 

Ces yeux... ! 

Ils étaient tellement remplie de fureur ! Quelque chose de terrible dévorait Katsuki, il semblait fou furieux, jamais elle ne l'avait vu si en colère et prêt à péter un câble, pas même quand Todoroki-Kun le provoquait ! 

**\- ... Fait ce que tu veux.**

Si Izuku était devenu un criminel, et qu'il cherchait la guerre, il allait devoir le combattre. Et lui botter le cul, pour le recadrer et pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Montant dans le bus, ils prirent place. Assise à côté de son camarade, Uraraka Ochako déglutit difficilement. 

Katsuki était effrayant ... 

Détournant le regard, la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le jeune homme. Fermant ses yeux, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui lui lança un regard mauvais. 

**\- N'oublie pas ...Que tu n'es pas seul Bakugo-Kun ! Je ne sais pas ... ce qu'il se passe avec toi depuis hier mais on à tous remarquer... On est là pour toi d'accord... ?**

La classe entière avait coupé court à ses discutions pour observer Ochako et Katsuki échanger.  
C'était vraiment une fille courageuse comme il les aimait pensa Mineta, ce pervers. 

Katsuki ce contenta de la regarder lourdement, la regardant soutenir avec du mal son regard mais ne lâchant rien. 

**\- ... Compris.**

Aizawa qui était debout au début du bus ne manqua aucun moment. Sa classe était solidaire entre elle, c'était une bien belle qualité mais également un défaut si ce n'était pas bien adapter ... 

Une fois arrivé, ils découvrirent avec étonnement que le SCA ressemblait énormément à un parc d'attraction. C'est avec amusement que Tsuyu remarqua la zone aquatique qui lui faisait déjà de l'oeil. 

**\- Normalement nous aurions dû être 3 mais ne seront que 2 à vous faire cours, aujourd'hui.**

Trois? Ils parlaient sûrement d'All Might. Il ne savait pas où il pouvait être... Peut-être entrain de parler au directeur ou à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin... mais ça allait suffire. 

Numéro 13 et Aisawa Sensei étaient de très bon professeur. Il observa l'astronaute parler avec passion de son camp d'entraînement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peut, ce détendant.  
Alors que numéro 13 venait de finir son discours et fut acclamé par la plus part des élèves présent, leurs professeur principal se décolla du mur. 

**\- Bien, maintenant ...**

Un bruit étrange coupa la parole au héros. Un court circuit venait d'apparaître et toutes les lumières du bâtiment se coupèrent, tout comme la diffusion de l'eau de la fontaine qui semblait perturbé, inquiétant alors les deux pros.

Ce n'était pas normal... 

Un trou de couleur noir et violet apparut devant la fontaine, pas plus gros qu'un ballon de basket. Mais cela fut suffisant pour venir titiller les sens aiguisé du héro discret.

Aizawa ce retourna soudainement vers la fontaine en même temps que Kurogiri apparut sous une forme inhumaine, l'obscurité de son corps s'étalant sur plusieurs mètres, creusant dans le sol. 

En son milieu, quelque chose fut visible. C'était une visage ! 

Shigaraki Tomura observait de ses yeux fou l'endroit où ils venaient d'apparaître et, en croisant son regard, Aizawa ressentit un violent frisson. 

**\- Regroupez-vous !**

La voix autoritaire de leurs professeurs permis aux élèves de ne plus doutait de ce qu'il leurs arrivaient. Et ce n'étaient pas normal ! 

**\- Numéro 13, veuille sur eux !**

Les élèves tentaient de comprendre ce qu'ils se passaient alors que N°13 tentait de les rassurer en vain. Eijirou demanda en se penchant un peut en avant, sa main au niveau des sourcils pour cacher la lumière du jours qui l'empêchait de bien voir. 

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est quoi ça ?!**

Shigaraki Tomura sortit le premier de Kurogiri, vite suivit d'une centaine d'autres personnes tous au physique et au genre différent. 

**\- C'est comme à l'examen, y'a pas de compte à rebours ?**

 **\- Ne bougez pas !**

C'est en voyant leurs professeur mettre ses lunettes si spéciale que Bakugo compris que non, ça ne faisait vraiment pas partit de leurs plans. Aussitôt, il demanda en criant. 

**\- Oi ! Il se passe quoi là ?!**

 **\- Ce sont de super vilain !**

Le fait que des supers vilains soient réellement là pour les attaquer fut suffisant pour terroriser une bonne partie de la classe. Une forme gigantesque et non humaine apparut près de Tomura.

Brainless avait le corps d'un homme très musclé à la peau bizarrement bleu marine, mais sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un oiseau, le regard dans le vide et la cervelle à l'air semblait attendre les ordres alors que la voix de Kurogiri se fit entendre. 

**\- Je ne vois qu'Heraser Head et numéro13. D'après l'emploi du temps que nous avons récupéré, All Might était censé être là lui aussi.**

 **\- Où est-il ?**

La douce voix, presque malsaine de Tomura résonna près de Kurogiri qui se tournait doucement vers son allié. 

**\- Je n'ai pas ramener tout ce petit monde pour rien...le symbole de la paix est absent ? Buter quelques mioche le fera-t-il venir ?**

Cela ne fit que confirmer les doutes d'Aizawa. Il dit à son collègue avant d'activer son Alter. 

**\- Ce sont donc bien eux qui nous ont provoquer l'autre jours...**

Katsuki serra les dents en voyant les derniers hommes rentrer dans le SCA dans le but de les tuer. Hors de question de ce laisser faire, ils allaient de toute manière quitter l'endroit ! 

Quelle journée de merde vraiment ! Il aurait du écouter sa mauvaise impression au lieux de ce forcer à venir ici putain ! 

Kurogiri était entrain de terminer le transfert des hommes dans le SCA, il ne restait plus qu'une personne. 

La masse noire s'agita une dernière fois pour laisser voir un adolescent portant un élégant ensemble. 

Le pantalon noir et bien cintrée la taille lui faisait de longue jambe, seul la chemise blanche ressortait du lot, accompagné d'une cravate d'un noir profond. Sans veste, le jeune homme portait des gants en cuir aux mains. Ses cheveux vers sapin partaient dans tout les sens, semblant indiscipliné et sur ses joues, ce trouvaient quelques petites tâches de rousseurs.

Portant autour de sa taille une ceinture où y était attaché plusieurs couteaux bien aiguisé, les jeune homme avait glissé les mains dans ses poches et avançaient avec un sourire tordu aux lèvres. 

**\- Il n'est pas là ? Quelle manque cruel d'éducation... On c'est déplacé pour le voir pourtant ...**

En le voyant, Katsuki fut frappé par la réalité. 

Son ami était bel et bien vivant ! Il avait raison d'y croire ! Ces yeux vert... Ces taches de rousseurs et cette chevelure !

Au lieux d'être plongé dans une joie hystérique de retrouver son ami d'enfance, l'adolescent explosif dû ravaler une bille d'angoisse mêlée à de la peur. 

Izuku Midoriya était bel et bien là. Non pas pour le retrouver, mais pour le tuer. 

**\- On va bien s'amuser...**

Croisant le regard de Katsuki, Deku passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant voir un sourire à faire peur All Might. 

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 10: Survivre

**\- On va bien s'amuser...**

 **\- N'y pense pas maintenant. Du moins, pas tout de suite, Deku-kun.**

La mine réjouie de Deku ce transforma en grimace de colère mêlée à de la frustration en entendant son aîné ténébreux lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'amuser tout de suite. Ennuyé, il soupira alors qu'il logeait ses mains ganté dans les poches arrière de son pantalon, la moue arrogante.

 **\- Ouais, ouais, le plan tout ça...**

 **\- Izuku...**

Katsuki regardait avec horreur son ami d'enfance, bel et bien dans le côté des méchants. Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?! Il était devenu un assassin ?! D'après ses souvenirs, après 4 ans il était impossible de développer un Alter ! Alors...il serait parmi eux sans pouvoir ?! Le regard et ce sourire tordu... ça cachait quelque chose !

Il avait beau avoir son tant recherché ami, devant lui... il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas Izuku Midoriya... ! Impossible !

 **\- Des vilains ?! Ces gars sont assez taré pour envoyer des gars dans un lycée de super héro !**

Ce fut la voix de Kirishima qui attira son attention. Totalement restabilisé, il les regarda pour essayer de comprendre comment arriver à se tirer de cette situation !

Momo s'approcha alors de N°13 et questionna rapidement son professeur.

 **\- Sensei, il n'y as pas de détecteur d'intrusion ?**

 **-Si bien sur, mais...**

 **-L'invasion à-t-elle lieux qu'ici où dans tout le lycée ? Si les capteurs n'ont pas réagit, c'est que l'un deux peut le neutraliser. Nous sommes très loin du lycée. Ils connaissent nos horaires, ils sont peut-être tarés mais pas idiots. Loin de là. Ils doivent avoir un objectif, tout à l'air d'avoir été minutieusement planifier...**

Shoto Todoroki venait de prend la parole. Inquiet, ce dernier tentait visiblement de tenir compte de la situation et de trouver une solution possible, en effet, le jeune homme savait garder son sang froid et analysait la situation avec le plus grand des calmes, donnant des frissons à la classe entière. Aizawa dit alors à son collègue.

 **\- N°13, évacue les élèves et essaie de contacter le lycée. S'ils ont penser aux capteurs, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas à sous estimer. Denki ! Essaie de contacter le lycée avec ton alter !**

 **\- Ok !**

 **\- Sensei ! Vous n'allez pas les** **combattre seul ?! Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour vous seul !**

Aizawa regarda son élève, Ochako qui venait de lui dire cela. La petite semblait inquiète pour lui. Brave petite. Ses lunettes si spéciale sur le nez, il dit d'un ton confiant pour la convaincre.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, un super héro à toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac. N°13, je te les laisse.**

Et en un clignement de paupière, Eraser Head ce jeta dans la foule de super vilain qui se moquèrent quelques minutes avant de le regretter amèrement. C'est d'une voix mortellement ennuyé que Tomura déclara, se grattant le cou sous la frustration de voir Eraser Head battre leurs alliés.

 **\- Ils m'agacent ces pros... Les seconds couteaux ne servent à rien...**

 **\- C'est Eraser Head après tout, à quoi tu t'attendait ?**

La voix moqueuse, Deku observait avec une certaine admiration cet homme ce battre avec agilité et souplesse, notant mentalement tout ce qu'il observait, cependant, il n'était pas imbattable et c'est rapidement qu'il le remarqua. Ennuyé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda ailleurs.

Eraser Head hein ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il crève.

Le regard vert de Deku se posa sur un adolescent au loin qui ne cessaient de l'observer et ça, ça l'agaçait petit à petit. Comme si quelque chose, au fond de lui, semblait le reconnaître alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu sa sale gueule avant.

 **\- Bakugo-Kun ! On doit évacuer, bouge toi !**

 **\- Ne me dit pas quoi faire, robocop !**

C'est à contre cœur que Katsuki tourna le dos à son ami d'enfance et s'éloigna en courant vers la sortie, impossible de rester ici c'était du suicide, il avait beau aimait ce battre et casser la gueule à des minables, si ils pouvaient éviter de mourir ça l'arrangerait bien !

Puis, Izuku...

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent vers la sortit, Kurogiri se dressa devant eux, leurs bloquant le passage vers la sortie.

 **\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin.**

Au loin, Deku eu un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Intelligent, très intelligent. Kurogiri avait profiter qu'Eraser Head cligne des yeux pour se téléporter et attaquer ses sale mioches.

 **\- Enchanté. Nous sommes la ligue des Super-Vilain. Je suis au regret de vous avouer, que notre visite à Yuei, le lycée de héro, a pour but de mettre fin au symbole d'All Might, le symbole de la Paix. All Might aurait du se trouver ici, aujourd'hui. Mais visiblement, il y a eu un changement. Peut importe, mon rôle ne change pas.**

Alors que cet enfoiré osait menacer le symbole de la paix et sa classe, ses amis, Katsuki ne su résister à l'attaquer, vite suivit de Kirishima qui avait durcit son corps en entier au même moment que N°13 avait voulu attaquer.

 **\- Les garçons !  
\- CRÈVE !**

L'explosion fut puissante, alors que la fumée ce dispersait petit à petit, Kirishima, à côté de Katsuki dit d'une voix moqueuse.

 **\- Ah ! Tu ne t'attendait pas à ce qu'on prenne les devant !  
\- J'avoue, j'ai eu chaud... Je ne suis pas un tueur d'enfant ...mais pour la cause que j'ai choisi, j'éliminerais** **quiquonq** **ue** **ce dressera sur mon chemin !**

C'est à la surprise général que Kurogiri ouvrit ses bras, en l'espace d'une secondes, il s'étendit sur toute la surface du terrain. Certains eurent la chance d'échapper à la séparation du vilain, d'autre non.

C'est dans cette dernière catégorie que Katsuki faisait partit.

Évidemment.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il venait de tomber au sol dans un endroit infesté de vilains, heureusement pour lui, Kirishima était avec lui. Paniqué, il demanda.

 **\- Bordel on est où ?!**

 **\- Pas le temps pour les questions !**

Esquivant un coup de couteau, Katsuki utilisa un coup de poing et mis au sol son premier adversaire. Dos à dos avec son ami, il dit d'une voix colérique.

 **\- On se débarrasse de ces nulos et on rejoint les autres !**

 **\- Compte sur moi mon pote ! On va leurs faire mordre la poussière !**

Que c'était ennuyant de voir Eraser Head ce battre contre des minables. Deku s'ennuyait profondément. Il commença alors à s'éloigner sous le regard pas vraiment surpris de Tomura qui lui demanda de sa voix si malsaine.

 **\- Où va tu Deku ... ?  
\- En tuer quelques un... Faut bien ramener All Might non ?**

C'est dans un sourire cruel qu'il s'éloigna. En le voyant s'éloigner, le héro à l'Alter si discret ce retourna pour lancer une de ces bandes vers Deku, l'enroulant autour de son poignet et tirant dessus pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Alors qu'il tirait dessus de toute ses forces, il fut surpris de voir que ce type étrangement bien habillé ne semblait même pas se débattre.

 **\- Où tu va toi ?! Reste ici !**

Alors qu'il tirait sur la bande pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, il se figea quelques secondes. Ses mains ce mirent à trembler, d'abord discrètement puis de plus en fort, devenant clairement visible. Le visage pâle, l'Alter d'Eraser Head ce mit comme à trembloter, comme si ...

Comme si, il avait du mal à se concentrer pour garder son Alter Actif.

 **\- Qui...Qui est-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es ... ?!**

Le sourire sournois de Deku s'agrandissait petit à petit, devenant effrayant.

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas ignorer vos ennemis, Sensei...**

Au même moment, des ennemis ce jetèrent dessus. C'est avec du mal qu'il esquiva le nombre impressionnant d'ennemis, se débarrassant des plus dangereux.

Puis vint Shigaraki Tomura.

A son contact, c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit son coude partir en miettes. Frappant Tomura au torse, il s'éloigna aussitôt, esquivant encore quelques coups avant de s'arrêter, visiblement mis à mal et essoufflé. C'est la douce voix de Tomura qui attira son attention.

 **-Ton alter n'est pas idéal pour un long combat contre plusieurs ennemis... Ce n'est pas ton lot quotidien...**

 ****Alors qu'il était tombé sur le dos, Tomura se releva lentement, restant à 4 patte à même le sol, sa voix si langoureuse se tintant d'amusement.

 **\- Ta spécialité à toi, c'est d'attaquer par surprise et d'en finir rapidement ... Si tu t'est jeter dans la mêlée c'est pour rassurer tes élèves non ? Magnifique ! Tu es admirable ! Mais au fait, super héro... Ce n'est pas moi, le le gros morceau...**

En un instant, Brainless ce tenait derrière Azawa qui, épuisé n'avait pas fait attention à ce type, c'est sans pouvoir rien faire que le coup tomba et que le sang gicla, faisant valser ses lunettes au loin.

S'éloignant, les mains dans le dos, Deku semblait de bonne humeur, ses yeux vert posé fixement sur le terrain d'exercice des effondrements, il souriait calmement.

Il allait tuer ses enfants.

Et le monde allait comprendre sa douleur.

Alors que Katsuki venait d'exploser la gueule à un des derniers figurant qui avait osé essayer de s'en prendre à lui, il soupira, visiblement agacé.

 **\- Déjà fini ? Quels nuls !  
\- Ouais carrément ! Trop facile à battre !**

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche du garçon aux cheveux rouge. Observant la pièce, il dit alors, visiblement préoccupé.

 **\- Bon, allons chercher les autres ! Vu qu'ont est encore ici, ils doivent être dans les parages ! Certains ne sont pas orienté offensif, si on avait pas sauté sur l'ennemi N°13 l'aurait sûrement aspiré ! On en serait pas à l'heure actuel... Faut qu'on assume !**

 **\- Si tu veux y aller, va y !**

 **\- Mh ?!**

 **\- Moi, je vais défoncer ce type aux portails !**

 **-Quoi ?! Mais nos attaques sont inefficace contre lui ! Arrête de faire ton gamin !**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

Katsuki venait de crier contre son ami, l'air particulièrement revêche et dangereux, effrayant quelques secondes le pauvre Kirishima

 **\- Il leurs sert de porte d'entrer et de sortie ! Sans lui, ils seront coincé ici. Doit y'avoir forcément un moyen de l'avoir !**

C'est un bruit derrière lui qui attira l'attention du blond cendré. Il tendit sa main en arrière et quelques secondes plus tard une explosion résonna en même temps qu'un cri de douleur. C'était un ennemi invisible qui était tenue fermement par le col, inconscient.

 **\- Puis... si ils sont tous du même genre, les autres n'auront pas besoin de nous.  
\- Les réflexes de malade...Depuis quand tu te la joue détendu... ? D'habitude t'est plus ... « Crève ! Crève ! Crève ! »**

 **\- Je suis toujours détendu tête de pioche !**

 **\- Ah ! Là je te reconnais !**

 **\- Peuh !**

Jetant le corps de son dernier ennemi au sol, Katsuki s'éloigna et demanda, moqueur.

 **\- T'y vas ou pas ?!**

 **-Ah, attend !** **Croire en ses potes, ça c'est viril, Katsuki ! Tu m'as convaincu !**

C'est sous un sourire satisfait du blond que Kirishima explosa ses poings si solide l'un contre l'autre, totalement convaincue.

 **\- Ce que vous êtes bruyant...**

Un violent frisson ce mit à parcourir le corps entier de Katsuki. Sans doute, était-il trop choqué par la situation qu'il ne put remarque que, Kirishima lui aussi semblait frissonner à cette douce voix remplie de folie.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent aussitôt dans le bâtiment vide d'ennemis.

Plus les bruits se rapprocher, et plus une sensation de malaise s'installa dans la pièce.

 **\- O...Oi Katsuki c'est quoi ça ?!  
\- J'en...j'en sai** **s** **rien !**

Sans comprendre pourquoi, leurs corps ce mettaient à trembler comme un animal apeuré par quelque chose, un danger bien trop imposant pour eux.

Fuir... ils avaient envie de fuir mais leurs corps ne réagissaient pas !

Danger, danger...Danger !

Cette voix...ça ne pouvait-être que ... !

La seule porte de la pièce sortit d'un coup de ses gong et tomba au sol dans un bruit lourd, écrasant au passage le corps inconscient de certains hommes. Debout, les mains dans les poches ce tenait Deku, un pied en l'air, il venait d'exploser d'un grand coup de pied la porte. Plongé dans le noir, seul ces yeux d'un vert émeraude étonnant et sa silhouette fine étaient visible.

Kirishima qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katsuki semblait si tendu ni pourquoi il se sentait si mal, il demanda en criant.

 **\- T'es qui enfoiré ?!  
\- Moi ? Je suis celui qui vais vous tuer...**

 _A suivre..._


	11. Chapitre 11: Deku

**\- T'es qui enfoiré ?!  
\- Moi ? Je suis celui qui va vous tuer...**

Froid. Dur. Cruel. Voilà ce qu'émanait le garçon aux cheveux vert aux yeux des deux élèves de Yuei.

Ce type... il avait le regard d'un tueur, plus aucun doute sur ça ! A cette constatation, une colère noire se mit à envahir Katsuki qui serra les dents à s'en faire mal aux gencives, ses poings se serrant puis se desserrant convulsivement. La voix mauvaise il ordonna son ordre à son ami, attirant l'attention de Kirishima . Ce dernier remarqua alors que Katsuki était vraiment effrayant comme ça...

 **\- Kirishima. Dégage.  
\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Après ce que tu viens de me dire ?!  
\- Ta gueule, fous le camp tout de suite !  
\- Mhh ? Vous vous séparez ? Bah, ça me va, de toute manière, je vais vous tuer tout les deux. Si tu espère le sauver, sache que tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable...**

Voyant que Kirishima restait encore là comme un imbécile, Katsuki leva son bras armé de son énorme grenade et dit.

 **\- Rejoins les autres !**

En un instant, une explosion résonna dans la pièce alors que Kirishima était projeté à travers le mur qui s'écroula. L'ado aux cheveux rouge cria plus de peur que de douleur, l'explosion n'avait pas été puissante au point de le blesser mais dévaler la pente ça, ça faisait mal !

 **\- KATSUKIIIII! ENFOIRE!  
\- Katsuki ?**

Katsuki regarda son ami d'enfance qui semblait réfléchir sur le nom de famille, ce qui l'intrigua. Ce pourrait-il que ... ? Alors qu'il se posait la question, Deku reposa sa jambe et s'approcha, gardant les mains dans les poches, le visage ennuyé.

 **\- T'as l'air d'un mec puissant... Je vais m'amuser à te disséquer.  
\- ...Comment...Comment as-tu osé...Comment t'as pu m'oublier enfoiré** **?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Deku avait froncé ses sourcils en entendant les paroles de cet emmerdeur, de quoi il lui parlait encore ce débile ? Observant de plus près, le blond ce tenait là, les poings serrer et pencher en avant vers lui, ses yeux rouge le fusillant tant il était fou furieux. C'était amusant à voir tiens !

 **\- Comment t'as pu** **m'** **oublier connard ?! Après toutes ses années à te chercher encore et encore...Te voila ! Mais t'as oublier ! Quelle connerie !  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, arrête ton numéro de Drama Queen, c'est pitoyable...**

 **\- Celui qu'est pitoyable, c'est toi Izuku !**

En une seconde, Katsuki se jeta sur son ancien ami. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier, lui ?! Impossible ! Il allait lui rappeler, le passer à tabac si il fallait mais Izuku allait se souvenir de lui ! Courant vers lui, il usa de ses explosions pour se rapprocher en quelque secondes de sa cible, bras levé, il cria.

 **\- IZUKU !**

Deku plissa ses yeux et prit une posture défensive avant que la première explosion entre eux n'éclate. L'immeuble entier où ils étaient était secouer sous la violence de l'explosion. Kirishima, bien plus en bas regardait de loin le combat s'entamer, totalement sur le cul. Il...ne devait pas rester ici, Katsuki allait gérer ! Ouais, il devait faire confiance en son ami et aller aider les autres, il était fort, il allait gérer se combat facilement, c'était Bakugo après tout non ?! S'éloignant en courant, il regarda sa main qui tremblait encore un peut au souvenir, quel étrange pouvoir, était-ce son alter ? Figer les gens ? Dès qu'il avait quitté l'endroit, cela n'avait fait plus aucun effet...

Une chose était sûre. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

La poussière mélangé à la fumé de l'explosion se dispersait petit à petit dans la pièce. Tout était en très mauvais état, les murs et le sol étaient jonché de cadavres et de bout de pierre, la porte qu'avait défoncé l'adolescent aux cheveux vert avait carrément changé de place sous le souffle de l'explosion qu'avait produit Katsuki.

L'ambiance qui planait dans la pièce était électrique, chargé d'animosité et de dangerosité.

 **\- Quel alter puissant Katsuki-Kun... Cependant...**

Katsuki ce tenait de bout, figé. Le corps tremblant, il affichait une mine déformé par la peur en voyant devant lui quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir.

C'était petit, ça se tenait debout et ça le fixait de ces grand yeux vert et mort.

Izuku, âgé de 4 ans était bel et bien là. Habillé comme dans ses cauchemars, l'enfant avait la moitié de son corps brûlé et du sang coulait à flot de son corps à tel point qu'une petite flaque de sang c'était formé sous ses pieds.

Plus loin ce trouvait Deku, saint et sauf. Il avait esquivé son coup et en croisant le regard carmin de sa futur victime, il l'avait utilisé. Observant le blond figé et ce mettre à trembler de plus en plus, il haussa un sourcil en le voyant avoir les yeux humide.

 **\- C'est qu'on est un grand sentimental à ce que je vois ?**

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ! Izuku... ! Izuku se tenait devant lui, mort et le fixait de ces yeux sans vie, debout ! Il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un corps humain entrain de brûler, le goût acre du sang ce déposer sur sa langue, il pouvait sentir que tout cela était vrais, pourtant...pourtant ! Où était Deku ?! Regardant autour de lui, la pièce avait totalement changé. Plongé dans le noir, il recula soudainement quand la maison des Midoriya apparut derrière lui, en feu.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

C'était pas possible, pas possible !

 **\- Ka** **tsuki.**

La voix du petit Izuku résonna. Refusant de regarder ce qu'il se passait, il hurla de peur et de colè 'est-ce que c'était que cet alter ?!

 **\- NON ! NON, NON ET NON IMPOSSIBLE !**

Le visage en main, Katsuki avait l'impression de devenir totalement fou, c'était pas vrai, tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge !

 **\- Katsuki... !**

 **\- Ta gueule ! La ferme ! T'existe pas ! FERME LA !**

Le regardant, il le vit alors à un mètre de lui, reculant encore plus il hurla en perdant l'équilibre, rampant en arrière pour s'éloigner, au sol. Sa voix qui au début était furieuse et apeuré ce mit à faiblir pour devenir faible et tremblotante.

 **\- T'approche pas, Izuku ! Reste où...Où t'es ! Arrête ! Je suis...Désolé ! Pardon, pardon !**

Deku observa alors quelques secondes la victime de son alter au sol, les mains sur son visage, Katsuki était recroqueviller sur lui même et en pleure.

Levant ses yeux au ciel, il soupira de lassitude.

C'était trop facile.

Sa main tenant un couteau à la lame particulièrement aiguisé, il l'abattit d'un cou sur sa victime. Par contre, ce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu c'était que l'adolescent en face de lui bloque son poignet. Surpris, il se débattit en vain, quelle poigne !

 **\- Lâche moi !  
\- Deku...**

Fronçant ses sourcils, Deku le regardait sans comprendre. Peut de personne connaissait son nom, et il faisait attention à ne pas le dire à n'importe qui, comment ... ?

 **\- Deku... Depuis quand...Tu m'appelle Katsuki...? Tu m'as toujours appeler Kacchan... !**

Kacchan ? Fronçant ses sourcils, il ignorait ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?! Tirant sur son bras, il grimaça de douleurs quand il le lui tordit le forçant à lâcher son couteau.

 _ **« Nee Deku, on deviendra fort ensemble d'accord ? »**_

 _ **« Je deviendrais le numéro 1 ! »**_

 _ **« T'es sans alter ? T'es nul alors ! »**_

 _ **« DEKUUUUUUU ! »**_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça.. ?  
Une violente douleur à la tête le fit grimacer, portant son autre main au visage, il cria.

 **\- Lâche moi putain ! Lâche moi !**

 **\- Non !**

Surpris, il le vit le regarder avec des yeux brillant de larmes, ces dernières coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Il affichait un visage sérieux alors qu'il le fixait dans les yeux.

Rouge.

 _ **« - Hey, Kacchan, si tu deviens le numéro un, tu sera mon héro alors !**_

 _ **Le petit blond l'observa avec surprise avant de devenir tout rouge et de lui dire, visiblement mal à l'aise.**_

 _ **\- C..Crétin ! Si...Si ça peut de faire plaisir ! »**_

Vert.

 **\- Kacchan... ?**

 **\- Deku ?**

Ce ...n'était pas possible ! Écarquillant les yeux, Deku observa pour la première fois son ami d'enfance sans mauvaise intention. Sans s'en rendre compte, Katsuki attira de plus près son ami, leurs yeux se croisant et de cherchant quelques secondes.

Izuku. Là c'était Izuku.

Il reconnaissait ce regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps... Celui de l'enfant qu'il avait connu il fut un temps.

Perdu, totalement perdu, Deku observait Katsuki, malgré la dangerosité de la situation il leva ses mains ganté et lentement, pris le visage de son ami en main, c'était pour ça...qu'il avait cette sensation de le connaître... ? Caressant les traits de son visage qui lui disait quelque chose, le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien...

 **\- ...Je suis désolé ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu** **-**

Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, Deku avait paniqué et la seule chose qu'il lui vint en tête fut de plonger son regard si vert dans les yeux de son ami. L'instant plus tard, il le lâcha pour le regarder s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

Debout, le visage tordu par la situation qu'il vivait, l'assassin lâcha un cri de douleur, non, ce n'était que des conneries tout ça ! S'éloignant le plus vite possible, Izuku ce mit à courir.

Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, Katsuki revint à lui. Totalement perdu, il se releva et chercha du regard Deku pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, la dernière chose qu'il ce souvenait c'était les yeux brillant d'Izuku puis plus rien...

Non... ?

 **\- DEKU !**

Au même moment, une explosion ce fit entendre. All Might était arrivé ?!  
Se relevant, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et vit un peut plus loin Deku courir vers le centre du SCA.

 **\- DEKU !**

Il avait beau crier, son ami s'éloigner de plus en plus, impossible de le laisser filer entre ses doigts une fois de plus ! Grimpant sur le bord de la fenêtre explosé, il se jeta dans le vide et usa de ses explosions pour se rapprocher de lui.

Deku ! Deku ! Il allait le sauver, il allait le ramener à sa famille !

 **\- DEKU !**

Alors qu'il arrivait sur lui, il le vit se retourner et le regarder avec surprise.

 **\- T'ES A MOI ! TU M'ECHAPERA PAS !**

Au même moment, il atterrit sans délicatesse sur son ami en lui donna un violent coup de poing en pleine face, il devait l'empêcher de disparaître une nouvelle fois ! S'écroulant au sol en l'emportant ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Quand, enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, il se retrouva un peut plus loin que son ami et, c'est limite en se jetant dessus qu'il grimpa sur ses hanches, le tenant par le col il hurla.

 **\- «** _ **Je suis désolé**_ **» ?! C'est quoi ces conneries enfoiré ?! Hors de question, tu reste là Deku !**

 **\- Dégage ! Dégage putain ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de rester avec un minable comme toi !**

Le nez en sang, Deku avait réussit a attraper un des nombreux couteau qui se trouvait attaché à sa taille et tentait de le frapper avec. C'est difficilement que Katsuki esquiva ses coups, le sang coulant d'une coupure à sa joue il hurla à l'adolescent qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps

 **\- VA CHIER !**

 **\- TOI VA CHIER !**

 ****Tenant son couteau à main nue, il se fichait bien de saigner ! Il le tenait ! Posant sa main sur sa tête, il cria

 **\- TA GUEULE !**

La seconde d'après, une explosion résonna. Pas assez forte pour tuer mais assez pour mettre KO son ami qui ce débattait comme un forcené, et quelle force ! Il avait eue du mal à le tenir en place ! Observant son ami inconscient, il l'observa. C'était quoi cet alter ?! Depuis quand il en avait un ce con ?! Il avait vraiment cru devenir fou ! Soupirant, il se redressa pour venir s'occuper de Deku, liant ses poings et ses cheville, il lui confisqua ses lames au cas où, il ne fallait pas qu'il réussisse à s'échapper !

Pendant ce temps là, le combat entre All Might et Brainless faisait rage. Plus d'une fois, la tension était monté à son paroxysme, cet humain modifié était un véritable monstre de puissance et quand Katsuki arriva, c'est avec l'aide de Shoto qu'ils aidèrent All Might à repousser les ennemis.

Tomura semblait agité, grattant à sang son cou il cherchait visiblement quelque chose du regard. Impossible qu'il ai perdu, son Alter était bien trop puissant psychologiquement pour qu'il ai perdu. Énervé, il faisait face au héro et dit d'une voix ennuyé.

 **\- C'est le game over... Partons, Kurogiri.  
\- Et concernant ...  
\- ...Il arrivera bien à rentrer.**

Au même moment, les professeurs arrivèrent pour mettre fin à cette journée horrible. C'est sans Deku que Tomura siffla à All Might.

 **\- La prochaine fois, je te tuerais !**

All Might essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, son corps ce changeant petit à petit la fumé de sa transformation se mêlant à la fumé d'un cratère ce qui permettait de cachait sa véritable apparence. Katsuki, s'approcha rapidement pour voir son professeur.

\- **Vous avez sale mine  
\- Même avec mon Alter, j'ai eu des difficultés à battre cette chose...Bakugo Shonen, ils reviendront un jour**

 **\- On sera là pour les accueillir... Quant à moi... Izuku Midoriya, je l'ai retrouver.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- J'en ai chier ma race pour le battre, je suis ...fatigué. Je l'ai ****ligoté** **, il a tout oubli** **é** **de moi...**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Bakugo ! Enfoiré !**

 ****

Alors que les professeurs se séparaient pour récupérer les élève séparer un peut partout, que Kirishima arriva vers eux en courant.

 **\- Ah quel esprit de camaraderie, Kirishima Shonen... AH ! Mais il va découvrir mon corps !**

C'est avec soulagement que Cimentos sauva la mise à son collègue et qu'on appris qu'aucun des enfants présent n'étaient blessé. A part Eraser Head et N°13 qui étaient gravement blessé, tout le monde était sain et sauf.

Observant son Deku menotté et les yeux caché par un tissu marcher vers la camionnette de la police, il avait dû, à contre cœur en parler à All Might et les professeurs qui avaient jugé bon de léguer à la police.

Elle saurait quoi faire de lui.

C'est, totalement impassible que Deku s'installa dans la camionnette, ignorant totalement que Katsuki et la plus part des personnes présente ici l'observait sans savoir quoi penser.

Un gémissement de douleur résonna dans la pièce calfeutré qui servait de repère à Tomura et Black List. C'est, les yeux fermé que ce dernier assistait à la torture que subissait son ami Tomura. Les poings serré, il assistait impuissant à la punition de Sensei sur le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

 **\- Je suis...désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Deku...  
\- De toutes les déceptions possible et inimaginable du monde entier, il a fallu que tu perde la chose à ne pas perdre ! Tu n'est qu'un idiot, Shigaraki Tomura ! J'avais besoin de lui, et voila que tu as empêcher tout ça !**

 **\- Et dire que nous lui avions confier un Brainless avec une force équivalente à celle d'All Might... !**

La punition dura encore quelques instant avant qu'elle ne cesse finalement. Le corps lacéré de partout, du sang coulait des blessures de Tomura qui gisait, au sol même du bar où il vivait. ...Deku... !

 **\- Enfin, le connaissant, il ne va pas rester très longtemps emprisonné, je l'ai formaté pour qu'il devienne mon futur corps. Il a de la ressource, je lui fait confiance...  
\- Que faisons nous, Sensei... ?**

L'homme vaporeux n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, malgré le fait que son cœur ce serre de voir son ami dans un tel état. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu...

 **\- Rien. Patientons. Que cela te serve de leçon.**

Et l'écran s'éteignit d'un coup. Aussitôt, Kurogiri s'avança pour aider son ami à s'asseoir, inquiet il lui demanda.

 **\- ça va aller ? Lève toi, tu dois absolument soigner ça... !**

Incapable de ce lever, Tomura posa sa main sur le corps en métal qui servait de socle d'habitation a Black List et dit, la voix fatigué.

 **\- On doit le retrouver...le plus rapidement possible sinon...  
\- Je sais...je sais...**

 _A suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 12: Qui est-tu ?

**\- Izuku Midoriya. Où étiez-vous passer depuis tout ce temps ?**

Deku ce trouvait installé dans une pièce d'interrogation après son arrestation au SCA. Habillé de son habituel costume noir et blanc qui faisait penser à celui d'un dandy alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans, il ce trouvait menotté dans le dos et ses yeux étaient couvert d'un bandeau assez épais pour empêcher ses yeux d'utiliser son alter. Devant lui, il y avait une table où, un enquêteur de la police le questionnait en vain, et dans un coin de la pièce un autre policier, au cas où.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était questionné et qu'il ignorait tout bonnement l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier, un homme blond aux yeux vert poussa un soupire, c'était inutile.

 **\- Izuku. Je vous ai posé une question.**

Ah. Haussant un sourcil, l'enquêteur vit alors un froncement de sourcil de la part du prisonnier, il commençait à craquer. Alors qu'il allait répéter son nom, Deku lui coupa la parole, sec et la voix menaçante.

 **\- Izu...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon nom !  
\- ... Pourtant vous êtes née avec ce nom, Izuku Midoriya.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui est cet Izuku Midoriya, moi, c'est Deku.**

 **\- ...Deku alors, où étiez-vous passer depuis tout ce temps ?  
\- Tu es agaçant comme garçon, tu le sais ça ?**

Un échange de regard entre l'enquêteur et le policier au coin de la pièce ce fit voir derrière la glace d'interrogation où All Might, Katsuki et d'autres policier tel que le meilleur ami du N°1 étaient présent et observaient avec attention la scène. Aucun n'avaient raté cette pulsion meurtrière qui c'était échappé d'Izuku. L'adolescent avait clairement envie de tuer l'homme en face de lui. Ne ce laissant pas démonter par cette menace, il répéta.

 **\- Où étiez vous ces 11 dernières années ?  
\- Ici et là, un peu partout en fait, j'ai visit** **é** **un peu tout le pays, c'est très beau le Japon vous le savez ? Vous avez déjà visiter le Japon ? Je vous conseille de visiter tout entier, c'est vraiment...**

 **\- ça suffis ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec vous ! Répondez !  
\- Haaaah ?**

Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres de Deku, visiblement ce n'était pas lui qui avait craqué le premier ! Cet homme était tout ce qu'il détestait.

Il était policier. Sa voix aiguë l'agaçait fortement, ça lui donnait envie de la faire taire définitivement. Ah, et il puait la cigarette.

Il détestait la cigarette.

Il prit un air confus ce qui sembla attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il dit d'une voix basse.

 **\- En fait ...**

Malgré qu'il ai les yeux bandé, il pouvait sentir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Comme si, pendant toutes ces années il ne s'était basé que sur sa vue ?! Bandes d'idiots... Il savait comment fonctionnait les gens, ils étaient curieux. Alors, quand on était curieux on se rapprochait. Et c'est ce qu'il désirait, que ce minable s'approche. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son après rasage bon marché lui piquer le nez...C'est ça, encore un peut...

 **\- En fait ... Je t'ai eu connard.  
\- Quoi ?**

La secondes qui suivait, le jeune homme c'était relevé et avait donné un violent coup de tête.

Profitant de la surprise générale, il enroula sa cheville autour du pied de la chaise où il était installé et visant d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, jetant la chaise avec violence contre le second policier qui cria de douleur. Il sauta sur la table, faisant passer ses bras par dessus ses jambes, déboîtant ses épaules pour pouvoir faire passer des bras sur le devant. Les poignets toujours menotté, il se trouvait maintenant bien plus libre de ses mouvements.

Quand l'enquêteur ce retrouva avec un Deku en face de lui, il su ce qu'il allait ce passer.

Effrayer devant son sourire cruel, il cria.

 **\- A L'AIDE !**

Le second policier dans la pièce qui c'était mangé la chaise se précipita aussi vite qu'il pu vers Deku, ce dernier, dans un mouvement de jambe lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le mit KO. Se retournant rapidement vers sa proie, toujours aveugle, Deku se pencha pour passer ses menotte autour du coup de l'enquêteur et sauta avec souplesse derrière lui. L'étranglant, l'adolescent à l'alter de la peur recula jusqu'à la vitre trafiqué pour les enquêtes, emportant avec lui sa victime qui se débattait comme un pauvre animal prit au pièce. Serrant de plus en plus, il dit à l'oreille de sa proie, rigolant presque follement.

 **\- Le prochain, il finira comme lui !**

Les renforts déboulèrent dans la pièce, ce fut 3 policiers qui tentèrent de les séparer mais Deku était accroché comme une sangsue à sa proie, ce n'est que quand un craquement sinistre résonna dans la pièce qu'il lâcha le cadavre de l'enquêteur qui tomba au sol, le visage tordu à jamais dans une mine épouvanté.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, un silence de mort était installé.

Tout c'était passé si vite !

Katsuki observait avec un mélange de fureur et de peur Izuku assassiner cet enquêteur comme si il n'était rien. All Might, lui regardait avec colère le corps sans vie de l'enquêteur qui avait essayer de tirer les vers du nez à ce garçon !

Quelle horreur !Il ressentait énormément de chose en cet instant.

De la colère, beaucoup de colère pour celui qui avait formaté cet enfant au meurtre et au mauvais côté, de la tristesse de savoir que ce garçon n'avait que 15 ans et que du sang recouvrait déjà ses mains... Puis de la peur.

Ce garçon faisait peur. C'était une vraie machine à tuer.

Puis, de la pitié.

De la pitié pour Bakugo-Shonen... Il avait appris à apprécier ce garçon si colérique et avait su ce qui reliait Bakugo à Izuku... Le pire devait être pour l'élève de Yuei !Quelle tristesse. Alors que les policiers tentaient d'immobiliser Deku qui se débattait comme un forcené, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève.

 **\- Nous arriverons à le sauver et nous découvrirons qui à organiser ça, Bakugo-Shonen !  
\- ...Encore faut-il qu'il soit sauvable...**

Surpris, Toshinori regarda Katsuki s'éloigner pour entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire alors qu'on attachait avec plus de sangle Deku, il cria.

 **\- DEKU !  
\- Ahhh~? Mais ne serait-ce pas Bakugo-Kun ?**

La voix joyeuse de Deku résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il avait cessé de se débattre. Sanglé, on le forçait à se rasseoir sur sa chaise alors que d'autres policiers sortaient le corps sans vie du pauvre enquêteur. Le jeune homme souriait gentiment, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire ne le dérangeait absolument pas et ça, ça c'était effrayant.

 **\- Tu es venu me rendre visite, « Kacchan » ?  
\- Ta gueule !**

Le prenant par le col, Katsuki était furieux, il en tremblait tellement il était révolté, et cette façon moqueuse de sortir son « kacchan » ! Dégoûtant, c'était tout à fait dégoûtant !

 **\- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?!  
\- Et ?**

Sous le silence abasourdit de Katsuki, Deku enchaîna

 **\- Et ? Vous saviez que j'avais déjà tuer pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous avez envoyé ce newbies m'interroger, pour avoir ma pitié...Quel dommage, c'est de votre faute s'il est mort, en réalité... Tuer, c'est normal, tout le monde fait ça.**

 **\- PAS MOI !  
\- Parce que t'es une tapette.  
\- Répète !?  
\- Huhu... Vraiment Kacchan, tu es choqué pour un meurtre ? Tu es bien fragile. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue, et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois non plus. J'attends juste le bon moment...tu sais...celui où ma proie baisse sa garde, où son corps est détendu, où il ne se doute de rien pour venir par derrière et lui trancher la gorge... huhuhu...**

Les épaule de Deku furent secoué d'un doux rire malsain, même si ses yeux étaient cachés derrière un tissu, nul doute qu'il avait les yeux rieur.

 **\- Oui Kacchan, toi aussi je te tuerais, tu es bien trop dangereux ...  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Toi, et tout tes amis, je les tuerais tous, tu sais, je ne resterais pas ici indéfiniment... Je prendrais mon temps pour leurs faire mal, très mal, je les écouterais supplier et je les disséquerais lentement. Il mourront sous la douleur et la peur que je leurs infligeront, et quand il n'en restera plus aucun, je m'occuperais de toi...**

Katsuki regarda avec horreur Deku se lécher les lèvres, comme si il était impatient que se moment arriver.

Choqué. Totalement choqué.Qu'avaient-ils fait à Izuku ?! Comment avait-il pu devenir ce monstre ?!

Serrant les poings qui menaçaient d'exploser, il attrapa la chaise et s'installa devant lui. Silencieux, il ne fit pas attention aux policiers qui c'étaient entassé dans la pièce pour retenir Deku, si jamais il retentait quelque chose. C'est d'une voix colérique mais pleine de sang froid qu'il demanda au garçon.

 **\- Izuku...**

 **\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !**

Surpris de le voir craquer et crier, Deku fut retenue de justesse par un des policiers présent dans la pièce.

 **\- Calme toi le mioche!**

 **\- Je ne m'appelle pas Izuku ! C'est Deku ! Deku, l'Épouvantable ! Le seul et l'unique ! C'est moi qui tue par la peur, qui utilise vos peurs les plus profonde pour vous manipuler, pour vous rendre fou ! Je ne suis pas ce sale mioche que tu as connu !  
\- Sale menteur tu le sais très bien que si !**

 **\- Ta gueule !  
\- Toi ta gueule ! Tu es Izuku Midoriya, mon ami d'enfance qui à disparut qui n'avait pas d'Alter, kidnappé par un homme du nom de Sakyu Sosuke il y a 11 ans, jours pour jours aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde ici connaît cette histoire ! On a jamais retrouver le corps, je t'ai toujours rechercher et regarde ce que t'es devenu putain ! Un connard de tueur !  
\- Si c'est bel et bien moi, c'est impossible ! 11 ans t'as dit hein ?! A cet âge là, aucun alter ne peut plus se développer ! C'est pas moi, fils de pute !**

En entendant ça, la sang de Katsuki ne fit qu'un tour et le coup de poing partit tout seul. Furieux, les policiers durent les séparer d'urgence sous les regards inquiet d'All Might et de son ami.

 **\- Traite pas ma mère de pute, enculé ! Elle a sauvé ta mère, débile ! Pose toi les bonnes questions ! Qui est-tu vraiment ?!**

Furieux, Katsuki s'éloigna sans voir le visage surpris de Deku. Claquant la porte, il s'éloigna. Vu le regard de haine qu'il avait sur le visage, mieux valait le laisser tranquille. Il quitta le commissariat sans un regard derrière lui.

S'avançant doucement, All Might fit signe aux policier de partir. Malgré leurs hésitations visible, ils cédèrent devant le visage souriant et confiant du héro N°1. S'installant devant Deku, All Might tenait dans sa main un papier qui allait résumé le profile du jeune homme en face de lui. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était de voir cet air perdu sur le visage de Midoriya Shonen.

Leurs espoirs n'étaient peut-être pas tous perdu.

 **\- Midoriya-Shonen.**

 **\- Deku. Mais ne serait-ce pas la crème de la crème que nous avons là ? All Might...Si j'avais su qu'il aurait été si facile de vous rencontrer, je me serais fait arrêter plus rapidement...Je suis si content, c'est impressionnant de voir l'homme que je voulais tuer, en face de moi.  
\- Quel vile flatteur que tu es, Deku Shonen. Bien, à nous deux. Il ne fait aucun doute que tu est Izuku Midoriya pour moi. Cependant…**

Il avait haussé la voix en voyant que le jeune homme allait encore lui coupé la paroles pour se plaindre. Satisfait que son effet ai réussie à le faire taire, il rajouta d'une voix qui se voulait joviale mais qui semblait pourtant, chargé de colère.

 **\- Nous allons prendre une prise de sang pour confirmer le fait que tu es bel et bien ce jeune homme disparus. Comme ça, ce sera clair et net pour tout le monde. Tu va être incarcéré dans une cellule adapté à ton comportement, je n'accepte pas que l'on puisse tuer un innocent devant mes yeux juste pour s'amuser. Une dernière question et je te laisse repartir dans ta cellule. Comment à tu eu ton Alter ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai le rapport de santé d'Izuku Midoriya, avant sa disparition et il est indiqué que tu n'avais aucun Alter, cependant, d'après Katsuki tu en as un. La peur.  
\- Tss.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Aller vous faire foutre.  
\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
\- Rien à foutre.  
\- Midoriya Shonen. Tu as peut-être réussi à faire ta loi jusqu'ici mais avec moi tu n'y arrivera pas. Tu va me dire ce que tu sais.  
\- J'espère que vous êtes patient alors...  
\- Très. J'en ai maté des plus revêche que toi.**

La tension était palpable dans la petite pièce. Le silence s'installa un long moment avant que Deku n'avoue.

 **\- J'en sais rien. Je l'ai toujours eu, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne...  
\- ... d'aussi loin que tu te souvienne ?**

Un sourire effrayant étendit la bouche de Deku, confirmant les craintes d'All enfant était une expérience.

Et pas de n'importe qui.  
Du All For One, son ennemi juré !

 **\- C'est tout ce que je sais. Je l'ai eu, un jour...Je me souviens de rien, avant. Bakugo-Kun aura beau crier et me menacer, ça n'arrangera rien pour moi.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Merci de m'avoir répondu.**

Haussant les épaule, Deku fut forcer de se lever, traîner par les policier. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il dit d'une voix ironique a All Might.

 **\- Ce merdeux veux me « sauver »... si il avait vraiment voulu le faire, il aurait dû me tuer. Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lui, bye ~ !**

Quelle journée éreintante. All Might avait profité que les policiers aient déguerpit la salle pour reprendre son apparence maigrichonne. Serrant les poings, il se promit alors quelque chose.

Il allait sauver cet enfant, et aider Katsuki !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	13. Chapitre 13: L'amour d'une famille

_Un petit chapitre centré sur Katsuki et sa famille, parce qu'il faut bien un peut d'amour dans tout ça ... !_

 _Puis à la fin, un petit ship que je trouve mignon et pas assez répandu, surprise !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Mitsuki Bakugo était une femme active, elle avait un travail qui lui plaisait, un mari aimant et un garçon particulièrement emmerdant. Cependant, c'était son fils et étant sa mère, elle savait quand ça n'allait pas. Elle l'avait entendu rentré, inquiète après avoir appris ce qu'il c'était passé au SCA elle avait voulu s'approcher pour lui parler mais vu le regard mauvais qu'il lui avait lancé, elle n'avait pas chercher à aller le voir de suite.

Son fils était vraiment trop comme elle, quand elle était furieuse, mieux valait attendre un peux, histoire qu'elle puisse se calmer et relativiser les chose. Katsuki, c'était pareil mais en beaucoup plus puissant, pour preuve, elle avait entendu des bruits d'explosion et un bazar incroyable dans la chambre de son fils unique qui avait duré un petit moment.

C'est donc à pat de loups qu'elle s'approcha de la chambre de Katsuki. Plus aucun bruits ne se faisaient entendre, signifiant que l'adolescent c'était calmé. Ouvrant doucement la porte de son fils, elle passa sa tête dans l'entre braillement pour chercher son enfant du regard.

Habituellement, la chambre de Katsuki était bien rangé, bien éclairé et assez bien décoré, il avait un certain goût pour son âge mais là...

C'était un véritable bordel.

Plongé dans le noir, il y avait des livres de brûlés à cause de ses explosions partout dans sa chambre, les vase qui contenaient les fleurs de décoration explosé au sol, le lit était totalement défait, la télévision de sa chambre avait fini au sol, explosé, bref... c'était une catastrophe. Plus d'une fois dans sa vie son fils avait fait des crises de colère, mais pas à se point...

Elle se souvenait par exemple d'un jour où, quand Inko avait perdu espoir de retrouver son fils, Katsuki avait tellement crier sa colère dans sa chambre qu'ils avaient du changer sa porte qu'il avait abîmé a la force même de ses coups de poings.

Bien évidemment à l'époque ça semblait bien plus effrayant qu'aujourd'hui mais pas pour la mère. Parce que rien que voir son fils cacher sous un draps, assis sur son lit dans le noir lui faisait bien plus peur que de simples dégâts matériel. Elle le préférait hurlant sa colère et son amour par gêne plutôt que silencieux et ne pas la rejeter.

 **-Katsuki ?  
\- ...**

C'était ça qu'elle détestait. Se silence. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le regardant, elle demanda d'une voix douce.

 **\- Tu veux m'en parler ?**

Elle fut surprise de le sentir venir contre elle, s'accrocher à ses bras. Écarquillant ses yeux, elle ne se souvenait même plus de quand il ne lui avait un câlin de lui même. Ah, si...

Depuis ce jour là.

Doucement, elle lui rendit son étreinte en fermant ses yeux, lui demandant avec toute la tendresse qu'une mère avait pour son fils.

 **\- Raconte moi, Katsu-Chan.**

Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. La colère, l'amertume et le rejet avaient fini par remplacé l'amour et la tendresse. Elle sentit quelque chose contre son cou et fut réellement surprise. Son fils pleurait ?! C'était forcément quelque chose de grave. Inquiète, elle attrapa le draps qui recouvraient la tête de son enfant t le tira pour voir son visage.

 **\- Katsu...  
\- Je sais plus quoi faire putain ... !**

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ? Mon chéri, explique moi...  
\- Izuku ! On a retrouvé Izuku !  
\- Quoi ?!**

Totalement choqué, la working girl observait son fils sans comprendre pourquoi il semblait si perdu. Izuku était vivant ! C'était génial ! Alors son fils avait raison depuis tout ce temps ? Elle s'en voulu soudainement, elle aurai du le croire plutôt que baisser les bras, lui, il avait lutté totu seul depuis si longtemps ... !

 **\- Izu-Chan est vivant ?! Mais c'est génial ? Pourquoi est-tu dans cet état ? Je dois en parler à Inko-Chan !  
\- Non.**

Mitsuki regarda son fils tenter de parler d'une voix plus confiante, sans succès. Il était si en colère qu'il en pleurait ! Comment pouvait-il espérait sauver son ami en voyant ce qu'il venait de faire et en entendant ses paroles ?!

 **\- Ce n'est plus...le garçon qu'on a connu...Il a fait partit des vilains qui ont attaqué le SCA... J'ai réussie à l'arrêter mais...c'est devenu un tueur, ce n'est plus le garçon que j'ai connu !**

Écoutant son fils lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec plus de détails, la femme aux cheveux cendré ne savait plus quoi dire. Silencieuse, elle regardait son fils qui n'arrivait pas a se calmer, elle pouvait entendre la colère brûler dans ses paroles et l'immense tristesse qui perçait dans ses sanglots et sa voix. Doucement, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux avec douceur, le berçant.

 **\- Katsuki Chan... Je suis si triste pour toi et Izu-Chan. Mais tu ne dois pas désespérer. Je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui, il reste ce petit garçon qu'on as connu, il doit juste être enfouis très profondément dans toute cette haine... Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avais reconnu un peut au SCA pas vrai ?  
\- Mh...  
\- Alors tout n'est pas perdu ! **

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

 **\- Qu'importe qu'il m'aie** **insulté, qu'importe qu'il soit devenu ainsi, qu'il ai tué... ça reste Izuku-chan. Et il as besoin d'aide, de notre aide à tous. J'ai fais l'erreur de ne pas te croire quand il le fallait ...**

Baissant ces yeux carmin la jeune femme avait avouer cela d'une voix basse, s'en voulant visiblement sous l'air surpris de son fils. Elle rajouta, bien plus confiante en serrant un poing, l'air convaincue.

 **\- On t'aidera ! Tous ! Ton père, moi, Inko-Chan, tout le monde ! Nous devons le faire redevenir comme il était ! Et on y arrivera ce n'est pas maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé que tu dois baisser les bras, crétin de fils !**

 **\- QUOI ?! D'OÙ TU M'INSULTE VIEILLE SORCIÈRE !**

 **\- T'AS DIT QUOI SALE MERDEUX ?! JE SUIS ENCORE GENTILLE DE T'ENCOURAGER ET TU RÂLE ENCORE !  
\- T'AS PAS A M'INSULTER VIEILLE PEAU !  
\- SALE MIOCHE PRÉTENTIEUX !**

Un rire surpris les deux Bakugo, ce tournant vers la porte ils furent surpris de voir Masaru rigoler en douceur, tenant la poignet de la porte.

 **\- Chéri ?! Tu es là depuis le début ?  
\- Le vieux !  
\- Oui !**

Rigolant doucement, le père de Katsuki enjamba le désordre dans sa chambre de son fils et vint s'installer à côté de son fils, à la droite de ce dernier. Il leva sa main et décoiffa avec douceur son enfant.

 **\- J'ai tout entendu, loin de là l'idée de vous espionner mais la maison était trop calme pour que ce soit normal  
\- QUOI ?!**

Les deux blond avaient rager en entendant les paroles de cet homme bien trop patient pour eux deux. Gardant le sourire, il dit alors.

 **\- On te doit des excuses, Katsuki. Nous aurions dû te soutenir à ce moment là alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard ? Je confirme ce que t'as mère t'as dit, nous t'aiderons a sauver Izuku-Kun. C'est le fils de notre amie et le tiens. Alors, on sera là pour toi, pour vous.  
\- Mais bien sur, ton père à raison !**

Le prenant dans ses bras, les parents de Katsuki souriaient en se regardant, aujourd'hui ils se sentaient fière d'avoir pu parler de cela à leurs fils. Ce dernier, prit en sandwich avait les joues cramoisie de se retrouver dans une situation aussi niaise ! C'était à vomir ! Ces deux vieux étaient là à plaisanter comme des crétins entre eux !

 **\- Quel bazars ici !**

 **\- Bah c'est tout le temps le bordel ici Chéri, tu devrais être habitué ! Katsu-Chan n'oublie pas de tout ranger !  
\- LÂCHEZ MOI BORDEL!**

Son cri accompagné des rires de ses parents raisonna dans tout le quartier, surprenant un chat dans le quartier qui s'en alla à toute vitesse. De l'autre côté de la ville, Toshinori marchait en silence dans les long couloirs d'un bâtiment aux lumières un peut trop blanche pour ces yeux bleu.

All Might avait prit sa décision de sauver cet enfant et n'allait pas revenir dessus, cependant il trouvait quand même que la situation était atrocement gênante. Un papier en main, il le lisait tout en marchant dans l'étage recherché et s'arrêta devant une porte.

Relisant une dernière fois les notes qu'il avait en main, il inspira pour se donner du courage et poussa un long soupire. Sous sa forme chétive, le N°1 des héros avait discuté de son idée à son meilleur ami policier, Shiniji qui avait trouver ça intéressant. C'est donc sous cette forme pour ne pas révélé son identité qu'il s'était rendu à l'endroit indiqué par le service de renseignement. Il était un peut tard, il espérait que cela n'allait pas déranger...

Levant sa main, il donna trois petit coup à la porte au chiffre n°129.  
Il entendit une voix surprise répondre.

 **\- Oui ?**

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la silhouette d'une femme aux forme généreuse, de long cheveux vert sombre accroché en un chignon désordonné, elle portait une robe noire. Une horrible cicatrice dans le cou était visible quand le tissu ne la cachait pas. Cette personne qui semblait n'attendre la visite de personne regarda avec curiosité l'homme blond squelettique aux yeux bleu en face d'elle.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger aussi tard, mais êtes vous bien... Inko Midoriya ?**

La mine surprise, elle demanda, un peut méfiante suite à ce qu'elle avait vécue dans le passé.

 **\- Qui êtes vous ?  
\- Rassurez vous...Je suis un ami de Bakugo Shonen. Je m'appelle Toshinori Yagi et j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important, avant que les médias ne me devancent...  
\- Katsuki-Chan ? Les médias ?!**

Inquiète pour Katsuki, la petite femme s'écarta pour laisser rentrer son invité.

 **\- Je vous en pris, rentrer ne restez pas dehors !**

 **\- Ah, merci. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous raconter, j'espère que vous n'étiez pas occuper ?  
\- Non, du tout ! Katsuki-Chan va bien ? Sa famille est-elle au courant ? Oh mon dieu !**

All Might rentra dans le petit appartement où vivait la jeune femme depuis quelques années après la destruction de sa maison et la disparition d'Izuku. C'était simple mais chaleureux. Un endroit où on était bien pour vivre...C'était une bonne nouvelle. La regardant ce faire des films il rigola gentiment avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 **\- Je ne viens pas pas pour vous parler de Bakugo-Shonen mais de votre fils, Izuku Midoriya.**

Inko écarquilla les yeux en entendant son invité parlé de son enfant. Quand elle le vit bouger ses lèvres, c'était comme si tout ce passait au ralentit, si bien qu'elle ne su que dire.

 **\- Nous avons retrouvé votre fils, Madame...**

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	14. Chapitre 14: Tout vient à point

_Des sanglots ce faisaient entendre. Assis au pied d'un arbre, la silhouette d'un jeune enfant était visible entre les feuillages. Izuku était entrain de sangloter, les mains devant le visage., il c'était perdu après avoir relever le défis des méchants amis de Kacchan, il n'était pas nul ! C'était pas vrais !_

 _Pourtant, il c'était perdu ! Il aurait du rester chez lui avec sa maman à jouer avec ses jouets d'All Might ! Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était passés_ _depuis qu'il était rentré dans la foret mais ça devait être beaucoup ! Il avait froid et le soleil commençait à ce coucher, il allait bientôt faire nuit ! Serrant ses jambes contre lui, il renifla et ravala un sanglot._

 _Kacchan le traitait souvent de pleurnicheur, c'était pas sa faute si il avait peur ! Il voulait retrouver sa maman ! Et Kacchan aussi ! Même si il allait ce moquer de lui, il voulait pas être seul !_

 _ **\- IZUKU !**_

 _Surpris, Izuku tourna sa tête pour voir Katsuki arriver vers lui en courant, visiblement inquiet._

 _ **\- Ka...Kacchan... !**_

 _ **Se levant, il poussa sur ses petites jambes pour venir s'accrocher aux bras de son aîné. Pleurant encore plus fort, il cria.**_

 _ **\- Kacchan ! Tu m'as retrouv**_ _ **é**_ _ **!  
\- Crétin ! Bien sur ! C'est moi qui te retrouve tout le temps, Izuku ! Arrête de pleurer on dirait un bébé !**_

 **Malgré la colère du petit blond, ce dernier semblait soulagé d'avoir retrouver son ami, au loin on entendant la voix des adultes crier le nom du petit Midoriya, Katsuki cria à son tour qu'il l'avait retrouver. Tenant les mains de son ami, Izuku remarqua que son ami ferait un incroyable super héro plus tard ...**

 _ **\- Kacchan... Tu sais je…**_

Ouvrant ses yeux, Deku tomba sur l'obscurité. Menotté et les pieds liée, le jeune homme venait de se réveillé dans sa cellule. Quel étrange rêve... était-ce un souvenir de son « _**ancienne vie**_ » ? Avant qu'il n'oublie tout ? Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur son enfance, il avait oublier c'est tout. Il avait grandit aux côtés de Tomura Shigaraki et de Black List...

Enfin, quand il n'était pas enfermé à suivre des ordres venant d'en haut.

Avant que tout cela n'arrive, son plus vieux souvenir était sa rencontre avec Tomura.

Refermant ses yeux, il se laissa bercer par ce souvenir si particulier à ces yeux.

 _Jeune et portant sur son visage énormément de fatigue, Izuku âgé de 6 ans venait d'être amené dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas par quelqu'un dont il ignorait totalement le nom. A l'intérieur ce trouvait un enfant plus vieux que lui qui jouait avec des cendre, assis à même le sol. Les yeux vides et les joues creusé, le petit garçon qui avait tout oublié sauf son surnom s'approcha et s'assit à côté du garçon âgée d'une douzaine d'année à l'époque, le surprenant. Aussitôt, Tomura avait agit comme un animal sauvage. Attrapant le nouveau venu par le cou, il le plaqua au sol, près à le réduire en cendre, le regard rouge brillant de folie, il cria._

 _ **\- Je vais te tuer !  
\- Vas**_ _ **y.**_

 _Surpris, Tomura qui allait le tuer comme le précédent cobaye qui était venu avant ce gosse, c'était arrêté. Pourquoi il ne se débattait pas ? Izuku le regardait sans réelle émotion sur le visage mis à part une fatigue profonde. Ces yeux vert, presque noir semblaient incarné_ _toute la tristesse et l'ennuie du monde entier. C'est d'une voix basse qu'il demanda._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu attend ?  
\- Tu veux mourir ?  
\- On crève tous un jour. Tu crèvera toi aussi, dans le futur. Je préfère choisir ma façon de mourir. Pas toi ?  
\- ...Tu t'appelle comment morveux ?  
\- Deku. Et toi ?  
\- ...Tomura. Je ne vais pas te tuer.**_

 _Le relâchant, Tomura remarqua à cet instant que Deku eu pour la première fois de sa vie ses yeux qui brillaient. D'incompréhension certes, mais quelque chose était revenu en lui, peut-être une curiosité malsaine pour ce garçon aussi dérangé que lui. S'asseyant, il lui demanda._

 _ **\- Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je joue avec les cendre d'un morveux.  
**_ **-** _ **ça à l'air marrant, il y en as beaucoup... ! Tu crois qu'on peut en faire un château de cendre ? Tu veux essayer avec moi ? Ce serait trop drôle à faire !**_

 _Tomura regarda ce garçon avec surprise et incompréhension. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent et à la lèvre coupé d'une cicatrice offrit un sourire sincère_ _à Deku._

 _ **\- J'en sais rien...**_

 _La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un enfant du même âge que Tomura, lui aussi portant cet air dépité sur le visage. Le petit garçon aux yeux vert regarda son aîné et demanda, impatient de faire connaissance avec lui._

 _ **-** **On essaie ?  
\- Ouais !**_

Tomura...

Tomura... Il se demandait comment il allait. Peut-être était-il mort ?

Le grand patron était particulièrement protecteur envers lui et ne supportait pas qu'il disparaisse. Cet homme dangereux qu'il ne voyait que rarement avait besoin de lui, mais il ne voulait pas que Tomura ne meurt, ça le rendrait très triste que son ami, presque frère ne soit tué.

Tout le monde mourrait un jour où l'autre. Il le savait, c'était lui même qui l'avait dit à Tomura ce jour là. Peut-être était-il encore trop émotif... Les sentiments étaient une gêne. Il n'empêchait que la... il voudrait bien être avec lui.

 **\- Midoriya, debout t'as de la visite !**

Un grognement résonna en entendant son gardien lui parler sur se ton et sur ce ton. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas résonner dans la pièce. Qui c'était encore ?! On avait voulu lui faire passer une batterie de test pour savoir dans quel état de santé il se trouvait, cependant malgré le fait qu'il soit attaché, il avait refusé d'obéir ! On ne le touchait pas !

Les lois étant les lois, ils s'étaient contenté de vérifier comme ça si tout allait bien chez lui avant qu'il ne le laisse ainsi. Sans repère, ne sachant même pas où il était enfermé, plongé dans le noir, Deku ce doutait de ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.

La solitude était l'ennemi d'un homme, c'était un travail psychologique qui c'était enclenché.

Cependant la surprise de sentir le bandeau qui cachait ces si jolie yeux, s'enlever, marqua son visage. Il grimaça sous la lumière de la pièce, pas vraiment habitué à cette luminosité.

 **\- Putain.**

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer puis fit face à deux personnes. Haussant un sourcil, ce trouvait devant lui...

 **\- Une momie ?  
\- C'est Ai** **z** **awa.  
\- Ahhh... Eraser Head, encore vivant à ce que je vois ? Brainless aurait dû vous écraser la tête quand il le pouvait. J'aurais pas cru que vous auriez survécu à un trauma crânien** **et les bras explosé, si la** **persévérance** **serait un art, vous seriez un maître. Peut-être pas Picasso, tout au plus un Van Hogh...  
\- Tu parle beaucoup trop pour un mioche. Concernant** **Brainless, nous l'avons retrouver et il subit une série de test. Comme ce qu'il t'attend.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Les lois sont les lois pour vous, les gentils non ?**

Le sourire fourbe de Deku était agaçant. Aizawa répliqua, ses bras blessé tenue en écharpe.

 **\- En effet. Cependant, nous n'excluons pas la possibilité** **de « forcer » certains méchant à parler.**

Deku perdit aussitôt le sourire. Les sourcils froncé, il voulu user de son Alter cependant, Aizawa fut plus rapide. Le regardant, les cheveux relevée, le professeur de la 1er A affichait un sourire sinistre derrière ses bandes qui recouvraient ses yeux rouge brillant d'une lueur dangereuse, il dit d'une voix sèche à cause de son Alter qui lui faisait mal.

 **\- Je te présente Mataru Kise. Un expert en interrogatoire et également un scientifique. Il va s'occuper de toi et je vais l'accompagner, histoire que tu ne tue pas à nouveau un innocent.  
\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
\- Nous allons nous gêner. Tu crois que parce que tu es un enfant nous allons te juger à la manière douce ? Tu es un criminel. Alors tu sera juger comme tel.  
\- Espèce de ! Non ! Arrête !**

Se débattant en vain, les yeux d'Izuku furent de nouveau couvert et il fut emmener de force dans un endroit incertain. Sortant avec le prisonnier, Aizawa qui semblait soulagé de ne plus utiliser son Alter regarda la silhouette décharnée du blond devant lui et dit calmement à ce dernier qui semblait mécontent.

 **\- Ne le prenez pas mal, All Might mais vous êtes trop tendre avec lui. C'est un criminel. Ne mêlez pas vos histoire personnelle avec ça.**

 **\- Je sais...je sais... !**

Les poings serré, All Might sous son apparence chétive repensa à la veille et serra les dents. Soupirant, il se calma pour regarder son collègue s'éloigner. Mieux valait ne pas mettre Bakugo-Shonen au courant...

 **\- Sale petit con !**

Un infirmier avait crier de douleur quand Deku l'avait mordu à la main ! Il avait voulu s'approcher de lui pour l'ausculter mais impossible de s'approcher de lui sans ce faire mal !

Le personnel n'en revenait pas, sanglé, tenue par des collègues et les yeux couverts, il arrivait encore à les empêcher de l'approcher, ce gosse était tenace !

 **\- Tenez le mieux ! Je vais l'anesthésier, on peut rien faire sans ça !  
\- Niquez vous bandes** **de minables** **! Me touchez pas ! Je vais tous vous saigner ! Non ! Non ! Retire cette seringue de mon cou enculé !**

Le professeur principal de Katsuki était silencieux. Observant de loin Deku ce débattre comme un beau diable, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Encore blessé et fatigué de la veille, le professeur c'était tassé dans un coin de l'infirmerie du bâtiment, enfin infirmerie...ça ressemblait plus à un mini hôpital qu'autre chose ...

Il surveillait ce qu'il allait ce passer pour la sécurité des infirmiers et docteurs présent. Il était également accompagné de quelques policiers, au cas où... ce n'était pas avec ses bras cassés qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose...

Il devait avouer que ce Midoriya était têtu, il ne se laissait pas faire. Finalement, l'anesthésiant fit effet et ils purent, au plus grand soulagement de tous qui n'en pouvaient plus de ses cris, détacher l'adolescent.

Cependant, ce qu'ils y découvrirent leurs glacèrent le sang.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!  
\- Impossible !**

S'approchant, le professeur principale de la section héroïque écarquilla ses yeux devant ce qu'il voyait.

Inconscient, Izuku Midoriya était avachit sur la chaise où on l'avait sanglé et de nombreuses traces de maltraitance décoraient sa peau pâle et fine. Il s'y trouvait des traces de cigarettes sur les côtes, il arborait des traces de mutilations encore fraîches au niveau de ses poignets preuve qu'il se mutilait régulièrement, et des vieilles cicatrices au niveau de ces chevilles. Autour de son cou se trouvait une ancienne cicatrice, comme si il avait porter quelque chose comme... un collier qui lui aurait arraché la peau, heureusement le col de ses vêtements et la cravate camouflait cette horreur qui visiblement c'était infecté dans le passé car la peau c'était visiblement mal remis à cet endroit. Si on regardait de plus près, au niveau de son cou se trouvait des marques à distances égale, ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Alors que les infirmier commençaient à retirer le costume qui habillaient le corps d'Izuku, ils en sortirent un corps maigre mais à la fois musclé, souple mais à la fois solide. De nombreuses vieille cicatrices recouvraient ci et là le corps de l'adolescent qui n'aurait jamais dû connaître tout cela, surtout à cet âge.

Cet enfant avait certainement été battu pour subir autant de cicatrices, ce qui cassait l'illusion qu'il tentait de se donner, celle d'une arme sans émotions.

Même si c'était nécessaire, il n'empêchait qu'Aizawa n'aimait pas voir cela. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à voir ce garçon, victime d'un scientifique et sûrement battu par ce dernier, passer entre les mains d'autres scientifiques, même si c'était pour vérifier son état.

C'était ironiquement glauque.

Il tourna les yeux pour voir le corps rachitique d'All Might à côté de lui observer le corps de ce pauvre gosse.

D'après le rapport des enquêteurs, Izuku Midoriya avait été capturé la veille de ses 5 ans par un assassin qui, au bout d'un moi avait été retrouvé mort, assassiné. D'après les rapports qu'il avait lu, et les photos mis à disposition à cette époque, c'était le gros trou dans la poitrine qui avait été la cause principale du décès du vilain, puis les coups de couteaux...

 **\- Il a été kidnappé par ce type et tenu comme prisonnier pendant un moi. Son ravisseur à été tué d'une certaine façon, puis d'une autre, des coups de couteaux...  
\- Il y avait donc plusieurs tortionnaire à l'époque ? Ou bien...**

Aizawa observa son collègue, silencieux. Ils essayaient de déterminer comment la vie d'Izuku avait bien pu dériver à se niveau là. Pendant que les deux super héros discutaient avec un policier mis sur l'enquête, Izuku lui subissait la dite batterie de teste que lui avait parler le héro aux yeux si spéciaux.

Visiblement malgré tout cela, le jeune homme était en bonne santé, il avait un bon poids, malgré sa petitesse tout semblait bien ce porter chez lui.

All Might observa alors Mataru Kisé, l'expert en interrogatoire s'approcher quand les infirmiers eurent fini de changer Deku, lui mettant la tenue typique des prisonniers. Une affreuse combinaison orange qui faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux vert.

S'il aurait été conscient et dans la capacité de bouger, nul doute qu'il les auraient tué pour cette faute de goût.

L'homme portait une tenue de bureaucrate même si son visage était ...Bizarre.

Son corps était normal, mais ce qui ne l'était pas vraiment, c'était son visage. En effet, l'homme possédait un visage dé-charnue, comme si tout était sec au niveau de sa tête, il ne possédait aucune forme rondouillette alors qu'il n'était pas spécialement squelettique pour le reste de son corps. Assez âgé, l'homme avait les cheveux poivre et sel couper très court, et une moustache dont il semblait prendre soin. Il portait également des lunettes de soleil assez épaisse sur son nez, cachant totalement ses yeux. Se penchant sur le côté, Toshinori demanda.

 **\- Qui est donc cet homme Shota-Kun ?  
\- Ah. Un expert de la section criminelle avec un alter intéressant. Tu m'as dit que ce gosse avait perdu la mémoire non ?  
\- Il semblerait.  
\- Et bien nous allons lui débloqué cela.  
\- ...Comment ?**

Les policiers présent s'approchèrent d'Izuku endormi sur la table d'opération, attachant ses poignet et ses cheville par sécurité. Au même moment, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, laissant voir policier qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres à l'intérieur de la salle et un Katsuki Bakugo absolument pas ravie.

Pas du tout même.

 **\- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!  
\- Bakugo.  
\- Bakugo-Shonen! Le policier ! Je viens d'être mis au courant !  
\- La ferme !**

Énervé, l'adolescent avait franchis les policiers sans aucune difficulté, les yeux rouge brillant de colère, il s'avançant vers ses aînées et gueula contre eux, surprenant un peut tout le monde.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui foutez bordel de merde ?!**

 **\- Bakugo-Shonen...  
\- On le secoue un peut.**

Katsuki sentit un nerfs sur son front poussé en entendant la réponse blasé de son professeur. Le regardant avec une colère impressionnante, il dit d'une voix colérique.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne voulait pas subir de test et vous le forcez ?!  
\- Il faut bien voir si il n'as rien caché sur lui et si il n'est pas plus blessé que ça, non ?  
\- Tsk ! Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fou ce vieux pédobear ?!**

Montrant Mataru Kise du doigt, Katsuki semblait au bord de l'explosion de voir ce vieux type assis sur une chaise, au niveau de la tête de son ami d'enfance qui était assoupis.

\- **Ce « pédobear » comme tu dis est le seul dans le pays a avoir un Alter liée aux souvenirs. Il va réveiller la mémoire de Midoriya. Alors maintenant que tu as fini de jouer au chien de garde, tais toi et regarde.**

 **\- Aizawa-San, puis-je commencer maintenant que la crise d'adolescence de cet enfant est terminée ?  
\- QUOI ?!  
\- Faite donc.  
\- Très bien.**

Mataru porta sa main à son visage et retira doucement les lourdes lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses yeux. Les posant en délicatesse sur le chariot prêt de lui, il ne fit pas attention à l'air choqué de Katsuki ni à celui d'All Might.

Creux.

Il n'y avait pas de globe oculaire. Pas d'yeux. Juste deux trous noir où on ne pouvait pas voir de fond. Le vieil homme prit alors la parole.

 **\- Je suis né avec l'Alter de Souvenir. Tout ce que je touche...**

Au même moment, il retira ses gants de cuir qui recouvraient ses mains.

 **\- Je peux voir son passé. Juste son passé, ses souvenirs plus exactement.**

Alors il posa ses mains glacé et fripé par la vieillesse sur les tempe d'un Izuku endormi profondément. Au même moment, une lumière blanche brilla dans le creux de ses yeux et quelque chose en fut projeté.

Comme si... Comme si les souvenirs étaient montré tel un film à la télévision. C'est d'une voix douce que le vieil homme dit.

 **\- Et je peut les projeté. Que toutes les personnes qui ne font pas partit de l'enquête sorte. De même que les policiers. Confidentialité professionnel, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

Katsuki, sonné devant le pouvoir impressionnant du vieux ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, observant certaines personnes hésiter avant de partir, ne laissant plus qu'All Might, Eraser Head et lui dans la salle.

 **\- Bien...**

Observant le vieil homme qui semblait ce concentré, il dit.

 **\- A nous deux, Izuku Midoriya.**

Katsuki serra les poings et les dents en entendant ça. Il avait bien fait de venir dès le lendemain après avoir été rassuré par sa famille, sinon il aurait raté ça ! Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, dans la vie d'Izuku pour qu'il soit ainsi ! Hors de question de reculer, même si, au fond de lui quelque chose lui faisait peur.

Très peur...

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	15. Chapitre 15: Qui sait attendre

_Un graaaaaaaaaaand chapitre pour vous faire plaisir, hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **\- Midoriya Shonen...**

Toshinori observait le corps endormi de l'enfant tant rechercher par son élève. De ce garçon malchanceux d'être tomber sur le All For One... Enfin il supposait. Même si tout les indices concordaient celons ses hypothèse, une partie de lui espérait au fond que cet enfant ne soit pas tomber sous le charme des paroles de cet être diabolique. Serrant les poings, il repensa à la veille.

 _FlashBack :_

 _ **\- Je ne viens pas pas pour vous parler de Bakugo-Shonen mais de votre fils, Izuku Midoriya**_

 _Inko écarquilla les yeux en entendant son invité parlé de son enfant. Quand elle le vit bouger ses lèvres, c'était comme si tout ce passait au ralentit, si bien qu'elle ne su que dire pendant quelques instant._

 _ **\- Nous avons retrouver votre fils, Madame...**_

 _Ce fut le déclencheur._

 _Levant sa main, Inko l'abattis sur la joue de son invité, les larmes aux yeux il y brillaient un éclat de colère mélanger à la tristesse. Beaucoup de tristesse._

 _Toshinori n'avait même pas tenter de l'en empêcher, il savait qu'elle aurait réagit ainsi. Le sujet était délicat, très sensible pour la jeune femme alors, l'aborder comme ça ..._

 _ **\- Menteur... !  
\- Je ne mens pas.  
\- Menteur ! Menteur ! Mon fils ... Izuku est mort ! Comment osez-vous...venir chez moi et me raconter un bobard pareil ?! Je ne vous crois pas !**_

 _Inko avait la voix brisé par les sanglots qui la saisissait. Elle pleurait à chaude larme, encore et encore._

 _Durant des années elle avait chercher à retrouver son fils avec ses amis, en vain. Le coma, la réalité... La dépression, la tentative de suicide... Ces années à suivre un psychologue pour remonter la pente, à faire le deuil de son enfant...Et voilà qu'un parfait inconnu osait venir chez elle et lui dire un tel mensonge !_

 _Voulait-elle le croire ?_

 _Bien évidemment qu'elle le voulait, mais si c'était une fausse piste ?! Plus d'une fois, la police l'avait appelé pour venir voir si un des enfants qu'ils avaient retrouvé, et qui correspondait à la description de son fils, était bien le sien, en vain._

 _L'espoir fut remplacé par la déception, et le désespoir._

 _Comment une mère pouvait-elle laisser arrivé ça a son enfant, elle était vraiment bonne à rien ! Comment ...pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Elle aurait préféré mourir ! Tout les jours, cette cicatrice qui dévorait une partie de son corps la bouffait de l'intérieur, lui rappelant ce soir là._

 _Manger, manger, manger !_

 _Compenser la tristesse et la solitude par de la nourriture, pour oublier, pour ce sentir normal. Elle se sentait si seule ! Même si Mitsuki et Masaru venaient la voir régulièrement, elle se sentait si mal...Si seul... Elle voulait retrouver son fils !_

 _Ce soir là, la fenêtre d'hôpital lui paru comme la solution à tout ses problèmes. Partir, loin._

 _Sur le moment._

 _Puis quand elle c'était réveillé, la douleur et la tristesse de ses amis dû à son acte furent atroce à vivre au quotidien. L'hôpital la prit en mains pour commencer à la guérir de sa vie douloureuse et c'est à partir de ce moment là, qu'elle commença à suivre un psychologue._

 _Grâce à lui, et le soutien des Bakugo elle avait recommencer à vivre, faisant le deuil de son enfant. Elle avait réussie à avancer, à en sortir grandie, même si elle avait encore du mal avec le sujet de son fils, elle avait réussie à retrouver un travail et de vivre seul sans tutelle !_

 _Alors, quand ce blond tout maigrichon avait osé lui dire ça, impossible de le laisser passer ! En larme, elle criait presque._

 _ **\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Impossible ! 11 ans...11 ans qu'il a disparut ! Je... !  
\- Il est bien vivant, Madame.**_

 _Surprise, la jeune femme le vit lui prendre en douceur ses avant bras pour lui dire, droit dans les yeux. C'est là qu'elle sû,qu'il disait vrai. Il y avait quelque chose, dans les yeux bleu de cet inconnu qui la rassurait, sans savoir quoi._

 _ **\- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu, et je vous garantie qu'il est bel et bien vivant. Je ne plaisante pas, c'est sérieux, cependant, il est ... malade. Quelqu'un l'as formaté pour être un**_ _ **criminel**_ _ **.**_

 _L'horreur ce dessina sur le visage de la femme, d'une voix plus douce, il dit à son hôte._

 _ **\- Ne vous en faite pas, il est en pleine santé et nous allons tout faire pour l'aider, on dirait ...Qu'il a perdu la mémoire. Nous allons tout faire en notre possible pour le sortir de là... Bakugo-Shonen est là pour lui...Serez vous là pour lui, vous aussi ?**_

 _Fin FlashBack._

Les larmes de la femme avaient continué à coulé à flots. Elle avait affirmé et, après lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone, il était partit.

Il s'en voulait, en fait. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir pu sauver cet enfant ? Il n'était malheureusement qu'un homme. Malgré sa bonne volonté, il y aura toujours des drames et des hommes vicieux pour en profiter. Mais il était hors de question de laisser passer ça. Il était déterminé à sauver Midoriya Shonen et de soutenir sa mère et Bakugo-Shonen !

 **\- Je vais remonter au plus ancien des souvenirs que possède cet enfant. Approchez, sinon vous ne verrez pas grand-chose messieurs.**

Les trois héro s'approchèrent alors du centre de la pièce. Katsuki regardait Izuku avec inquiétude, les sourcils froncé.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, gamin. Il n'as pas mal.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- C'est comme un rêve, pour lui. Il ne ressent rien, mis à part de vieilles sensations oubliés.**

 **\- Ton Alter est toujours aussi impressionnant, Kise.  
\- Merci, Ai** **z** **awa-Kun. Bien, remontons au commencement. Il est temps de réveiller tout ça.**

Ce que projetaient les yeux du vieil homme ressemblait à a un vieux film comme on en voyait plus, les couleurs étaient très pâle, voir en blanc et noir, c'était également très flou mais, avec le temps tout commençait à devenir plus net. Cela était diffusé dans l'air, flottant tel un nuage de fumé ou les images commençaient à apparaître. Les bruits et les odeurs ce mirent également à enveloppé la pièce surprenant Toshinori et Katsuki.

 _Quelle douce odeur, c'était sucré et chaleureux... un doux rire ce fit entendre alors que l'image laissait voir Inko, bien plus jeune et mince tenir dans ses bras Izuku, bébé qu'ils semblaient incarné. La jeune femme semblait épuisé mais avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres en tenant son enfant à peine née contre sa poitrine._

 _ **\- Mon bébé ... Mon petit Izuku... ! Comme tu es si beau...**_

 _Un sourire doux étira les lèvres de Mataru Kise en voyant la scène qu'il projetait._

 **\- Quel joli souvenir que voila, la première fois qu'il a vu sa mère.**

Le souvenir commença à disparaître sur le sourire d'une Inko qui le berçait, passant à celui où il rampait à quatre pattes au sol, dans ce qu'il semblait être le salon de sa maison. On pouvait entendre des sanglots dans le fond, celui d'une femme puis le souvenir passa a d'autres tels que les bains et les repas, même si ils ne semblaient pas important pour eux, ils devaient les faire défiler, pour qu'il se souvienne.

C'était important. Soudain, une voix que Katsuki connaissait que trop bien ce fit entendre, le figeant. Oh non... ?!

 _ **\- Inko-Chan !**_

 _ **\- Mitsuki-Chan !**_

 _Les deux femmes étaient chez la jeune veuve. Assise dans le canapé, les deux mères observaient avec de grand yeux brillant vers eux, les mains devant leurs bouche pour calmer leurs couinement._

 _ **\- Ils sont trop mignon !**_

 _La caméra ce tourna sur la droite pour regarder un enfant, encore un bébé aux cheveux blond et aux yeux rouge porter une adorable grenouillère qui représentait un lion, une tutute blanche en bouche et de grand yeux curieux. Des gazouillement d'enfant ce faisaient entendre, entre coupé de gloussements._

Rouge de honte, Katsuki ce tourna vers ses deux professeur et hurla.

 **\- LA FERME !  
\- Quelle jolie tenue... Bakugo...**

 **\- Bakugo-Shonen...je...suis désolé !**

Furieux, honteux, l'adolescent aux explosion observaient ces deux prof ce retenir de rire en vain, leurs épaules secoué sous leurs rires mal contenu. Bandes de salauds !

 _Les pleures d'un enfant les ramenèrent aux souvenirs, Izuku pleurait car lui, il avait une grenouillère représentant un lapin et que son copain de la journée lui tiré dessus, le dérangeant !_

 _ **\- Quel sale caractère !**_

 _ **\- On dirait qu'il à hérité du tien, Mitsuki-Chan...  
\- Quoi ?!**_

 _Un rire ce fit entendre alors que le souvenir s'échappait à nouveau, les suivant défilant tour à tour._

Honteux, Katsuki cacha son visage en feu dans ses mains, bon dieu quels horreur ! C'était tellement ...niais !

Cependant, les autres souvenirs montrèrent Katsuki. De plus en plus souvent. Amis, les deux enfants qui vivaient dans la même rue mangeaient souvent les uns chez les autres et jouaient ensemble.

Silencieux, l'adolescent porta sa main à sa bouche, saisi par quelque chose de profond.

Tout cela...il ne s'en souvenait plus, ou bien vaguement... Ils avaient donc vécu autant de choses ensemble ? L'émotion, était présente en lui. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur les souvenirs qui défilaient, certains joyeux, d'autres triste mais tout cela était enfantin, forcément.

 _Izuku collait Katsuki, comme un poussin qui suivait sa mère._

 _Kacchan par ci, Kacchan par là, l'enfant pleurait souvent mais à chaque fois, son ami était là pour lui, le petit garçon aux cheveux vert le lui rendait toujours avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

 _ **\- Hey, Kacchan, si tu deviens le numéro un, tu sera mon héro alors !**_

 _Le petit blond l'observa avec surprise avant de devenir tout rouge et de lui dire, visiblement mal à l'aise._

 _ **\- C...Crétin ! Si...Si ça peut de faire plaisir !**_

Aizawa, silencieux ce tenait près d'All Might. Voir le passé de quelqu'un était quelque chose d'étrange. On voyait, on sentait et on ressentait ce que la personne vivait à ce moment. Vraiment troublant.

C'était comme si ils vivaient la vie d'un autre, ne se contentant de ne suivre que le mouvement.

Cependant, il était clair que son élève et ce garçon étaient étroitement lié. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre visiblement. Et le petit Izuku semblait terriblement fan d'All Might vu la vidéo qu'il réclamait à voir tout les jours à sa maman.

 _Le paysage changea à nouveau, ces sanglots ce faisaient entendre. Assis au pied d'un arbre, la silhouette d'un jeune enfant était visible entre les feuillages. Izuku était entrain de sangloter, les mains devant le visage... il c'était perdu après avoir relever le défis des méchants amis de Kacchan, il n'était pas nul !_

 _ **-...C'est pas vrai...Je suis pas nul !**_

 _Pourtant, il c'était perdu ! Il aurait du rester chez lui avec sa maman à jouer avec ses jouets d'All Might ! Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était passés depuis qu'il était rentré dans la foret mais ça devait être beaucoup ! Il avait froid et le soleil commençait à ce coucher, il allait bientôt faire nuit ! Serrant ses jambes contre lui, il renifla et ravala un sanglot. Kacchan le traitait souvent de pleurnicheur, c'était pas sa faute si il avait peur ! Il voulait retrouver sa maman ! Et Kacchan aussi ! Même si il allait ce moquer de lui, il voulait pas être seul !_

 _ **\- IZUKU !**_

 _Surpris, Izuku tourna sa tête pour voir Katsuki arriver vers lui en courant, visiblement inquiet._

 _ **\- Ka...Kacchan... !**_

 _Se levant, il poussa sur ses petites jambes pour venir s'accrocher aux bras de son aîné. Pleurant encore plus fort, il cria._

 _ **\- Kacchan ! Tu m'as retrouver !**_

 _ **\- Crétin ! Bien sur ! C'est moi qui te retrouve tout le temps, Izuku ! Arrête de pleurer on dirait un bébé !**_

 _Malgré la colère du petit blond, ce dernier semblait soulagé d'avoir retrouver son ami, au loin on entendant la voix des adultes crier le nom du petit Midoriya, Katsuki cria à son tour qu'il l'avait retrouver. Tenant les mains de son ami, Izuku remarqua que son ami ferait un incroyable super héro plus tard ..._

 _ **\- Kacchan... Tu sais je...**_

L'image ce brouilla quelques instant, faisant froncer les sourcils de tout le monde et de Mataru Kise qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça se brouillait ainsi.

 **\- Hey ! Il a dit quoi tu peux revenir à ce moment là le vieux ?!  
\- Quelle impolitesse. Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer.**

 ** _\- Kacchan tu sais je ..._**

Cela se brouilla à nouveau. Comme si quelque chose gênait. Inquiet, Toshinori voyait que l'enquêteur spécialisé ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

 **-J'imagine que ça ne vous aient jamais arrivé...**

 **\- Généralement ça vient tout simplement mais on dirait ...Que je vais devoir travailler un peu plus la dessus pour le débloqué, je n'ai jamais vu ça jusqu'à présent. Je dois passer à une autre scène.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?!**

 **\- ça semble le perturber.**

Izuku, inconscient semblait grimacer. Pas de douleur mais de gêne. Aussitôt, Katsuki ce calma. Il c'était rapproché en voyant se souvenir si particulier qu'il se souvenait à moitié et dont il avait cauchemardé il y a quelques temps.

 _L'image ce changea doucement pour laisser entendre des rire d'enfant, faisant faire un bon à la poitrine de l'adolescent aux explosion._

C'était ce souvenir !

 _ **\- Wow ! Kacchan ton alter est génial !**_

 _Cela se passait à la maternelle. Une vingtaine d'enfant étaient présent dans la pièce accompagné de leurs professeurs et auxiliaire de vie, Katsuki ce tenait au milieux et de ses petites mains, il créait des petite explosion digne de beau pétards ! Tout le monde était présent, super content de voir cet alter !_

 _ **\- Quel alter impressionnant ! Tu sera très fort plus grand, Katsuki-Kun ! Aller, au suivant ! Izuku-Chan, à ton tour !**_

Non...Non pas ce souvenir là... Il ne supportait pas revoir cette scène qu'il connaissait par cœur tant il la détestait. Tendu, il voyait, il découvrait avec les 3 autres la terrible sensation de n'avoir aucun Alter.

Quelle horreur.

Ce souvenir était ... lourd à vivre, pour les 4 personnes présente mais encore plus pour Katsuki qui c'était tendu, le visage sombre.

 _La voix d'un enfant lambda résonna, visiblement moqueuse._

 _ **\- Vous avez entendu ?! Izuku à pas d'alter !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! C'est possible ça !**_

 _ **\- Maîtresse ! Il est malade Izuku ?**_

 _ **\- Non... des fois, ça arrive même si c'est rare !**_

 _ **\- Hahahaha ! C'est trop inutile !**_

 _Tournant ces yeux vide comme le désespoir, Izuku fixait son ami d'enfance qui le jugeait de haut, les mains dans les poches, l'enfant dit alors._

 _ **\- T'as pas d'Alter ? T'est nul, Deku !**_

La douleur était insupportable. Les ongles planté dans la paume de sa main, Katsuki se retenait de toutes ces forces de ne pas pleurer en ressentant ce que son ami avait vécu à l'époque.

Quelle...Horreur, il était tellement...monstrueux ! Comment avait-il pu dire ça à son ami ?! Qui était-il pour le juger de haut ainsi ?!Il sursauta en sentant la main de son professeur ce posé sur son épaule, et la voix de ce dernier résonnant.

 **\- N'oublie pas, que tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Bakugo-Shonen. Le passé est le passé, tu dois en tirer une leçon... Aussi douloureux soit-elle.**

Katsuki avait les dents serré. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler le sa paume de main perforé par ses ongles, mais honnêtement ? Il s'en foutait !

 _La situation particulière d'Izuku fut ainsi informé à sa mère qui vint le chercher plusieurs minutes plus tard. Pleurant comme un bébé, l'enfant quitta l'école dans les bras réconfortant de sa plusieurs jours, l'enfant refusa d'aller en cours, inconsolable. Pleurant encore et encore, il vit sa maman s'asseoir près de son lit, visiblement inquiète._

 _ **\- Mon chéri...nous avons rendez vous ce soir chez le docteur, il y a encore peut-être une chance ! Ne te décourage pas !**_

 _Relevant sa tête, l'enfant en pleure regarda sa maman qui semblait faire des efforts pour lui sourire._

 _ **\- Tu...Tu crois ?**_

 _ **\- Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, rien n'est perdu Izu-Chan ! Aller, sèche tes vilaines larmes, on va y aller, et à la fin on ira manger à ton restaurant préféré !**_

 _ **-...C'est...c'est vrai !**_

 _En la voyant affirmé, un sourire doux étira les lèvres de l'enfant, rassuré. Il se jeta dans ses bras et profita du câlin, ignorant l'air triste de sa mère._

All Might se sentait ... Mal de voir ça. Lui aussi, était née sans Alter même si c'était moins rare à cette époque et il savait à quel point cet enfant était fou de lui, il avait vu ses jouets le représentant, il avait les poster, la tenue de super héro pour enfant basé sur son costume, la vidéo qu'il voyait tout les jours...

Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver, et ça le rendait malade. Tout comme ce qu'il entendit.

 _ **\- Cela n'arrivera pas, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.**_

 _Le choc, brutal, tel un coup de poing frappa le tout petit espoir qui tentait de survivre chez l'enfant. Du haut de ses 4 ans, Izuku était assis sur le tabouret de la salle d'auscultation de ce docteur spécialisé en Alter devant lui et sa mère à ses côté. Comment ça ...? Il ne pouvait pas...? Sa mère demanda d'un air inquiet au vieil homme._

 _ **\- Ça alors ... il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui ? Les autres enfants de la maternelle on déjà eu leurs alter et s'amusent avec à la récréation, mon fils lui n'as pas encore eu cette chance de développer son Alter et ...**_

 _ **\- Excusez-moi de vous couper Madame, mais vous êtes de la quatrième génération non ?**_

 _ **\- Oui... Je peut attirer à moi des objets de petites tailles... Quant à mon mari, il pouvait craché du feu...**_

 _Le vieil homme soupira et se leva pour s'approcher du tableau à radiographie, montrant du doigt un orteil d'Izuku._

 _ **-Voyez-vous...en général c'est à cet endroit là que le complexe d'Alter se manifeste, et ce jusqu'à l'âge de 4 ans... Après, c'est impossible...**_

 _Tout ce mélangeait dans la tête d'Izuku, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Les moqueries de ses camarades lui revenaient en tête, il revoyait Katsuki Bakugo...Kacchan le regarder avec moquerie et lui dire à quel point il était nul pendant que sa mère écoutait les explication du médecin. Tout ce mélangeaient dans son esprit, du haut de ses 4 petites années, le petit garçon tétanisé n'arrivait pas à reprendre pieds et cela en donnait presque la nausée au super héro qui observaient son passé._

 _Les doutes ce mirent alors à assaillir le petit garçon, il ne devait pas baisser les bras ! Le médecin ce trompait forcément, il voulait lui aussi avoir un Alter pour jouer avec ses copains !Il devait devenir un super héro comme All Might et Kacchan ! Oui c'est ça il devait forcément ce tromper !_

 _ **\- Izuku quant à lui à ces deux articulations. Et bien que ce soit de plus en plus rare dans la population... cela signifie qu'il ne possède aucun Alter de quelque sorte que ce soit.**_

 _Le tact et la flegme du médecin en face de lui suffis alors à réduire le peut d'espérance qu'il restait en lui._

 _Ah bon..._

 _C'était vrai ... ?_

 _Impossible de devenir comme son héro ? Impossible d'être comme tout le monde et de jouer avec ses copains ? Kacchan allait le rejeter ... ! Il voulait pas ! Il voulait avoir des pouvoirs !_

 _C'est totalement sous le choc qu'il quitta le cabinet en tenant la main de sa mère, rentrant à pied jusqu'à chez eux. Il ne vit pas le voyage passer, ni ne répondit aux paroles de sa maman. Quand il arriva chez lui, ses pieds le menèrent rapidement au bureau de son père. Grimpant sur la chaise d'ordinateur, il l'alluma comme faisait sa maman et resta pendant un certain temps devant la vidéo de son héro préféré._

 _ **\- Tu as vu ça ? ça fait à peine 10 minutes qu'il est là et il à déjà sauvé plus de 100 personnes ! C'est dingue !**_

 _ **\- HAHAHAHA ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pourquoi ? Car la cavalerie est là !**_

 _ **\- Et il rigole en plus !**_

 _Les yeux vide, il regardait sans cesse la même scène, essayant de se réconforté face aux paroles de All Might._

 _Cependant ...ça faisait mal !_

 _Il entendit derrière lui un mouvement, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.C'est d'une voix brisé qu'il demanda._

 _ **\- Maman...Il sauve les gens, toujours avec le sourire ...C'est un héro super cool...**_

 _Il ce tourna tout en restant dans la chaise. Tremblant il montra l'écran d'ordinateur mis sur pause, les yeux vide de vie et remplie de larme qu'il se retenait de faire coulé, il demanda une dernière fois en ce fichant de voir sa mère commencer à pleurer, ses maigres espoirs reposant sur la réponse de sa maman._

 _ **\- Tu crois...Que je pourrais devenir comme lui ?**_

 _C'est presque amorphe, qu'il l'as regarda s'approcher lentement de lui et se jeter dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, en larme._

 _ **\- Pardon Izuku ! Je suis désolé !**_

Une larme ce mis à coulé le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre, les autres ne cessant de couler encore et encore.

 **Non...Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre ...**

Un silence lourd et malaisant c'était installé dans la pièce après cette scène a brisé le cœur des plus grand méchants. Que pouvait-ils dirent de plus ? Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien à dire... Aizawa ne savait que dire, mis à part que la vie de cet enfant était vraiment triste. Il nota également que le médecin qui était visible dans le souvenir lui paraissait étrange. All Might lui, se retenait d'exploser de colère, et de tristesse...

Quel pauvre garçon ! Il avait vu, a quel point petit il l'adorait, a quel point il aimait son ami, sa mère, et toutes ces déceptions qui lui tombaient dessus !

Katsuki lui ...Et bien ce n'était même pas surprenant de le voir frapper d'un coup de pied un meuble, passant ses nerfs dessus.

Puis...Finalement...

 _ **\- Mitsuki-Chan c'est toi ?**_

 _La porte s'ouvrit alors sur quelqu'un, un homme portant une tenue sombre, les cheveux roux en pétard et un katana en main. Inko se redressa, apeuré et se mit alors devant son enfant même si elle tremblait de peur devant le regard vicieux de l'homme effrayant qui se tenait devant elle. Visiblement elle semblait vouloir protéger son enfant._

 _ **\- Qui...Qui êtes vous ?! Sortez de chez moi où j'appelle la police ! Je ne plaisante pas !**_

 _La scène fut insoutenable. Un cri, du sang chaud qui gicla de partout. Assommé par la nouvelle, l'enfant ne réagit alors que quand il vit une flaque de sang au sol, coulé du corps inerte de sa mère._

 _ **\- Maman... ?**_

 _Furieux, Katsuki était furieux ! Alors il c'était passé ça ce soir là ?!_

 _ **\- Non ! Arrêter ! Pi...pitié ! j'ai mal ! Kacchan ! All Might ! Pitié quelqu'un !**_

 _Izuku c'était mit à crier quand cet homme c'était approché pour le le saisir par les cheveux. Ce débattant comme pouvait le faire un enfant, il pleurait de douleur._

 _ **\- Maman ! Maman ! Debout maman ! À l'aide !**_

 _ **\- Ta gueule !**_

 _L'homme frappa au visage Izuku qui s'écroula sous la douleur et la force. A moitié assommé, il se fit ligoter. Il ne savait plus exactement combien de temps c'était passé mais une odeur d'essence lui piqua le nez. Quand il fut de nouveau conscient, son kidnapper sortait de chez lui par derrière. Bâillonné, le garçon ce mit à se débattre, paniquer et angoissé de ce qu'il se passait ! Non ! Non ! Sa maman ! Il voulait sa maman !_

 _Peur, peur, il avait si peur ! Plus le temps passait et plus il s'éloignait de sa maison !_

 _Il était mort de peur !_

 _La peur._

 _D'un coup, la maison explosa au loin le faisant sursauté, ce n'était pas assez pour qu'elle soit totalement détruite mais tout juste pour que le feu la réduise totalement en cendre. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle le long de ses joues._

 _ **\- Cesse de chouiner le gosse, sinon je t'égorge !**_

 _ **\- Mmmmhph !**_

 _L'angoisse fut totale en entendant ses menaces de morts, que faire ?! Que faire ?! C'est alors qu'une voix au loin résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.  
_

 _ **\- DEKU !**_

 _Kacchan ! Se débattant encore plus malgré la peur, le garçon disparut dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle pour commencer une nouvelle vie remplie de douleur._

 _Torturé, mutilé, enchaîner, battu, brûlé, affamé..._

 _Il avait si mal... Si mal... les humiliations quotidiennes devenaient plus douloureuse que les passages à tabacs, ses lamentations rendue vaine, l'enfant ce laissait mourir petit à petit sous les yeux impuissants des héros et de l'adolescent qui n'arrivait plus a supporter ça._

Tenant la main de son ami, Katsuki pleurait discrètement en silence, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça, l'enfance d'Izuku ? Quelle horreur...

 _Tout puait le désespoir et là mort, Izuku ne se défendait même plus sous les coups de son agresseur. Brisé, il était totalement brisé._

 _Fixant le plafond, l'enfant squelettique ne pleurait plus. Il n'avait plus de larmes disponible, en plus c'était bien trop épuisant de pleurer... c'est d'une voix fade et faible qu'il murmura._

 _ **\- Personne...ne va venir ... Je vais mou...rir...**_

 **« Toujours Souriant, Le coeur Vaillant ! »**

 _ **-...les super héros...C'est n'importe quoi...**_

 _Aizawa remarqua alors que ce fut à ce moment qu'Izuku avait cessé de croire aux super héro. Brisé, proche de la mort, l'enfant c'était laisser engloutir par le désespoir. Il savait que ces dernières paroles avaient fait l'effet d'une claque à Bakugo et son collègue mais c'était nécessaire._

 _Pauvre gosse._

 _A sa place, il aurait certainement préférer mourir._

 _Les chaînés attaché à son cou, ses poignet et ses chevilles étaient trop lourde pour lui et lui faisait mal, il sentait que la peau en dessous s'arracher et qu'elles avaient du s'infecter, il sentait si mauvais...il en avait mal._

 _Puis, tout ce déroula très vite._

 _Un bruit, son bourreau blessé qui courra vers lui pour le tuer. Alors qu'il se faisait étrangler sous l'angoisse des héros, plongé dans ce souvenirs, quelque chose transperça la poitrine de l'homme qui hurla de douleur, toussant, Izuku aperçu alors le couteau planté dans les côtes de son tyran._

 _Alors il fit ce qu'il devait faire._

 _Il usa de ses force et frappa son agresseur, encore et encore ! Toute sa rage, sa rancœur et sa colère s'évacuèrent sur ce sale type qui avait osé lui faire subir tout ça ! Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de lui et, épuisé, il lâcha le couteau qui tomba sur le corps ensanglanté et sans vie de sa première victime._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ... ? C'était pas bien ! Il venait ... il venait de tuer quelqu'un ! Regardant ses mains couverte de sang jusqu'aux coudes, il se mit à trembler, son esprit brisé ne supportant pas ce qui lui tombait dessus._

 _Portant ses mains à son visage, les yeux fou il se retenait de crier, déchiré entre les regret et sa vengeance, il avait fait ce qu'il devait ! Mais tuer c'était mal non ?! C'était grave ! Mais il le méritait ! Les larmes yeux, il essayait de réaliser la chose, il avait...il avait... !_

 _ **\- Et bien...Quel spectacle...**_

Toshinori se tendit d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde alors qu'il se rapprochait des souvenirs, au même moment, un homme habillé avec élégance portant un casque noir qui cachait totalement son visage fut révélé.

C'était... !

 **\- All For One !  
\- Qui ?**

Ne répondant pas, il vit ce serpent bercé d'illusion et de mensonges Izuku qui, épuisé montra une certaine méfiance malgré tout.

Cependant, la dernière phrase choqua Aizawa, Kise et Katsuki.

 _ **\- Dit moi... est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un Alter ?**_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?!

Ce retournant pour regarder All Might, Katsuki allait engueuler son professeur mais ne le fit pas en le voyant sous sa forme musclé et visiblement, furieux ! C'était ...

Effrayant !

Aizawa qui, ne comprenait pas tentait d'éclaircir la situation.

 **\- All Might, que ce passe-t-il ?  
\- Mon ennemi jurée... Le revoilà ! C'est donc bien lui qui a pervertit ce petit ?!**

 **\- Il commence à se réveiller. Il faut le ramener dans sa cellule. Je continuerais un autre jour, je commence moi aussi à fatiguer...**

La voix de Mataru Kise résonna dans la pièce, interrompant la conversation. Ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de cela mais vu le regard que lança Katsuki, ce n'était pas terminé, il allait devoir leurs parler !

Alors qu'on remettait l'adolescent aux cheveux verts sur sa chaise, menotté, Katsuki regarda les policiers rentrer et le ramener vers sa cellule, le cœur lourd.

Il n'avait pas pu être là, pour son ami ce jour là... ni pour le reste mais il n'était pas trop tard.

 **\- Katsuki Shonen... Je dois te parler.  
\- Pas maintenant.  
\- Bakugo.  
\- Vos gueules ! Pas maintenant j'ai dis !**

Énervé, Katsuki s'éloigna rapidement, les muscles tendu sous la colère qu'il ressentait.

Alors c'était ça ?

Durant toute son enfance, il c'était demander ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver ce jours là, à son ami. Et maintenant qu'il savait, il regrettait presque de savoir, et encore, il n'avait pas réussie à lui ramener tout ses souvenirs, des choses horrible les attendaient.

Au lieux de le décourager, cela ne fit qu'emplir le jeune Bakugo de courage. Serrant ses poings, il jura entre ses dents.

 **\- J'te retrouve toujours, Deku... Tu n'y échappera pas... !**

Plongé dans le noir, Deku se réveilla. Allongé dans ce qui lui servait de lit, l'adolescent ne bougeait pas.

Qu'est-ce que...C'était que ça ? Tout ses souvenirs ... ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?! Se redressant soudainement, l'adolescent lâcha un cri de douleur devant la migraine qui semblait vouloir lui exploser la tête.

 **\- Qu'est-...Ce que c'est que ça?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FOUTU ?!**

Hurlant de colère et de douleur, Deku ne pouvait pas retenir les larmes de douleurs de couler de ses yeux. Pleurant à gros sanglots à cause des souvenirs terribles qui remontaient et de la douleur, le jeune homme avait voulu se lever mais, enchaîné, il c'était écroulé au sol, les bras bloqué dans une avachis au sol, le vilain pleurait à chaudes larmes. C'était quoi tout ça ?!

Pourquoi...pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?! Il avait l'impression de vivre la vie d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme si ça appartenait à une autre personne, pourtant c'était bien lui non ?! Il ne savait plus ! Perdu, le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à la porte de sa cellule qui s'ouvrit.

 **\- Deku.  
\- Ka...Kacchan... ?**

Surpris, le garçon qui se retrouvait au sol fut relever et une odeur poivré lui arriva aux nez. Il pouvait sentir les cheveux hirsute de son ...ami d'enfance lui chatouiller le cou et deux grand bras le serrer contre lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait appelé ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve il y avait quelques heures à ce surnom débile qu'il...lui avait donné enfant ?

Les larmes coulèrent encore plus en comprenant que tout ça... il l'avait oublié... !

 **\- Kacchan !  
\- Deku !**

Une faible douleur à ses joues le gêna un peut, gémissant de douleur il murmure, la voix cassé.

 **\- Tu...me fait mal dé...débile !  
\- Ta gueule ! Arrête de pleurer comme un bébé ! T'es un mec où pas ?! Tsk !**

Alors qu'il pensait être repoussé, il fut surpris d'être, au contraire attirer contre son torse.

 **\- J'ai...Vu.  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- Va chier.  
\- ... J'ai...Vraiment oublier tout ça... ?  
\- A ton avis ?  
\- ...Je sais plus...je sais plus...Qui je suis...**

La voix de l'adolescent devenait de plus en plus aiguë, angoissé et paniqué, le garçon commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Mal, il devait ce faire mal, à tout prix, il devait...Évacuer !

 **\- Kacch...Katsuki-Kun... pince moi**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais va te faire foutre !**

 **\- Vite pince moi !**

 **\- Mais va chier je te pincerais pas !  
\- T'est vraiment nul tu sers à rien connard !**

 **\- Parle moi mieux petit con !**

En le voyant si désespérer, Katsuki l'observa quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux vert. Le visage rouge de honte, dieu merci il ne le voyait pas, il dit alors.

 **\- Oi, Deku, calme toi, tout va bien.**

 **\- Nnn...non ça...ça va pas je... !**

 **\- Putain !**

Il sentit des grande mains prendre son visage mouillé de larme et quelques secondes plus tard, le masque qui condamnait ses yeux à l'obscurité disparut. Écarquillant ses yeux vert, il fit face à un garçon aux yeux rouge brillant de fierté et de colère ? Peut-être également un peut de tristesse si on faisait attention mais vu l'air revêche qu'il affichait, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Il l'avait ... ?!

 **\- T'es Izuku Midoriya, mon ami d'enfance ! Un putain de Deku psycho qui va vite changer de voie une fois sauver de toutes cette merde qui t'ai tomber dessus ! T'as pigé ?! J'te laisserais pas tomber, crétin ! Peut-importe tes paroles, tes menaces, ta cruauté ou tes coups de pute, j'te lâcherai pas !**

Katsuki avait hurlé en lui disant cela. Les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, Izuku observait le héro devant lui. Un sentiment nostalgique se mit à l'envahir.

 _ **« Kacchan tu sais... Je t'aime beaucoup t'es mon héro avec All Might !»**_

 **\- Izuku... ?**

Katsuki et Deku tournèrent la tête en entendant cette voix, surpris. Celle de cette personne. De cette femme.

De sa mère.

 **\- Maman... ?**

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	16. Chapitre 16: Explications

\- **Maman ... ?**

 **\- Inko-San ?!**

Katsuki était plus que surpris de voir Inko Midoriya à l'entrée de la cellule. La femme portait une robe noir et avait attaché ses cheveux vert dans un chignon désordonné, laissant deux longues mèches sur le côté tombé qui lui donnait un air plutôt élégant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ... que la ressemblance avec son fils était impressionnante.

Elle semblait cependant hésitante, comme si elle ne croyait pas en se qu'elle voyait, derrière elle, ce tenait le héro à la force monstrueuse sous sa forme maigrichonne, il posa doucement une de ses mains sur son épaule et dit.

 **\- Vous pouvez entrer. Je suis contente de voir que finalement, vous êtes venu.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?!**

 **\- Inko-San a émie** **l'envie de voir son fils. C'est moi qui l'ai mise dans la confidence sur tout ce qu'il c'était passé.**

Alors que Katsuki parlait avec All Might, Inko se tenait devant cet enfant qui était bel et bien le sien.

Le voir dans cet état lui brisa le cœur, alors c'était vrai ? Ils avaient bien retrouvé son fils mais dans quel état ? Et ces larmes... ! Serrant ses mains sur son sac à main qu'elle tenait fermement, elle avança en retirant doucement la main du héro de son épaule pour déposer son sac au sol et ce mettre à la hauteur d'un Izuku qui la regardait, visiblement perdu et méfiant. Quand elle voulu lever la main pour le toucher, il avait reculé rapidement, la faisant se pincer les lèvres.

 **\- Izu-Chan...  
\- ...La ferme...je...tu n'es pas ma mère, tout ça, c'est de la connerie ! C'est des faux souvenirs ! Tout ça pour me manipuler !  
\- Non ! C'est moi, ta mère ! Inko ! Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ?! Izuku !  
\- Non ! Je refuse ! Tu étais morte ! Tu ne peut pas...tu peux pas !  
\- Izuku ! **

La jeune femme, malgré ses yeux humide avait haussé le ton. Le regardant dans les yeux sans crainte malgré le fait qu'elle avait été mit au courant pour son Alter, elle tendit ses mains pour l'attirer contre lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle murmurait.

 **\- Je suis ta mère... Je t'en supplie, crois moi ... !**

Deku allait se dégager quand cette odeur sucré qu'il avait reconnu dans ses rêves lui vint au nez. C'était la même. Celle de sa mère... La tête contre sa poitrine, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

Il battait.

Elle était bien vivante... !

Fermant ses yeux, Izuku voulu lui rendre son étreinte mais, la camisole de force ne lui permettant pas, il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de cette femme qui représentait beaucoup pour lui... Enfin, peut-être...

All Might avait regardé les retrouvailles entre Inko et Izuku. Ça c'était mieux pensée qu'il n'y croyait.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Après toutes ces révélations, All Might était sortit chamboulé de ce qu'il avait découvert. Comment cet homme avait-il osé pervertir cet enfant au mal et profiter de la situation pour en faire son arme ? C'était tout à fait inacceptable ! Il avait laissé Aizawa-Kun avec Mataru Kise-San discuter et Katsuki suivre Midoriya Shonen qui allait être ramener dans sa cellule._

 _Sortant du bureau, il allait se diriger vers la sorti_ _e_ _quand la silhouette d'une femme aux cheveux vert comme les sapin attira son regard._

 _Portant une robe noir toute simple, la mère d'Izuku avait deux longues mèches de cheveux qui encadré son visage, cachant la vilaine cicatrice qui ornait son cou suite à l'incident d'il y a 12 ans, un sac à main accroché à son épaule, la femme rondouillette semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un à l'accueil._

 _ **\- Inko-San ?**_

 _All Might était agréablement surpris de la voir ici, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait venue vu la veille. Elle l'avait giflé et semblait malgré ses paroles totalement angoissé. Inko releva le visage en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler et revu cet homme étrange qui était venu chez elle pour lui parler d'Izuku._

 _ **\- Toshinori-San c'est bien ça ?  
\- Oui ! Quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez là.  
\- Vous...m'avez laisser l'adresse hier soir, j'ai beaucoup hésité à venir mais...Finalement...  
\- Finalement ?  
\- ...J'ai envie d'y croire. Une dernière fois...  
\- Croyez moi, c'est bien lui. Un expert vient d'ausculté votre fils et lui a rendu une grande partie de sa mémoire, cependant il risque d'être totalement perdu et risque d'être très méfiant...  
\- Je vois...  
\- Venez, je vous y emmène, Bakugo-Shonen est avec lui actuellement.  
\- Ah...euh, attendez !  
\- Mh ?**_

 _Alors qu'il c'était avancé devant pour lui montrer le chemin, il s'arrêta en l'entendant. Curieux, il la regarda, attendant visiblement la raison du pourquoi elle l'avait interpellé. Il écarquilla ces yeux bleu en la voyant s'incliner devant lui._

 _ **\- Je suis désolé !**_

 _ **-Dé...Désolé de quoi ?**_

 _Le blond avait demandé ça, à la limite de la panique en crachant du sang sous les excuses de la femme._

 _ **\- Je n'aurais pas du vous gifler... ! J'étais tellement ...En colère et triste !  
\- ... Ce n'est rien.  
\- Mh ?**_

 _Inko se releva et croisa le sourire doux et gentil de cet personne qui était rentré dans sa vie la veille et qui l'avait tant chamboulé. Les joues lui brûlant un peut, elle ignora cet étrange picotement qu'elle ressentait actuellement et lui offrit un petit sourire avant de le suivre.  
_

 _Fin FlashBack._

All Might lui c'était contenté de l'accompagner jusqu'à son fils. Les regardant se serrer dans les bras, le blond eu un sourire satisfait au visage. Croisant le regard dur de Katsuki Shonen, cela renforça son sourire.

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai mal fait ?  
\- Non. J'ai rien dit.  
\- On dirait que tu boude Bakugo-Shonen**

 **\- Je ne boude pas ! Tss ! J'aurais juste aimer le faire.**

 **\- ...**

All Might souriait doucement, lâchant un sourire il allait dire quelque chose quand Inko le devança.

 **\- Il c'est endormi !**

Izuku c'était écroulé dans ses bras, épuisé. La douleur dans sa tête et dans son cœur dû aux souvenirs qui lui étaient revenu l'avait bien amoché mais revoir sa mère avait eu raison de lui.

 **\- Il doit être épuisé. Laissons le dormir tranquillement.**  
 **  
\- Mais...je...  
\- Vous allez l'revoir.**

Katsuki, les mains dans les poches de son jean avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence. Le visage fermé mais la voix douce, il avait voulu réconforté Inko à sa façon. Cette dernière l'observa avec surprise avant de sourire.

C'était vraiment comme avec Mitsuki.

Elle lui offrit alors un doux sourire, ces yeux brillant avec gentillesse. Sous ce sourire, le blondinet ce mit à rougir et détourner le regard, visiblement de mauvais poil.

 **\- Merci Katsu-Chan  
\- Tsk.  
\- Bien, Bakugo-Shonen, suis moi. Vous aussi, Inko-San.**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Oui. Il est temps de parler.**

Silencieux, Katsuki observa All Might parler ainsi. Alors comme ça il allait inviter Inko à connaître tout ce qu'il c'était réellement passé, et qui était donc cet All For One ? Allait-il également révéler sa véritable identité à la mère d'Izuku ?

Marchant en silence aux côtés d'Inko, Katsuki réfléchissait en suivant Toshinori. Le passé d'Izuku était certes horrible mais il avait également apporté nombres de renseignements. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte qu'All Might ouvrit laissant voir ...

L'élite.

Tout les héros les plus important et puissant ce trouvaient présent dans cette pièce, certain installé d'autres arrivant à peine, on pouvait y trouver Endeavor, Midnight, le proviseur du lycée Yuei, Present Mic assis à côté d'Aisawa et tant d'autres. En voyant tout ça, Katsuki et Inko affichaient de drôle de tête. En les voyant, Toshinori ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler.

 **\- Aller, asseyez vous quelques part où il y a de la place.**

S'éloignant, Inko se rapprocha de Katsuki et demanda.

 **\- On est réellement... ici ?  
\- Ouep...**

Voyant deux places de libre entre le Dieu Sylvestre et Mount Lady, Katsuki s'imposant, coupant court aux conversations.

 **\- On parlait gamin !**

La jolie blonde ne semblait pas vraiment contente mais un regard meurtrier de l'adolescent suffis à la calmer. Posant ses fesses sur la chaise, il plaça ses pieds sur la table sous le regard mécontent de son voisin. Inko, elle s'installa près du fils de sa meilleure amie, très impressionné par ce qu'il c'était passé. Observant les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle remarqua qu'All Might n'était pas là.

C'est étrange... Un réunion de tel ordre devrait faire appel au numéro 1 !

Alors que Toshinori s'installait tranquillement à sa place près d'Aisawa et du Proviseur de Yuei, une voix arrogante ce fit entendre.

 **\- Monsieur, cette place n'est pas à vous, elle appartient au numéro un, All Might.  
\- Endeavor.**

Endeavor Todoroki, père de Shoto qui était dans la même classe que Katsuki avait prit la parole. Cet homme impressionnant à cause des flammes qui s'échappaient de son corps n'était pas du genre discret et l'assumait totalement. Sa voix puissante avait mis fin à toute les conversations et avait ainsi perçu l'attention de tout le monde. C'est vrai que c'était à All Might, cette place. Pour ceux qui ne savait, il était normal de trouver ça aberrant.

 **\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais je sais encore où je m'assois.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas All Might. Prenez un autre siège !**

All Might soupira, quelques secondes plus tard, son corps musclé fit alors son apparition, surprenant toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant.

 **\- ça va mieux comme ça, Endeavor ?  
\- ...Tu !  
\- C'est une longue histoire.**

S'asseyant finalement sur son siège, Toshinori avait quitté cette apparence de malabar pour redevenir qui il était vraiment. En entendant du bruit, Katsuki regarda vers Inko et manqua de s'étrangler en la voyant au bord de la déprime.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ?!  
\- J'ai...j'ai giflé All Might... Oh mon dieu pardonnez moi !  
\- Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pu venir jusqu'ici aussi rapidement malgré tout le travail qu'il y a en ville. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons aborder un sujet extrêmement sérieux, mais avant ça je voudrais que nous accueillons le jeune Bakugo Katsuki et Madame Inko Midoriya, nous reviendrons la dessus plus tard.**

Inko se trouva mal à l'aise de recevoir autant d'intérêt par de tels héro quand le proviseur eu terminé de parler.

Quant à Katsuki ? Il s'en foutait royalement.

Ce n'étaient que des amuses-gueules, celui qui l'intéressé était en face de lui.

All Might.

Ce dernier observait la salle presque complète, de nombreux héros avaient répondu à l'appelle qu'il avait lancé ce matin. Il allait devoir parler. Et expliquer ce qu'il en était.

Aizawa prit alors la parole, encore blessé.

 **\- Vous n'êtes tous pas sans savoir qu'hier, le SCA à été attaqué par un groupe de vilain appelé « L'alliance des Super Vilains ». Malgré mes blessures et celles de numéro 13 il n'y as pas eu de mort, heureusement. Cependant,le jeune Bakugo a capturé un vilain un peut plus...sérieux. Il s'agit d'Izuku Midoriya, la fils de madame Midoriya ci présent.**

Le mouvement dans la pièce ne surpris personnes, certaines voix s'élevèrent, d'autres silencieux préféraient entendre la suite tel qu'Endeavor, toujours sous le choc de l'apparence d'All Might.

 **\- Silence.**

Malgré la demande d'Aizawa, certains héro continuaient à posé des question ou de se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non Izuku avait été neutralisé, blessant Inko. Présent mic soupira et prenant une grande inspiration, il cria en usant de son Alter la puissance du son.

 **\- LA FERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRME !**

Pratiquement tout ceux dans la pièce durent porter leurs mains à leurs oreilles pour bloqué en vain la voix du héro, mettant fin aux disputes immédiatement. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, le héro à la voix puissante c'était levé, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

 **\- Voilà c'est bien mieux comme ça les enfants ! Il faut écouter Momie-San !**

 **\- Mic... !**

La voix en colère de Shota résonna quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soupire. Reprenant son sérieux, il repris la conversation.

 **\- Suite à de nombreuse recherche infructueuse, nous avons découvert que cet enfant avait été enlevé à l'âge de 4 ans et avait jusqu'ici disparut. Il avait oublié son passé, faisant de lui une machine à tué sans attaches ni regret.**

 **\- Avait ?**

Best Jeanist avait prit la parole. Le héro impeccablement coiffé n'avait pas put s'empêcher de faire la remarque.

 **\- Mataru Kise-San, expert en interrogatoire et scientifique ici présent possède l'alter des Souvenirs. Il peut ramener n'importe quel souvenir à la surface et c'est ce qu'il a fait.  
\- En effet.**

Mataru Kise c'était levé et avait prit la parole. Ces grosse et lourdes lunettes de soleil sur le nez et cachant son visage, il prit un bloc note qu'il avait préparé préalablement à l'avance.

 **\- J'ai découverts un enfant qui n'as pas eu de chance dans sa vie, mais un gentil garçon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaise chose et qui l'as transformé en tueur. Je lui ai restitué une partie de sa mémoire, pas tout d'un cou j'ai commencé à fatiguer et il se réveillait en même temps.**

Tout le mondé écoutait, dans un silence presque religieux les paroles de cet homme étrange dont Eraser Head semblait faire confiance

 **\- Mais le plus important là dedans n'est pas son passé mais ce qu'on y a vu.**

Aizawa regarda All Might qui affirma. Reprenant la conversation, l'homme à l'aler de Force surpuissante déclara.

 **\- La personne qui a corrompu Midoriya Shonen n'est autre que mon ennemi juré, All for One.  
\- All For One ?  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Jamais entendu parler...**

Les héros présent recommencèrent alors à ce dissiper, parlant d'une façon énervé, d'autres paniqué de savoir que l'ennemi jurée d'All Might préparait quelque chose. Alors que Present Mic allait à nouveau parler, un explosion retentit dans la pièce, faisant crier de surprise Mount Lady en voyant la table ou elle était installé...Totalement détruite.

 **\- Vos gueule putain ! Fermez là un peut de respect !**

Inko ne put s'empêcher de penser que Katsuki était mal placé pour parler de respect ...pauvre table...

 **\- All Might parle de quelque chose de sérieux bordel de merde vous pouvez pas fermer votre gueule ?! Y'en a qui veulent savoir ! Le premier qui fait le moindre bruit, je l'explose ! Pro où pas, j'vous botte le cul !  
\- Bakugo assied toi nous ne somme pas a une compétition.  
\- Shonen.**

All Might fit un grand sourire à son élève pour le remercier de son intervention, puis vint l'explication de l'origine du One for All.

La cicatrice d'All Might à son ventre en firent grimacer plus d'un, surtout Endeavor qui ne supportait pas que son concurrent aient été battu et blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir assumer son rôle. L'histoire du One For All fut alors abordé également celle qui la liée au All for One.

Alors voici toute l'histoire ? Izuku n'avait donc été qu'une victime ?

Lentement, la main d'Inko se leva attirant le regard de tout les héro, y compris All Might qui demanda.

 **\- Oui ?  
\- Que va devenir mon fils dans tout ça ?**

 **\- Votre fils va resté en incarcération. Il va subir quelques autres test de santé le temps que toute sa mémoire lui revienne et quand cela sera fait, il pourra être accueilli dans un centre pour accueil spécialisé en ville.**

 **\- Et sa prendra combien de temps ?!**

Agacé de la réponse d'Aizawa, Katsuki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se montrer condescendant.

 **\- Le temps que cela prendra. Bien, maintenant que vous savez tout sur All For One, je vous demande de vous montrer vigilent. La moindre chose étrange que vous remarquer je vous demande de nous en faire part. Vous pouvez y aller, et gardez cette information secrète je compte sur vous.**

Toshinori les regarda partir, silencieux. Assis sur sa table, il réfléchissait. Il aurait préféré garder le secret sur son physique et sur son statut pour lui mais cela n'aurait pas été juste. Il aimait servir le monde, les protéger mais bientôt il n'en sera plus capable, c'est pourquoi, il devait trouver une personne à qui partager son Alter, c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire.

Alors que la salle se vidait petit à petit, il remarqua Inko en face de lui.

 **\- All Might alors ?**  
 **\- Ah...oui. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du vous cacher mon identité mais...je n'avait pas la force de me retransformé devant vous alors je vous ai donné mon nom.  
\- ...je comprend mieux pourquoi cela vous touche tant.  
\- ... j'aurais aimer être là, pour votre enfant ce jour là.  
\- Moi aussi... Mais il n'est pas trop tard pas vrais ?**

Il la regarda avec un sourire et affirma.

 **\- C'est vrais.**

 **\- Bon...je vais y aller. Je pourrais revenir ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment ! Attendez, laissez moi vous raccompagner ?**

 **\- Si vous le désirez !**

Souriant, la jeune femme se fit raccompagné par le héro de son fils, sous le regard dégoûté de Katsuki. Faisant demi tour, il se dirigea devant la cellule de son ami et le regarda dormir dans le lit. Après avoir eu l'autorisation de rentrer dedans, il s'installa près d'Izuku sur le futon et glissa sa main caleuse à cause de ses explosions dans ses cheveux sombre, pensif.

 **\- Tomu...Ra...**

Katsuki fronça les sourcils en entendant Deku appeler ce mec, il pensait encore à lui ?

Il avait encore du travail avant de devenir l'Izuku sain qu'il aurait dû être, mais il ne se décourageait pas. Dans quelques jours ce serait les vacances d'été et il allait en profiter pour s'occuper de sa famille et de ses amis. Impossible d'abandonner !

 **\- Deku... !**

La voix douloureuse de Tomura résonna dans la pièce. Plongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, son corps encore blessé à cause de la punition du All For One le jeune homme aux cendres guérissait avec du mal et lentement. Allongé dans le lit à moitié nu, son corps était couvert de bandes qui s'imbibait de sang, le front brûlant, Tomura était remplie de fière, délirant presque. Black List observait avec inquiétude son ami agoniser dans son lit alors qu'il le soignait comme il pouvait, tout seul.

Deku-Kun...

Il devait à tout prit le ramener, sinon Tomura allait y passer !

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	17. Chapitre 17: Un peu de douceur

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis l'incarcération de Deku par les super héros, et cela faisait également deux semaines qu'il croupissait ici, dans sa cellule.

Bien évidemment, il aurait pu s'en aller de lui même sans trop de difficultés si il le voulait, d'ailleurs c'était son plan de départ mais tout ça ... tout ces souvenirs qui lui étaient revenu le perturbaient. Était-ce seulement la vérité ? Sur qui pouvait-il se baser ? Si c'était la vérités alors...on l'avait manipulé depuis le début ? Il voulait savoir !

Il était totalement perdu, il ne savait plus qui il était et ce qu'il devait faire.

Quand il c'était réveillé seul,ce jour là, il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Apprendre que ...la femme de ses souvenirs qui incarnait sa mère et qui aurait dû être morte était belle est bien vivante, l'avait quelque peut secoué.

De même que ces souvenirs avec Kacchan, et sa passion pour All Might, lui qui le détestait profondément avant tout ça... C'était particulièrement difficile pour lui de vivre ainsi, avec des choses ou des gens qui, normalement qu'il détestait et qui au final, appréciait.

Vraiment perturbant.

Deux heures plus tard après son réveil, on l'avait transféré dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cela ressemblait à une prison pénitentiaire bien plus « tranquille » que là où il s'était réveillée la première fois. Il avait été placé en quarantaine vu son degré de dangerosité et avait eu obligation de porter un collier fait de cuir et de métal noir à son cou, qui bloquait son alter.

Sûrement une de ses « _**merveille**_ » de technologie de la filière assistance du lycée Yuei. Cela ne le plaisait pas et réveillait de mauvais « souvenirs » d'une enfance sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se sentait faible, mal et seul.

Plus d'une fois il avait essayé de le retirer mais une décharge électrique s'en échappait à chaque fois, le tétanisant pour une bonne trentaines de minutes.

Il détestait cela.

Au début, il avait tenter par tout les moyens de s'en débarrasser en vain, la fatigue et la douleur l'aidant à abandonner l'idée. Il aurait aimé retrouver son ami Tomura pour qu'il le rassure, pour qu'il puisse dormir avec ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son frère après toutes ces années mais même lui, il ne savait plus si il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il vivait dans une grande pièce isolé des autres cellules, ressemblant à un studio, c'était devenu sa « maison ».

Il y avait un grand lit pour lui tout seul, une grande pièce à vivre pour lui tout seul où tout était sécurisé par des experts pour qu'il ne puisse rien utilisé pour se blessé et/ou blessé quelqu'un, même le coin des meubles étaient arrondie !

C'était une prison doré. Une illusion de liberté que ces imbéciles pensaient pouvoir lui faire rentrer dans le crâne pour mieux le berner.

Dieu merci, il y avait au moins une console et des livres pour passer le à part sa condition, il était bien traité.

Il avait de quoi manger, de quoi s'habiller -même si ils étaient affreux à son goût- et honnêtement, au fond de lui recevoir la visite de sa « _mère_ » et de Kacchan tout les jours ne lui déplaisaient pas spécialement.

Assis au sol, il tenait en main une manette alors qu'il jouait tranquillement une partie de Crash Bandicoot. Soupirant après avoir perdu une nouvelle partie, il leva ces yeux si vert sur l'horloge positionné de sorte à ce qu'il puisse voir les caméras bien installé dans chaque coin de son studio.

C'était une façon pour qu'on lui rappelle sa situation.

Il était piégé, filmé et enregistré 24h sur 24, totalement coupé de l'extérieur. Concernant toutes ces libertés il savait de qui cela venait.

D'All Might.

Il avait vu ce qu'il ce passait entre le super héro et la femme qui lui servait de mère. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons. Depuis deux semaines, il assistait aux séances avec une psychologue du nom de Mikoto Ichihara, une jeune femme élégante au physique typiquement japonais qui ne possédait pas d'Alter.

C'était donc plus facile pour lui de parler de ses souvenirs. La jeune femme qui ne semblait pas pas spécialement apeuré par lui, sans doute avait-elle l'habitude de traiter des psychopathe, le traitait avec beaucoup de respect et semblait manier l'art des mots comme une arme. Plus d'une fois, elle avait réussie à percer sa carapace.

C'était quelque peut vexant. Mais soit.

Les discutions se résumaient au début aux toisements de regards puis à un simple bonjour. Lui qui se savait remplie de patience, il avait trouvé une adversaire à sa taille ! Finalement, les mots commencèrent à sortir par ennuie et les langues à se délier. Il parlait avec elle de choses dont il ne voulait pas pas parler avec sa mère et Katsuki.

Comme par exemple son besoin d'être impeccablement bien habillé et à sa façon où bien le fait qu'il trouvait la relation pseudo amoureuse de sa mère et d'All Might tout à fait perturbante, et tant d'autre.

Mataru Kise avait dû s'absenter selon Mikoto-San. Depuis qu'il lui avait ramener une grosse partie de sa mémoire, il n'avait plus vu l'étrange homme. D'après sa psychologue, il devait assimiler tout ses souvenirs petit à petit sinon, s'il avait forcé alors que son corps ne l'aurait pas supporté il aurait certainement fini comme un légume.

On adore.

Un bruit venant de la seule porte d'entrée fit revenir Deku au présent. Il vit Katsuki entrer, apercevant derrière lui rapidement les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée de sa cellule et qui restaient à l'extérieur.

Comme à son habitude, il ce déchaussa à la va vite pour venir le rejoindre et s'affaler dans le canapé. Jetant un œil à l'horloge, il ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix amusé de le voir aussi grognon comme à son habitude.

 **\- Tu es en retard, Kacchan.  
\- Ta gueule. Un vilain sur la route qui m'as cassé les couilles.  
\- Ohhh je vois, il t'as donc prit autant de temps ? Il était si fort que ça pour avoir 30 minutes de retards ?  
\- La circulation crétin. J'l'ai laissé aux pro, pas le temps pour ses conneries.**

Se penchant pour prendre la secondes manette présente, Katsuki jeta un regard en coin à Izuku et ne pu s'empêcher de demander, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

 **\- Pourquoi cette réflexion ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

Sans savoir pourquoi, les joues d'Izuku se mirent à lui brûler et, fronçant les sourcils, déclara dans le plus grand des calmes.

 **\- Pas du tout, idiot. Je m'emmerde tout seul c'est tout, t'es juste une occupation le temps que je me casse d'ici.  
\- Ahhh ?**

La voix ironique de Katsuki résonna alors qu'il choisissait un autre jeux, il ne semblait absolument pas convaincue.

 **\- Tu mens mal tu sais ? Ta mère est venu te voir aujourd'hui ?  
\- Va te faire foutre débile. Ouais, on a mangé ensemble...  
\- Toujours enchaîné ?  
\- Question de sécurité  
\- Tu pourrais la tuer ?  
\- ...Bien sur, comme toi.**

Katsuki observa son ami quelques secondes. Il y a deux semaines, il l'avait menacé de manière bien plus sérieuse et plus effrayante que maintenant. Son ami commençait-il réellement à envisager la chose d'une autre façon que par le meurtre et la décadence ?

 **\- T'as fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'ai étudié pour les cours et j'ai fais réviser ce crétin de Kirishima**

 **-Le mec aux cheveux rouge que t'as éjecté la première fois qu'on c'est vu ?**

 **\- Ouais.  
\- Il as pas l'air fut-fut.  
\- C'est un ami sur qui je peux compter. Et il n'est pas stupide, c'est toi le plus idiot des deux.**

Vexé pour raison qu'il ignorait, Deku observa son ami d'enfance, les yeux plissé il plongea son regard vert dans celui rouge de son camarade. Silencieux, ils s'observèrent en silence avant qu'Izuku ne soupire, détournant le regard.

 **\- Si tu le dis. Je ne me sens pas plus idiot que toi.  
\- Ta gueule et joue crétin.**

Jouant une partie ensemble, Katsuki demanda.

 **\- Et toi ? Comment...ça se passe ?**

Plongée dans le jeux pour ne pas perdre, Izuku fut néanmoins surpris par la question. Généralement Katsuki s'asseyait avec lui et jouait en silence. Ils échangeaient quelques banalités mais rien de sérieux, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **\- ... Je m'ennuie. Je me sens seul ici. Même si maman et toi venez... A part la Psy et parfois Eraser Head, je vois personne. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors, j'aimerais savoir... Kise-San n'est toujours pas revenu, alors je reste seul à réfléchir sur des souvenirs qui...**

 **\- Tu ne nous fais toujours pas confiance ?**

 **\- ...  
\- Tss t'es qu'un con !**

Agacé, Katsuki jeta la manette au sol pour se tourné, visiblement en colère contre son ami.

 **\- A ton avis pourquoi je me fais chier pour venir ici tout les jours ?! Pour un mensonge ?! J'ai pas la patience pour ça et tu devrais le savoir Deku !**

 **\- Essaie de te mettre à ma place je vivait bien tranquillement de mon coté avant que vous débarquiez dans ma vie comme un cheveux sur la soupe et que vous me fassiez revenir tout ses souvenirs ! A la base on est ennemis !**

 **\- Que dalle ! A la base, on est pote !**

 **\- Ouais bah ça a changé ! Un connard à...tout changé, j'aurais pas du finir comme ça ... devenir un tueur … et regarde ce que je suis maintenant !**

 **\- Je m'en branle !**

Deku grimaça quand Katsuki l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt un peut trop large pour lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il cligna des yeux quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la proximité entre Kacchan et lui.

 **\- T'es qu'un débile Deku ! C'est la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois ?! J'en ai marre ! Je me force tout les jours à rester calme devant toi pour pas péter un câble et te défoncer parce que tu refuse de voir la réalité en face !**

 **\- La ferme ! Me parle pas comme ça !**

 **\- Toi la ferme ! Les larmes de ta mère, ma patience et ma présence ça te suffis toujours pas ?!**

 **\- Arrête de crier ! Tu mes les brises ! Tu...Tu sais pas !  
\- Je sais pas quoi hein ?!  
\- Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de plus savoir ce que tu es ni ce que tu dois faire, dire ou agir connard ! On peut pas parler avec toi sans crier !**

La voix de Deku s'était brisé vers la fin alors qu'il criait contre Katsuki. Les yeux remplie de larmes, le vert venait de déballer son sac. Il ne savait plus...il ne savait plus qui... !

Il sentait la panique et l'angoisse parcourir son corps. Lâchant la manette, cette dernière tomba au sol. Les yeux angoissé, le vilain posa ces derniers sur ses poignets et y planta ses dents presque à sang, se faisant mal. En voyant ça, Katsuki saisit ses poignets et avec douceur, les retira de la bouche de son amie. Ferme, il observait Izuku qui semblait faire une crise de panique.

L'attirant contre lui, il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son ami et lui offrit une étreinte. Le tenant bien contre lui, le blond dit doucement.

 **\- Calme toi, ça va aller, respire Deku. Respire.  
\- J'ai...J'ai du mal...  
\- C'est parce que tu panique. Calme toi, je sais qui tu es. Tu es Izuku Midoriya un garçon de 16 ans à qui il est arrivé de mauvaise choses. Tout ça, c'est la vérité Deku. Ta mère et moi sommes** **là pour toi, même mes parents prennent de tes nouvelles ! Tu n'es pas tout seul, rentre toi ça dans le crâne !**

Pleurant en silence, Izuku avait cacher son visage dans le cou de son ami et commençait à respirer lentement, sa crise de panique disparaissant petit à petit. Katsuki avait sous estimé le mal être de son ami, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela l'aurait perturbé à se point...

Le gardant contre lui, il caressait d'une main le dos de son ami qui continuait à pleurer comme un bébé. Soupirant discrètement, il releva la tête au plafond, écoutant les pleure d'Izuku s'espacer petit à petit.

 **\- ça va mieux ?  
\- ...ouais...  
\- ...Tu sais quoi ?  
\- Mh ?**

Se mettant bien sur le canapé, il gardât Izuku contre lui pour ajouté.

 **\- Ce soir je dors ici.  
\- ... Quoi ?  
\- Tu m'as bien entendu.  
\- M...M...MAIS ! Il n'y a qu'un lit !**

 **\- Deux places et gigantesque. Y'as moyen de dormir ensemble.**

 **\- Mais ... !  
\- Ta gueule. Je dormirais avec toi ce soir.**

Comment en était il arrivé là ?

Les mains devant son visage rouge de honte, il était dans son lit en boxer et tournait le dos à un Katsuki qui, visiblement s'en foutait de l'état de son ami. Il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir si soudainement chez lui pour revenir avec de quoi passer la nuit ici !

 **\- Non mais franchement ! Y'as un futon tu pourrais dormir dedans !**

 **\- Pas envie de dormir sur le sol, j'aurais mal au dos. T'as qu'as le prendre le futon si ça te dérange tant que ça !**

 **\- J'AI PAS ENVIE DE DORMIR AVEC TOI ! ET C'EST MON LIT !**

Katsuki le regarda quelques secondes, les sourcils visiblement froncé.

 **\- ...T'es gay?  
\- QUOIIIII ?!**

Tout rouge de honte, de gêne et de colère, il attrapa son ami par les épaule et cria.

 **\- Pas...Pas du tout mais merde on as plus l'âge pour dormir ensemble !  
\- ... J'emmerde les critiques. C'est pour les faibles, ça me concerne pas.**

Se couchant sur le lit, Katsuki emporta son ami dans ses bras et s'écroula de tout son poids sur lui, le bloquant.

 **\- Ka...kacchan !  
\- La ferme...  
\- T'es...lourd !  
\- M'en fous.  
\- ...**

Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait vraiment le tuer.

Cramoisi, il détourna le regard. Visiblement Katsuki ne voulait pas le lâcher ni même lui permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Quel casse pied doublé d'une tête de mule !

La question n'était pas de savoir si il était gay ou pas mais de savoir si ça le gênait ou non. De toute sa vie, il n'avait dormi qu'avec une seule personne, Tomura.

Juste Tomura. Et il se sentait mal de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autres, enfin...il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir déjà dormi avec son ami,enfant...est-ce que ça comptait ?!

Alors que le petit vert se posait milles et une questions sur le pourquoi du comment, il n'apperçu pas tout de suite Katsuki qui le regardait, d'un air visiblement amusé.

 **\- ... Quoi ?  
\- T'es débile.  
\- ...**

Il allait vraiment le tuer ce connard.

 **\- Espèce de ...**

Alors qu'il allait l'insulter de tout les noms et le frapper pour le repousser , il remarqua que son ami...S'était tout simplement endormi.

 **\- Non mais sérieux ?!**

Trop rapide !

Katsuki dormait visiblement déjà bien profondément comme un bébé contre lui.

Les yeux écarquillé, Deku regardait comme un idiot son ami allongé contre lui, ainsi sans défense...Il pouvait si il le voulait, le tuer... Ce serait si facile, passer ses mains autour de son cou et serrer. Ou mieux, l'étouffer avec un coussin ! Cependant ...

 _ **« Deku ! »**_

La main lever pour le frapper, il l'abaissa doucement et la posa sur le dos du blond. Le serrant timidement contre lui, les joues rouge il détourna les yeux et les ferma.

Quelle honte franchement !

Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance aussi facilement ? Et lui... ! Les sentiments, c'était vraiment de la merde. De la grosse merde, ça rendait vraiment faible !

Le lendemain, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser voir une Inko surprise. Rentrant en silence, elle s'approcha du lit où son fils dormait encore comme un bébé, Katsuki à ces côté qui ronflait.

Rigolant en silence, la main devant la bouche la mère de famille déposa dans la plus grande des discrétions un baiser sur le front de son fils et partit déposer le repas de midi qu'elle avait préparé pour son fils et elle.

Elle repassera plus tard, il n'était pas difficile à imaginé la honte d'Izuku si elle les voyaient ainsi. Elle voulait l'épargnée de cette horrible sensation ! Elle laissa un petit mot et partit en silence. Quand la porte se referma, cela fit émerger Katsuki.

Papillonnant des yeux, le blond était confortablement installé dans ce lit bien chaud, le corps endormi d'Izuku contre lui pour le tenir bien au chaud. Soupirant, il émergea lentement de son sommeil et se frotta les yeux avant de bailler.

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, cette nuit.

S'asseyant, il observa Deku dormir profondément en bavant contre son oreiller.

Charmant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en pétards, tentant de les coiffer un minimum. Jetant un regard dans la pièce il remarqua le petit déjeuner et se leva pour aller voir. Prenant le postit il y lu.

 _ **« J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne nuit ? Je repasserais dans la journée, amusez-vous bien les garçons ! Je suis si contente, j'ai hâte de le dire à Mitsuki ! Vous étiez ADORABLE !**_

 _ **Inko »**_

... Oh non... !

 **\- Mais c'est pas vrai ?!**

La seconde d'après, le postit qui ce trouvait dans la main de l'adolescent explosa en cendre à cause d'une explosion, ce qui réveilla en sursaut Deku.

 **\- Hein ?! Quoi ?!  
\- Tu bave gros dégueulasse !  
\- Quoi ?! Même pas vrais !**

Cela n'empêcha pas d'Izuku d'essuyer un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres, discrètement.

 **\- Il...Il se passe quoi ?  
\- ...Rien, le petit dej est là.**

Ignorant le regard d'Izuku, Katsuki attrapa son téléphone portable et tapa un message sous les yeux curieux d'un Deku qui se rapprocha.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Rah occupe toi de ton cul ! Bouffe tant que c'est chaud !**

Posant sa main sur le front d'un Deku qui essayait de voir, il le repoussa sans vraiment de méchanceté

 **\- C'est toi qui as été chercher ça ?  
\- ... ouais.  
\- ...Wow t'as fais vite...  
**

Suspicieux, Izuku se mit à table et commença a manger sous un silence gêner. Katsuki mangeait lui aussi mais de manière plus ... agressive.

 **\- ...T'en fou partout.  
\- M'en fous.**

Deku ne pu s'empêcher de glousser, devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 **\- Quoi ?!  
\- Rien, rien !**

Finissant de manger, l'adolescent aux cheveux vert regarda l'heure. Il était rare qu'il dorme aussi longtemps ... 12h30 quand même ...

Le son d'une vibration fit revenir l'attention de Deku sur Katsuki. Fronçant ses sourcils, il demande.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu te sentais seul pas vrai ?  
\- ...Euh...ouais.  
\- Bah ça va plus duré.  
\- ...Pardon ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

What the fucking fucking fucking fuck ?

Shota Aizawa se tenait devant la porte de la cellule d'Izuku Midoriya, les sourcils froncé, l'homme tentait tant bien que de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Que faisait sa classe entière devant la cellule de Midoriya ?!

 **\- Bakugo nous à envoyé un message nous invitant à rencontrer un ami à lui.**

 **\- ...Un criminel.**

 **\- On sait.**

Ochako venait de prendre la parole, souriante. Sur le moment, Aizawa crut qu'elle était devenu folle. Todoroki prit la parole, achevant son professeur.

 **\- Bakugo nous as envoyé un message général en expliquant la situation, en détail. Il a proposé à tout le monde de venir en nous disant l'histoire et le cas d'Izuku Midoriya, c'est avec une certaine surprise que nous sommes tous venu.  
\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Midoriya s'ennuie et Katsuki en as raz le cul. Alors il nous as demandé de l'aide.**

Denki venait d'en rajouté une couche. Tout souriant, les élèves semblaient faire confiance en leurs camarades.

 **\- ... Mais c'est un des vilains qui nous ont attaqué au CSA...  
\- On sait !**

Sa classe était folle. Totalement folle.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un Katsuki visiblement sur les nerfs.

 **\- Ah bah vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps !  
\- Oï... C'est...  
\- Désolé Bakugo-Kun ! Ai** **z** **awa-Sensei nous demandait ce qu'on faisait tous là !**

 **\- Ouais, ouais, je m'en fou, venez rentrer.**

 **\- Wow c'est sympa !  
\- Carrément !**

Aizawa regarda sa classe rentrer sans peur – sauf Mineta qui semblait être traîné par les pieds par une Tsuyu toute sourire- et l'ignorer.

C'était le comble ! Katsuki le regardait avec un sourire en coin, moqueur.

 **\- Tout va bien, sensei ?**

Ce sale petit merdeux... !

 **\- Bakugo. C'est dangereux.  
\- C'est sécurisé non ?  
\- Oui mais...  
\- On a survécue au CSA ensemble non ?  
\- ...En effet.  
\- Alors ça devrait le faire. Arrêtez de nous materner.**

Et Katsuki referma derrière lui.

Materner.  
MATERNER ?!

Comment sa vie avait-elle pu prendre un tel virage ? Izuku ce posait encore la question. La veille il s'ennuyait à en mourir et aujourd'hui... !

 **\- Appelle moi Tsuyu-Chan, Midoriya-Chan! Nous sommes amis à partir de maintenant.**

 **-Alors c'est toi la dernière fois qui nous as attaqué, Katsuki et moi ?! T'es trop fort !**

 **\- Tsk.  
\- Bakugo-Kun ! Soit un peut plus sociable avec les gens je t'en prie !**

 **\- Va te faire foutre Iida !**

 **\- Pas tous en même temps le pauvre ne sait pas où donner de la tête ! Au fait, j'ai apporté des bonbons et des chips !**

 **\- Yaoyaozuru à raison, laissez-le respirer.  
\- Tu semble bien calme Todoroki ! Tu peux parler tu sais ?**

 **\- ... La ferme, Denki.**

 **\- Hemingwé ! Parle bien à Shoto d'accord ?**

 **\- Hemingwé ?! Hahaha !**

 **\- Kyoka ! Comment as-tu osé ?! Mina ne rigole pas comme ça !**

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur ! Alors moi je m'appelle Yuu...**

 **\- Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs je veux partir ! Mashirao retire ta queue de là tu m'étouffe !**

 **\- Oh pardon Mineta !**

 **\- Mph. Vous êtes trop bruyant.**

 **\- Yaoyaozuru-San passe les sucreries s'il te plait !**

 **\- Tiens ! Santa, passe les bonbons à Rikidou !**

 **\- Fumikage-Chan tu veux des chips ?**

 **\- S'il te plait.**

 **\- Fait attention tu m'écrase, Kouji.**

Le muet de la classe s'excusa alors en langue des signes à Mezou, visiblement très confus.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Croisant le regard moqueur de Katsuki, il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Tu te sentais seul non ?**

Ce sourire carnassier...

MAIS QUELLE ENFLURE ! Il se sentait seul certes mais c'était pas une raison pour invité sa classe entière ! Il l'avait fait exprès ce salaud, il allait lui faire payer !

C'est derrière un écran de surveillance qu'Aizawa lâcha un petit sourire en les voyant tous aussi gentil avec ce gosse.

Cette classe était vraiment hors du commun, il avait de la chance de les avoir.

Ce n'est qu'au soir qu'on retrouva un Izuku épuisé, visiblement la 1er A l'avait achevé. Assis au sol, à ces côtés ce trouvait Katsuki qui rigolait de bon cœur, ce moquant de lui.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de voir autant de personnes ? T'es nul !  
\- ...la ferme...ils sont épuisant tes potes... !  
\- C'est les tiens aussi maintenant. Tu les as pourtant bien entendu non ?  
\- ... Ils sont sympa  
\- Ah ! J'le savais !**

 **\- Tu savais rien du tout la ferme !**

 **\- Huhu t'es trop facile à cerner !  
\- Toi aussi crétin !  
\- Quoi ?!**

C'est dans une ambiance bien différente de ce midi qu'Inko rentra avec le repas du soir prêt pour trois personnes.

Voir son fils rire aux éclats sous les chatouilles qu'un Katsuki dominateur, c'était pas tout les jours !

All Might avait un sourire en voyant ces images défiler sur l'écran de sécurité. Voilà, ça c'était ce pourquoi il se battait tout les jours. Voir une famille heureuse et profiter de la vie sans qu'aucun danger ne les guettes, c'était son devoir et il y travaillait !

Regardant une photo qu'il tenait dans sa main, il eue un sourire nostalgique, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Inko.

 **\- C'est fou comme elle me fait penser à vous ...**

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	18. Chapitre 18: Doutes

**\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- On peut demander à le faire une autre fois tu sais ? T'es pas obligé.**

 **\- La ferme, tu m'empêche de me concentrer.**

 **\- QUOI ?! Parle moi mieux d'accord enfoiré ! Mais si ça va pas ... dit le d'accord ?**

 **\- Bon...Vous avez finis vous deux ?**

Aizawa, Inko et All Might observaient d'un air mi ennuyé et mi amusé le jeune Midoriya, allongé sur une table d'opération -où patientait Mataru Kise avec un sourire- et un Bakugo Katsuki un peu trop surprotecteur.

Cela faisait 1 moi que Deku était arrivé ici et il fallait avouer que le garçon c'était adapté à son enfermement et au fait de coopérer. La moitié de ses souvenirs rendu avaient facilité la tache et la curiosité du jeune homme les avaient menée à aujourd'hui.

Izuku avait émit l'envie de connaître la suite de ses souvenirs.

La légende raconte que la tête qu'avait fait Katsuki à ce moment avait été légendaire.

Après moult tests de santé, il c'était avéré que le jeune homme pouvait subir une nouvelle séance de mémoire et c'était comme ça que c'était retrouver Deku sur la table d'opération. Malgré le fait qu'il soit calme, ils avaient préféré le garder enchaîné pour plus de sécurité.

Katsuki regardait son ami allongé en face de lui en lui tenant sa main. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient fini par se rapprocher à force de se voir tout les jours et de parfois, dormir ensemble en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi ... En fait, surtout de certains souvenirs d'enfances. S'enchaînait alors de longues discutions qui duraient jusque tard dans la nuit, suivit de moment en compagnie d'une Inko toujours plus rayonnante et souriante de retrouver son fils. Katsuki faisait attention à ne pas trop s'imposer dans se genre de moment mère/fils. Izuku devait lui aussi développer des sentiments et des attachements envers sa maman, alors il partait.

Croisant le regard de son ami, il s'y plongea sans peur et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ces yeux c'étaient doucis depuis la première fois. Il se souvenait encore avec frissons des yeux remplies de folies et de tendance meurtrière qui l'avaient fixé, lui envoyant ces visions d'horreur pur.

 **\- Bien, nous allons commencer.**

La voix du vieil homme attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce. Deku observa le vieil homme qui allait lui ramener ses souvenirs retirer ces épaisses lunettes et siffla, impressionné. 

**\- Wow...**

 **\- Mh ?**

 **\- C'est classe.**

 **\- Merci jeune homme. Ferme les yeux et écoute ma voix, juste ma voix... Comme tu n'est pas sous sédatif et endormi je vais te plonger** **dans** **une transe entre l'éveil et le sommeil, tu n'as juste qu'as écouter ma voix et suivre mes indications** **tu comprend ? Tu ne sera pas tout seul, nous seront présent avec toi, ne l'oublie pas... Imagine que tu te trouve dans un couloir à la décoration de ton choix, et dans se couloir ce trouve plusieurs autres portes contenant les souvenirs que nous allons déverrouiller aujourd'hui. Tu n'entend que ma voix, rien que ma voix, combien de portes vois-tu ?**

Izuku avait fermé ces yeux sous la demande de l'inspecteur. Respirant profondément, il c'était mis à écouter la voix douce et apaisante de Mataru Kise. Lentement, son corps c'était détendu sous les paroles et le ton qu'avait employé le vieil homme, la technique d'hypnose fonctionnant sur lui. Il murmura d'une voix basse.

 **\- Pleins...**

 **\- Très bien...Approche toi de la première et ouvre là.**

Inko observait son fils, un peux anxieuse. La main devant la bouche, la jeune femme avait insisté malgré le fait que tout le monde ici présent le lui avait déconseillé. Elle devait avouer ...Qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais...c'était l'histoire de son enfant, de son seul enfant, alors même si elle n'avait pas pu être là avec lui toutes ces années, elle ferait tout pour le soutenir, quitte à voir des horreurs !

Visiblement la technique fonctionnait bien car, quelques secondes après la demande de l'adulte, les souvenirs d'abord flous et ternes commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus net.

 _Blanc._

 _Tout était si blanc, si pur, si...voyant. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ressemblaient à une infirmerie et tout autour d'eux étaient d'un blanc tellement puissant que cela piquaient aux yeux. Et une forte odeur de désinfectant planait dans la grande pièce. Les seules touches de couleurs étaient le All For One, debout devant lui, habillé de noir toujours accompagné de son casque en métal sombre, les armoires et les plans de travail fait en acier chirurgical ce qui donnait une ambiance glacé, accentuant encore plus la sensation de malaise et de ..._

 _ **\- ...Peur... J'ai peur...Sensei  
\- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, Izuku-Kun. C'est juste pour te soigner.  
\- ...D'accord...mais...C'est vrais que je peux...Avoir un Alter ?  
\- Bien sur. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**_

 _Le petit Izuku rentra sa tête dans ses épaules sous la demande doucereuse de l'adulte qui semblait être gentil avec lui._

 _ **\- C'est... C'est pas ça... ! C'est juste que...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend.**_

 _L'homme tapota gentiment la tête de l'enfant comme il aurait put le faire à un chien, sa voix semblant quelque peut amusée. Le petit garçon sentit ses joues lui brûler de honte ou de gêne, il ne savait pas, c'était bizarre !_

 _ **\- Ce vilain monsieur t'as fait beaucoup de mal on dirait, tu es blessé de partout mon pauvre enfant. Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un qui as...Beaucoup de moyens. Mes médecins vont s'occuper de toi.**_

 _ **\- Moyens ? Vos médecins ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, tu va voir. Ils sont gentils et vont bien s'occuper de toi.**_

 _Izuku regarda l'homme dont le visage était totalement masqué en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment se qu'il venait de dire mais il avait vraiment besoin de se faire soigner et de se laver... il avait bobo partout... !_

 _Il voulait rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa maman...Sa maman... elle était morte alors ? Comme son papa ? Alors ... Elle avait rejoint son papa au ciel ? Elle l'avait laissé derrière lui ? Lui aussi il aurait voulu mourir et rejoindre ses parents..._

 _ **\- Maman...**_

 _La voix brisé, l'enfant aux yeux vide baissa la tête. Il se sentait si mal, si triste et si seul... Il voulait retrouver sa maman..._

 **\- Izuku... !**

Inko se tenait là, debout et les yeux humide sous les souvenirs qui défilaient sous leurs yeux à tous. Cet homme...manipulait son fils si facilement ! C'était si simple qu'elle ressentait une colère au fond de sa poitrine, contre elle et contre cet horrible personnage... Comment avait-il osé ?!

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occuperais de toi.**_

 _ **\- ...C'est vrais ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant. Tu m'as moi maintenant... !**_

 _C'est avec cette promesse pleine d'ironie que Sensei s'éloigna. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il y avait plusieurs médecins présent donc cet homme, celui que sa maman et lui avaient vu ! C'est d'une voix ennuyé que le détenteur de tout les Alters déclara.  
_

_**\- Soignez-le. Et préparez-le.  
\- Bien.  
\- Sensei ?**_

 _All for One s'éloigna sans le regarder alors qu'un groupe d'homme s'approchèrent de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur ce mit à battre de plus en plus et l'angoisse se mit à couler dans ses veines en voyant les sourires cruels de ces inconnus qui s'approchaient toujours plus de lui._

 _ **\- Sensei !**_

 _Non. Non...Non !_

Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

 **\- ARRRRRGHHHH !  
\- Izuku !**

 **\- Midoriya-Shonen !**

 **\- Deku !**

Izuku s'était mis à hurler en pleine séance, tirant sur les liens qui le retenaient quitte à se blesser aux poignet. Paniquer, Katsuki se rapprocha et cria a Kise.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ?! Arrêter ça ?!  
\- Oui...Je !  
\- N...Non !**

Tout le monde regarda alors Izuku qui venait de hurler à nouveau. Le garçon, à moitié conscient avait protesté contre Katsuki, hurlant de nouveau.

 **\- JE VEUX SAVOIR !  
\- Tranquillisez-le ! S'il se réveille tout ça risquera de la perturber, dépêchez-vous !**

Une infirmière, présente au cas où si ça dégénérait s'approcha rapidement pour gazer l'adolescent qui luttait pour rester dans ses souvenirs. Furieux, Katsuki hurla.

 **\- Je croyais qu'il risquait rien !  
\- Seulement quand il était endormi, mais là ce n'est pas pareil, il a refusé le produit sauf si danger, et là, il y a dangé !**

Devant cette tension, Inko ne pu s'empêcher de reculer un peut, angoissé. Elle se sentait mal de voir son fils ainsi, en reculant, elle touchant involontairement l'épaule d'Aizawa qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de se décaler et de laisser sa place à Toshinori qui le regardait sans comprendre.

 **\- Occupe toi de ça.**

 **\- ...Shota-Kun ?**

Aizawa snoba royalement le n°1, le laissant perplexe. Le héro au corps rachitique observa alors Inko qui visiblement ne se sentait pas bien. Il proposa visiblement maladroitement.

 **\- Tout vas bien ? Vous...Vous voulez sortir ?  
\- ...Non...non ça va aller...merci...**

La femme aux formes généreuses souria faiblement à Toshinori qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelques secondes devant la détermination de cette jeune maman.

Quel courage !

 **\- C'est bon, il c'est endormit**

Un soulagement collectif s'installa dans la pièce.

S'approchant de son ami, Katsuki prit alors de nouveau la main moite de Deku dans la sienne, le surprenant.

 **\- Il a peur... !**

Quelle douce ironie pensant Aizawa, contemplant les souvenirs qui revenaient d'eux même.

 _ **\- NON !**_

 _Se débattant, Izuku passa entre les mains des adultes présent dans la pièce qui le soignaient sans la moindre douceur. C'était comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de viande, il les regardaient se parler et s'exclamer d'un air visiblement ravis._

 _ **\- Quel cobaye formidable !**_

 _ **\- C...Cobaye ?!**_

 _ **\- Si jeune et si parfait !**_

 _ **\- Le candidat exceptionnel ! Comme j'ai hâte !**_

 _ **\- Candidat ?! Arrêtez ! Sensei !**_

 _Et la, Izuku tomba sur cet homme._

 _«_ _ **Abandonne, ça n'arrivera jamais. »**_

 _ **\- ...Vous ?!  
\- Quel chance j'ai eu de te trouver ce jour là mon petit Midoriya !**_

 **\- Cet homme !**

 **\- Mh ?**

Inko avait crié en le reconnaissant, elle semblait l'avoir aperçu au début mais, n'étant pas sûre, elle n'avait rien dit.

Mais là... !

 **\- C'est le docteur Kazawa ! C'est lui, qui a déclaré qu'Izuku n'avait aucun alter !  
\- Aizawa-Kun !  
\- Compte sur moi. **

Appuyant du bout des doigts sur un communicateur derrière son oreille, Aizawa dit alors. 

**\- Équipe A, cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur le médecin généraliste Kazawa, trouvez-le moi et amener le ici le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Bien !**

Raccrochant, le professeur principal de la 1er A dit alors d'une voix fatigué.

 **\- Une équipe de pistage de la police à été envoyé, accompagné de quelques héro disponible.  
\- Bien.**

Katsuki observait alors de ses yeux rouge, la violence qu'avaient usé les médecin sur l'enfant qu'était Izuku à l'époque. Les voir lui arracher ses loques, le laver au jet d'eau glacé pour lui passer une tenue informe et grisâtre, de les voir le mesurer, prendre son poids, lui enfiler un collier étrange avec le numéro 1854 et tant d'autres choses toutes plus dégradantes...

Il avait l'impression de voir un animal à l'abattoir.

Ou une expérience quelconque.

 _Izuku se sentait anéantit. La seule personne qui l'avait aidé c'était en fait moqué de lui ! Il lui avait dit que des mensonge et voila que ces sales type s'amusaient avec lui ! Se débattant avec l'énergie du désespoir, Izuku tentait tant bien que mal de les empêcher de le tirer vers un autre endroit, ses pieds nu glissant sur le carrelage._

 _ **\- Lâchez-moi ! A l'aide ! Non ! All Might ! A l'aide ! Je veux pas ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !**_

 _Comme c'était douloureux pour All Might de regarder et d'entendre ces souvenirs particulièrement difficile pour tout le monde. Entendre les appels à l'aide et ne rien avoir pu faire... Quelle honte !_

 _Il avait si honte !_

 _Serrant les poings, il observait les souvenirs horrible défiler sous leurs yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de frais sur sa main droite. Surpris, il tourna son visage sur la droite et vit Inko près de lui qui ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder, lui tenir la main._

 **\- …**

Comme c'était bizarre. Aizawa observait la scène un peu plus loin, silencieux et cacha un sourire bref derrière son col.

Voilà qui était intéressant.

Katsuki n'en pouvait plus de voir Izuku pleurer et se débattre comme il pouvait, et ils n'étaient qu'aux début de ses souvenirs ?! Impossible !

Il les regarda ignorer les pleures et les plaintes de l'enfant, le traînant dans un couloir qui contrairement à la pièce était sale et puait la mort. Il y avait d'autres portes fermé dont des hurlements de douleurs retentissait donnant froid dans le dos, des traces de main ensanglanté tachaient ces dites portes ou un médecin, couvert de sang en ressortit, le faisant crier de peur. Ils passèrent près d'un brancard en mauvais état où le cadavre à moitié décomposé traînait là, habillé et portant le même collier que lui.

Ils avaient dû tout simplement oublié qu'il était là, ce pauvre enfant.

 _ **Il m'emmerde ce gosse ! Allé ! Viens là !  
\- Aie !**_

 _L'enfant avait crié quand l'adulte avait empoigner ses cheveux avant de lui faire une croche pieds. C'est donc tiré par ses cheveux vert qu'Izuku fut amener dans un grand Hall remplie d'une centaine de cages qui contenait pour certaines des enfants et d'autres des adultes tous disparut, saisissant tout le monde à ce moment._

 **-** **Ce n'est pas possible... ?!  
\- Qui sont tout ces gens ?!**

 **\- All Might... !**

 _Certains étaient mort dans leurs cages, d'autres amorphe où il était écrit au dessus "Brainless" pour X raison qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'époque mais qui pour les 5 personne présente qui observaient les souvenir d'Izuku, semblaient être une réalisation terrible !_

 _Apeuré, Izuku essaya de se relever en vain. Au secours ! A l'aide ! Que...que quelqu'un vienne ! Il était en enfer ! Il pouvait entendre les supplice des autres cobaye qui tentaient d'apitoyer leurs bourreau en vain. C'est d'une violence qu'il fut jeté dans une des cages vide. Se relevant aussitôt il essaya de s'enfuir en vain, il était fait_ _comme_ _un rat !_

 _ **\- Non ! Pitié arrêtez !**_

 _Tendant les bras à travers les barreaux, Izuku essaya de retenir un des médecin qui l'avait enfermé en vain. Il les regarda s'en aller, fermant derrière eux et les plongeant dans le noir._

 _Angoissé, il pouvait entendre des râles de souffrance et des sanglots raisonné, quel horreur ! Tremblant, il se mit au fond de sa cage et bouche ses oreille et ferma ses yeux pour essayer de se rassurer en vain. Ratatiné au fond de sa toute petite cellule, il se sentait à l'étroit. La cage était tout juste assez grande pour un enfant comme lui alors il osait pas imaginé pour les adultes qu'il avait vu ! Vite ! Penser à autre chose !_

 _Il regrettait presque son ancien bourreau, lui au moins il lui laissait des pause pour se remettre et il y avait de la lumière !_

 _Quelque chose d'humide et de gluant caressa sa joue le faisant immédiatement réagir sous le coup. Criant, il recula de l'autre côté de sa cage, retirant les mains de ses oreilles il cria._

 _ **\- QUI...QUI EST LA ?!  
\- ...Faim...j'ai si faim...!**_

 _Épouvanté, Izuku tremblait de tout son corps._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait...Dit ?_

 _ **\- FAIM ! J'AI TELLEMENT FAIM !**_

 _Il sentit quelque chose effleuré son visage, plongé dans le noir il ne vu pas ce que c'était...A vrais dire il n'eu pas le temps d'imaginer quoi que ce soit que quelque chose lui empoigna la jambe et le mordit, le faisant hurler. Aussitôt il lui donna un violent coup de pied pour se dégager et s'éloigner le plus du côté droit de sa cage. Sanglotant, Izuku s'affaissa sur lui même, ignorant la crise de folie de son voisin de droite. Quant à sa gauche... la violente odeur de décomposition qui s'en dégageait ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état de la personne dans la cage._

 _Il ne sut combien de temps passa, plongé dans cet enfer obscure. Il avait vu des enfants et des adultes en très mauvais état ce faire sortir de leurs cages mais jamais il ne revenaient. Epuisé, il avait malgré tout réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré la faim qui le torturait encore plus que d'habitude..._

 _ **\- Izuku-Kun.**_

 _Ouvrant ses yeux, Izuku vu devant lui Sensei. Écarquillant les yeux, il se jeta sur les barreau et cria._

 _ **\- SALE MENTEUR !  
\- Moi ? Pas du tout. Je t'ai proposé un alter, et je vais tenir ma promesse. Disons que j'ai promis...à d'autres personnes avant toi. Mais rassure toi, ça va être à ton tour mon petit chiot.  
\- Tss... !  
\- J'AI FAIM !**_

 _Le voisin d'Izuku se déchaîna à nouveau sur sa cage, essayant de toucher de ses mains squelettique et sale d'excrément, son bourreau qui ne le regarda même pas. Se contentant de lever sa main vers le forcené, la seconde d'après du sang gicla dans la cage, faisant hurlé Izuku.  
_

_**\- Que...Qu'est-ce que...?!  
\- Il était terriblement ennuyant. Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, **__**je n'aurais qu'as recommencer une expérience sur la gourmandise plus tard.**_

 _Izuku pouvait voir le sang couler du corps de son défunt voisin et envahir sa cage. Les yeux écarquillé, il ne sut quoi dire, choqué._

 _ **\- Messieurs, sortez-le.**_

 _Depuis quand des scientifiques avaient rejoins ce menteur ?! Il était resté ailleurs autant de temps ?! Se faisant sortir de là, il voulu frapper son "sauveur" en vain, retenu très facilement par un des scientifiques qui le maîtrisaient sans problèmes._

 _ **\- Je te déteste ! C'est de ta faute tout ça !  
\- Allons bon... tu ne dira plus ça après, si tu survis.**_

 _ **\- Hein ...?**_

 _S'éloignant, les scientifiques suivaient leurs patrons en entraînant un pauvre Izuku tout faible et ankylosé. Malgré sa volonté, son corps n'arrivait plus à suivre, il était épuisé..._

 _Tout ce qu'il avait vécut jusqu'à présent... Il avait si mal...Il en avait marre... Le désespoir le gagna de nouveau, le tuant presque._

 _La pièce qui suivait était quant à elle plongé également dans le noir mais le chemin encadré de LED éclairaient un minimum tout comme les Cuves qui jonchaient l'endroit un peut partout. Ces dernières étaient remplie d'un liquide bleu luminescent et à l'intérieur ce trouvaient le corps de certaines personnes, reliée à une machine qui mesuraient le rythme cardiaque._

 _Pour l'enfant qu'il était, voir tout cela était un traumatisme terrible. Totalement aphone, il fut placé dans une cuve vide. L'attachant au niveau des pieds et des poignets, l'enfant tenta alors de ce débattre faiblement, en vain._

 _"Sensei" observa l'enfant ce faire glisser un masque sur le visage, les mains liée dans le dos, totalement imperméable aux supplices de Deku_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas un menteur, pour preuve, tu va avoir un Alter. Mais rien ne se gagne sans compensation. Si tu survie, j'aurais ta vie entre mes mains, tu sera mon pion, mon jouer, Izuku-Kun.**_

 _ **\- Mais ! C'est pas juste ! C'est un mensonge hein ?! Libérez-moi !**_

 _ **\- Messieurs, veuillez commencer la procédure. Si il survis, effacez-lui la mémoire.  
**_ _-_ _ **Bien**_ _._

 _ **\- Non ! Attend !**_

 _Izuku cria sous la douleur qu'il venait de recevoir dans le cou. Un des scientifiques qui l'avaient attaché avait enfoncé dans son collier et, transperçant sa peau, des énorme seringues reliée à des câbles qui partaient haut dans le plafond. Quatre d'un cou_ _p_ _, c'était vraiment douloureux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ?! Il allait mourir ?!_

 _La panique et l'angoisse commencèrent à rendre fou Izuku qui essayait de ce détacher en vain, mais ce fut pire en voyant l'eau commencer à remplir la cuve ou on l'avait enfermé._

Cette scène fut insoutenable pour Inko qui éclata en sanglot devant la peur monstrueuse de son fils. Quelle horreur ! Que quelqu'un face quelque chose !

 _Le pire, c'était de savoir que rien n'allait le sauver, rien du tout. Heureusement, le masque qu'il portait lui apportait de l'oxygène, mais pas que vu la soudaine envie de dormir qu'il ressentait. Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, luttant une dernière fois il entendit vaguement des voix raisonner._

 _ **\- Sensei... quel alter allez-lui lui donner ?**_

 _ **\- Mh ?**_ _  
_

 _Une voix amusé et intrigué ce fit entendre puis un petit rire._

 _ **\- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée... Je vais l'intégrer au bataillon Genesis, si il surmonte cette épreuve.**_

 _Tout ce brouilla pour finalement disparaître._

 _Quand Izuku ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit bien confortable et douillé. Se frottant les yeux, le petit garçon se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Eh ? Où était-il ? Et surtout...Qui était-il ?_ _Le vieux médecin qui avait diagnostiqué Izuku sans Alter apparu soudainement, de derrière un rideau. Tout sourire, il dit alors._

 _ **\- Oh mais regardez qui voila ! Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois ! On a eu si peur, on t'as retrouver totalement inconscient il y a quelques jours, mon pauvre garçon ! Tu sais comment tu t'appelle ?**_

 _ **" DEKU !"**_

 _ **\- ...Deku**_

 _ **\- Mh ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**_

 _Le vieux médecin semblait totalement surpris qu'il lui donne un nom et de le voir grimacer._

 _Voila qui était inhabituel._

 _ **\- ...non juste ça monsieur !  
\- ...Très bien, Deku.**_

 _ **\- On est où ?  
\- Au Japon, dans un hôpital qui s'appelle Sumatra no Hoki. **_

_**\- Oh d'accord... j'ai quel âge ? Et tu t'appelle comment monsieur ?**_

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Dr Kazawa et tu as 5 ans, tu fais partit d'une école militaire...**_

Quels horrible bobards !

Katsuki était dégoutté de voir et d'entendre ce fils de pute mentir à son ami qui avait visiblement perdu sa mémoire ! Aizawa observait cela d'un regard plus distant. C'était du formatage et du lavage de cerveau à l'état pur, créer dans l'unique but de ne faire que des armes vivante.

Toshinori lui, observait sans savoir quoi dire ce qui défilait sous ces yeux.

Quelle...monstruosité... !

C'était si... inhumain ! All for One était toujours bien vivant et il était entrain de créer une armée qu'il utilisera un jour où l'autre contre eux, et il n'était pas sûre qu'ils sauraient faire quoi que ce soit contre eux, où du moins gagner !

Son attention fût porté sur Inko qui pleurait en silence, une main devant son visage et l'autre posé sur la sienne. Pauvre femme, elle ne méritait pas ça, elle non plus...

Doucement, il prit sa main dans la sienne en la serrant, captant son regard.

 **\- Allons nous aérer l'esprit. Nous en avons besoin.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- J'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué d'avoir ressortit un si long souvenir... il a du duré un an pour me fatiguer ainsi.**

 **\- Un an ?!  
**

Katsuki n'en revenait pas. Un an entier ?! Pas possible ! Regardant Izuku profondément endormi, il lui tenait toujours la main, soucieux. Il vit All Might et Inko sortir, ne restant plus que son prof et le vioc.

Quel allait être la réaction de Deku après tout ça ? Comment allait-il être ? Est-ce qu'il le supportera ? Pas question de le laisser dans la merde, il allait l'aider. 

**\- Bakugo.  
\- Je reste.  
\- Bakugo... !  
\- Je reste putain laissez-moi tranquille !**

Aizawa, les sourcils froncé observait son élève d'un air mécontent puis soupira. Lui aussi il allait sortir pour se renseigner sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert aujourd'hui. Mataru Kise lui avait remis ses lunettes, visiblement fatigué il buvait l'eau d'une bouteille alors que le blond explosif, posa ses fesses sur un tabouret.

Logeant son front sur ses avant bras, Katsuki soupira profondément. Toutes ces nouvelles informations lui donnait la migraine, lui aussi il voudrait bien se reposer !

 **\- Épuisant, pas vrais ?**

Il ne releva même pas la tête en entendant la voix de Mataru Kise résonner, soupirant lourdement, cela suffis à faire rire le vieil homme qui se leva. 

**\- Repose toi, tu en as besoin. Tu es un bon ami.  
**

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, ni lui ni Katsuki qui se reposait, les yeux fermé ne virent un nuage violet mélangé à du noir apparaître sur le mur, dans leurs dos... 

_A suivre..._


	19. Chapitre 19: Disparition

**\- ça va mieux ?  
\- Oui...merci...je suis désolé**

 **\- Ne vous excusez pas, c'était particulièrement éprouvant pour tout le monde**

 **\- ...Vous avez raison. Mais j'ai un peu...Honte d'avoir craqué comme ça.**

Toshinori avait préféré sortir du bâtiment pour se retrouver devant le centre de redressement pour mineur où ils y avaient enfermé le petit Midoriya. Assis sur les marches, le blond ce trouvait à la gauche d'une Inko aux yeux rougies et brillant, preuve qu'elle avait pleuré. La jeune femme paraissait toute secoué et qui ne le serait pas après de telle révélation ?

Ce garçon...

 **\- Mon pauvre Izuku...Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui on fait vivre ? C'est une véritable horreur ! J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ce soir là... aucun enfant ne mérite de vivre tout ça...le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans cette histoire ! Combien d'innocentes victimes ont subit leurs folies ?  
\- C'est quelque chose d'inimaginable mais vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, Inko-San. C'est quelque chose que nous, les super héros, aurions dû gérer et empêcher. Nous n'avions pas imaginé une telle chose mais grâce a Midoriya-Shonen, nous allons y arriver !**

Surprise, Inko regarda All Might sans comprendre. Ce dernier serrait alors les poings, les regardant avec gravité. L'homme aux physique maigre semblait visiblement très sérieux à ce moment là.

 **\- Je connais cet homme, le All For One... C'est lui qui as tué mon maître juste après qu'elle ne m'a** **i** **donné son pouvoir... C'était une femme belle et forte, vous me la rappelez parfois...**

 **\- ...Quoi ?  
**

Les joues rouges, les deux adultes ce regardaient avec que l'homme lui offre un sourire timide.

 **\- Oui, vous me rappelez un peut le modèle de personne qui m'as motivé à devenir un super héro, quand j'étais bien plus jeune hahaha !  
\- ...Allons vous n'êtes pas si vieux...**

Inko ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, les joues rougie sous les paroles flatteuse du super héro. C'était...Vraiment bizarre de recevoir de tels compliments sur sa personne, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas aborder ainsi...puis il fallait dire que c'était pas n'importe qui ! Depuis que son corps fut abîmé par le kidnappeur de son fils, la jeune femme avait perdu confiance en elle, grossissant et se cachant sous des habits sombre et large, peut féminin.

Les regrets et la tristesse l'ayant avalé après la disparition de son mari dans un accident de voiture et le cas de son fils, elle ne s'était plus vraiment occupé d'elle jusqu'à ce que Mitsuki Bakugo, sa meilleure amie ne la frappe en revenant d'un voyage d'affaire à l'étranger. Elle se souvenait alors de la colère de son amie et à quelle point elle s'était pliée en 4 pour l'intégrer dans un groupe de confiance en soit.

Là bas, elle avait appris à reprendre goût à la vie, a se maquiller, a s'habiller de manière plus moderne malgré ses rondeurs et a faire du sport. Elle devait s'occuper pour ne pas déprimé.

Depuis ce soir là où Toshinori-San lui avait parlé de son fils, la jeune mère était bien plus souriante et au fond d'elle, quelque chose s'était enflammé quand elle apercevait l'homme qui lui avait ramenée cette bonne nouvelle. Comme cela lui faisait bizarre, elle se sentait vraiment ridicule à rougir quand il lui faisait un compliment où un sourire accompagné d'une douce parole.

Elle le trouvait particulièrement gentil et prévenant comme personne. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa nature de Super Héro... Il n'empêche qu'elle devait se l'avouer.  
Il le la laissait pas différente. Et visiblement, c'était pareil pour lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'appréciait à se point, malgré le groupe de soutient auquel elle était tenue d'assisté tout les mois pour parlé de sa santé et son moral par l'hôpital, elle doutait encore parfois d'elle comme dans se genre de cas... Mais pour une fois, elle voulait s'en foutre et en pas écouter ses peurs.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression de redevenir une collégienne, que c'était gênant !

Alors, quand elle croisa son regard bleu elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de dire d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Moi aussi, je vous aime bien, Toshinori-San. Vous êtes très gentil et vous êtes quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, j'ai confiance en vous... Ne l'oubliez pas.**

Voir All Might, le numéro 1 des super héro devenir rouge des pieds jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, c'était agréable pour Inko.

Rigolant, elle se rapprocha un peut et dit doucement, en s'accrochant à son bras.

 **\- ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- ...non pas du tout haha... !  
\- ... Vous saignez de la bouche...  
\- Ha ! C'est ... ! C'est rien du tout !**

 **\- Huhu... !**

OH SHIT ! OH SHIT ! OH SHIIIIIIIIT ! OH MY FUCKING GOD ! HELLLLLP !

Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer dans quel état hystérique ce trouvait All Might à ce moment précis ! Inko elle, pensa à Mitsuki. Elle allait devoir lui téléphoner rapidement pour lui parler de ça ! Heureusement pour le héro N°1, quelqu'un vint à a rescousse et étonnement, il s'attendait à tout le monde sauf à lui.

 **\- All Might.  
\- Endeavor ?!  
\- Oh...Bonjour Endeavor-San ?  
\- Bonjour.**

Le père de Todoroki Shoto c'était approché en voyant All Might discuter ... non... Draguer avec la mère du mioche Midoriya.

Est-ce que c'était gênant ? oui.

Regardant cette dernière, le numéro 2 dit d'une voix froide, les bras croisé.

 **\- J'aimerais te parler seul à seul, All Might.  
\- Oh...D'accord. Excusez-moi je vous laisse.  
\- ...**

La regardant partir, Toshinori ce re-concentra sur son camarade, sérieux, il demanda une fois que la jeune femme n'était plus visible.

 **\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Tu va vraiment te mixer avec cette bonne à rien ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu es le numéro 1, tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et cette pauvre femme ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde Endeavor.  
\- Bien sur que si.  
**

Surpris, All Might observa le numéro un devant lui qui semblait furieux, il avait le corps tendu et les poings serrer. Méfiant, il reprit automatiquement ce physique d'homme musclé et lui fit face, se dressant fièrement devant lui. Cependant, ce qu'allait lui dire Endeavor à se moment le perturba.

 **\- Tu es le numéro 1 ! Je refuse que l'enfant que j'ai créer pour servir mes ambitions combatte un bâtard faible et incompétent, cette femme n'est pas digne de toi, All Might !  
\- ...Tu es sérieux dans se que tu dis ?!**

 **\- Shoto n'as été créer que dans le but de te battre! Si les autres ne sont que des erreurs, lui est parfait, je n'ai qu'as réussir à le faire obéir et tu verras ! Si un jour, tu as un enfant avec cette femme ce sera une honte !**

 **\- Endeavor !**

 **\- Je ne te le dirais qu'une dernière fois, All Might ! N'oublie pas qui tu es ni quel symbole tu incarne ! Si tu dois avoir une descendance, choisi la bien et ne prend pas la première personne que tu croise !**

Une veine pulsa sur le front du N°1 qui serra les dent, furieux, il lança un regard mauvais à son rival qui semblait hystérie à le provoquer ainsi.

 **\- Donc tu voudrais que je face comme toi et ta femme ? Hors de question !**

 **\- Ma femme n'était qu'une incompétente mais elle avait de bonnes gênes au moins.  
\- ...Tu es dégoûtant.  
\- Et toi stupide et faible. Tu ne sais même plus garder ce physique plus que quelques heures ? J'ai honte de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas que l'autre minable t'ai blessé, je le tuerais a ta place, tu verra ! Tu n'es plus bon qu'as prendre ta retraite ! **

**\- Dégage. Maintenant !  
**

Les corps tendu, les deux héro se faisaient face. Blond contre roux, les deux hommes ce tuaient mutuellement du regard avant que le père de Shoto ne tourne les talons et s'en aille. Furieux, Toshinori serrait les poings à se briser les os. Non mais sérieusement ?! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Se retournant en jurant contre son adversaire, il mit un pied en avant avant que le bâtiment en face de lui n'explose soudainement.

L'explosion fut si forte que le souffle de la déflagration le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Écarquillant les yeux, All Might ce tin là, devant le bâtiment en feu, les mains devant le visage il se protégeait des dégâts.

Quoi ?! Impossible !

 **\- INKO-SAN ! MIDORIYA-SHONEN ! BAKU...  
\- JE VAIS TE CREVER !**

La voix furieuse de Katsuki résonna soudainement dans l'air, surprenant All Might.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Endeavor qui avait commencé à s'éloigné rejoignit son camarades rapidement, tout aussi surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **\- All Might ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! Allons y ! **

Les flammes d'Endeavor servaient de protection naturelle contre le feu qui avaient envahie les couloirs et le bâtiment. L'alarme incendie c'était déclenché libérant de l'eau pour tenter d'éteindre l'incendie qui envahissait toutes les pièces du bâtiment. Certaines personnes évacuaient en traînant des blessés, toussant.

C'était une véritable catastrophe !

Inquiet, le N°1 indiquait la sortie aux employés et aux patients de l'endroit quand il vit quelque chose d'anormal. Autant de feu...ce n'était pas normal !

Regardant Endeavor ce dernier avait eu la même pensée, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde étaient sortit, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce où était Izuku quand soudainement ils aperçurent le corps blessé d'Inko !

 **\- Inko-San !**

Courant jusqu'à elle Toshinori repoussa un morceau de mur qui la recouvraient en l'ensevelissant presque, Endeavor, lui, ne s'arrêta pas.

 **\- Inko-San ! Inko-San ! Réveillez vous !**

 **\- Mhhh...**

La mère d'Izuku ouvrit ses yeux faiblement quand le gros morceau de mur qui l'avait écrasé au sol et bloqué fut enlevé. S'accrochant au cou de son sauveur, elle fut redresser en douceur mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer

 **\- Izu...Izuku...il faut... !**

 **\- Je dois vous mettre en sécurité avant !**

 **\- Non !**

Croisant le regard de la femme, cette dernière avait le regard sérieux et déterminé. Surpris, il soupira avant de sourire.

 **\- Très bien, accrochez vous !**

Toshinori la porta dans ses bras telle une jeune marier et couru rapidement pour rejoindre un Endeavor choqué et qui ne s'était même pas arrêté, quel enfoiré ! Pour le rouquin, elle était faible et inutile, ce n'était que sa faute si elle était dans une telle situation !

Qu'elle se débrouille !

Ouvrant les portes, le héro n°2 se figea presque automatiquement devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, All Might portant la maman d'Izuku le rejoignant quelques secondes plus tard.

Du sang.

Du sang partout.

La pièce si propre et bien rangé était dans un désordre total, des murs et même quelques morceaux du plafond c'étaient écroulés au sol, le feu embrasait l'endroit totalement défoncé sous les multiples explosions et les flammes qui s'en dégageaient.

Au milieux de la pièce ce trouvait Katsuki qui se battait avec toute sa hargne, ses mains projetant des explosions toujours plus violente et destructrice, répondant aux attaque sournoises et dangereuse de son adversaire, ce dernier aux cheveux sombre utilisait également ses mains pour se battre, de la fumée noire remplie d'étincelles qui carbonisait tout ce qu'elle touchaient frappaient avec fureur Katsuki qui tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver. Criant de colère, le jeune Bakugo était furieux ! Au fond, ce trouvait le corps inconscient de Mataru Kise qui se vidait de son sang, et dans le fond, Kurogiri qui tenait dans ses bras un Izuku inconscient, le protégeant des débris et des attaques des autres.

 **\- RENDEZ MOI DEKU BANDE DE FILS DE PUTE !**

En voyant ça, Inko cria.

\- **KATSUKI !**

En entendant Inko crié, Katsuki fut déconcentré quelques secondes et son ennemi en profita pour jeter sa main vers le visage de l'adolescent, si il le touchait, il allait mourir !

Soudain, des flammes s'interposèrent entre les deux et protégèrent Katsuki de l'attaque meurtrière de son adversaire. Cela créa une nouvelle explosion qui propulsa les deux adversaires à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Le meilleur ami d'Izuku roula au sol plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter et de se relever presque aussitôt, péniblement. Malgré la défense d'Endeavor, il avait réussie à le brûler à l'épaule et ça faisait fichtrement mal ! Plaquant sa main sur son épaule qui saignait, il en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

L'ennemi de Katsuki atterrit alors souplement devant Kurogiri. Le garçon observait avec un sourire moqueur Endeavor qui affichait une mine furieuse et outré.

 **\- TOI ?! COMMENT OSE-TU !  
\- Yo. ça fait longtemps.**

Kurogiri lui, essayait de recadrer ce garçon impertinent qui ne l'écoutait pas, c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il siffla.

 **\- On doit y aller ! Dabi !**

 **\- Pas maintenant, maintenant que c'est devenu amusant... !  
**

Le garçon aux cheveux sombre en pétard affichait un sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres qui semblaient décomposé comme une partie de son visage et de son corps. Juste quelques piercing semblaient tenir les morceaux de peaux ensemble lui donnant un air terriblement glauque. Tout habillé de noir, le jeune homme se redressa en faisant face à Endeavor et All Might, ignorant un Katsuki dégoûté de ce comportement envers lui.

 **\- DABI !**

Au même moment, Inko regarda son fils dans les bras de cette chose... Impossible de rester là sans rien faire ! Surprenant tout le monde, elle se jeta des bras d'All Might qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

 **\- INKO-SAN ?!**  
 **\- IZUKU !**

Se fichant bien de se qu'il pouvait lui arriver, la jeune femme c'était mise à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers son fils qui allait encore disparaître si elle ne faisait rien. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle usa son alter et en tendant sa main elle donna un coup de poignet sur la gauche.

Black Mist, qui tenait alors Izuku dans ses bras sentit le torse en métal qui contenait son corps fait de fumée de faire déplacé. Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement, manipulé par l'alter de cette femme il se fracassa contre le mur et geignit de douleur.

 **\- La garce ! Elle m'as eu !**

 **\- T'inquiète !**

Le camarade de Kurogiri courut soudainement vers la jeune femme et lança sa fumée meurtrière vers la jeune femme qui, l'esquiva difficilement en se jetant au sol, cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de la brûler également au bras, la faisant crier de douleur.

La secondes d'après, All Might apparu devant un Dabi totalement surpris, furieux. Le blond semblait vraiment énervé de la tournure des événements et se devait de mettre fin à ça rapidement avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus.

 **\- Je déteste vraiment les vilains ! TEXAS SMA...**

Alors qu'il allait utiliser un de ses coups sur ce vilain, une violente vague de feu s'abattit sur lui, l'empêchant de finir son attaque face à se jeune homme. Brûlé, All Might s'éloigna à toute vitesse d'un Dabi surpris et hurla, furieux.

 **\- ENDEAVOR ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!**

 **\- LA FERME ! MOI VIVANT TU NE TOUCHERA A AUCUN DE MES ENFANTS MÊME SI ILS SONT PARTICULIÈREMENT STUPIDE !**

\- **Tss ! T'es lourd le vieux !**

Au même moment, Kurogiri réussit à attraper Dabi et à l'attirer vers lui. Profitant de se moment d'incompréhension général, il commença à disparaître alors qu'Izuku ouvrait les yeux, perdu.

Quand ce dernier ouvrit alors totalement les yeux, il vit devant lui un spectacle horrible mais ce qui le marqua le plus ce fut le visage tordu de douleur de Katsuki qui tenait son bras vers lui en courant, puis cette fumée d'un violet sombre...

Il comprit soudainement ce qu'il se passait. Alors que la fumée de son ancien camarade l'engloutissait, il tendit difficilement la main vers son ami qui arrivait en courant, terrorisé.

 **\- KA** **C** **CHAN !  
\- DEKU !  
**

La seconde suivante, ils avaient disparut.

S'arrêtant soudainement, Katsuki observait avec horreur l'endroit où il y a quelques seconde se trouvait son meilleur ami. Il avait disparut...encore...

Portant ses mains tremblante à son visage, Katsuki semblait devenir fou, non ! non ! C'était impossible il ne pouvait pas avoir disparut, une nouvelle fois ! Serrant les dents à s'en faire mal aux gencives, l'adolescent de la 1ere A du lycée Yuei retira ses mains de son visage et les serra avec violence, des explosions s'en échappant il hurla d'une voix rauque et puissante, furieux et envahis par le désespoir de revoir le visage tordu d'angoisse et la main tendu de son meilleur ami vers lui.

 **\- DEKU !**

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	20. Chapitre 20: Retrouvailles

****

**\- Qu'est-ce...que vous avez fait ?!**

C'est avec horreur qu'Inko, en larmes n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler contre un Endeavor particulièrement en colère. Se levant, la jeune femme c'était presque jeté contre lui pour marteler son torse de coup de poings, en larmes, la mère d'Izuku semblait furieuse. Ces beaux yeux vert habituellement joyeux brillaient de colère et semblaient vouloir assassiner l'homme qu'elle fixait.

Si seulement il avait laisser faire All Might, son fils serait certainement encore avec eux !

Visiblement, Katsuki pensait la même chose. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, le héro blond c'était retrouvé derrière lui pour lui tenir les poignet en hauteur et l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du père de Shoto.

 **\- Bakugo-Kun ! Arrête ! Si tu fais ça, tu auras encore plus de problèmes ! Tu pourrais même perdre ton droit d'exercer comme héro !**

 **\- J'm'en bat les couilles ! C'est sa faute ! Si il avait pas ... !**

Serrant les dents, Katsuki hurla à Endeavor.

 **\- SI C'EST CA ÊTRE UN HÉRO PRO JE PRÉFÈRE NE PAS LE DEVENIR ! VOUS ÊTES DÉGOÛTANT ! CHANGEZ DE MÉTIER ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DIGNE DE VOTRE RÔLE !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer ni à vous devoir.**

C'est d'un mouvement de main, comme si il chassait un moustique particulièrement gênant qu'il repoussa une Inko qui retomba au sol, surprise de la force qu'il avait employé contre elle. S'éloignant, il se rapprocha du corps inanimée de Mataru Kise. Prenant son pouls, le héro roux soupira de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Il y a plus important.**

\- **ENDEAVOR !**

Le père de Shoto se tourna pour regarder son rival qui le regardait d'une façon qu'il n'oublierai jamais. C'était comme si toute la colère et la haine d'All Might ressortait soudainement, inconsciemment il reserra ses mains sur le corps qu'il portait. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, All Might voulait savoir et il n'allait pas lâcher.

All Might le vit s'éloigner puis posa ses yeux sur une Inko en pleure et un Katsuki coincé entre la furie et les larmes. C'était sûrement un mélange des deux, vu les hoquets qui se faisait entendre. Attristé, le blond murmura.

 **\- Bakugo Shonen...Inko-San...**

C'est ce moment là que choisi Eraser Head pour arriver en courant, visiblement le jeune homme avait échappé à l'explosion mais vu les taches qui salissaient ses vêtements et ces bandes, il n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter l'endroit que le bâtiment avait explosé.

 **\- All Might ! Que c'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Shota-Kun...Izuku à été enlevé par nos ennemis !**

 **\- C'est de la faute à ce fils de chien d'Endeavor ! Si seulement ... ! Comment on va faire maintenant ?!**

 **\- Oh. Heureusement qu'on lui as placé un collier électronique alors.**

 **\- Et en plus ... Quoi ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que le collier qu'il porte servait juste de décoration ?**  
 **\- QUOI ?!**

Tout le monde cria, même All Might qui ne semblait visiblement, pas au courant. C'est dire. Aizawa soupira et dit doucement.

 **\- C'est une idée qui venait de moi en** **réalité.** **... Au cas où ils arriveraient à nous retrouver. Ne me dite pas que vous ne vous étiez rendu compte de rien ?**

Shota soupira de lassitude en voyant les personnes présente, ne rien répondre. Vraiment ... Il s'approcha d'une Inko mal en point et lui dit d'une voix plus douce.

 **\- Nous pouvons encore retrouver votre fils Madame, mais nous allons devoir faire vite...**

Inko regarda Aizawa s'approcher d'elle. A genoux, au sol, la femme avait le visage inondé de larmes d'avoir à nouveau perdu son enfant, alors que ce héro vienne lui dire ça... elle avait peur d'y croire.

 **\- C'est vrai...?**  
 **\- Bien sur. Allons-y de plus, cet endroit est dangereux. Bakugo essuie moi ces larmes, t'as encore une chance de le sauver, dépêchons nous.**  
 **\- Je pleure pas ok !**

Calmé, il sentit All Might lâcher ses poignets et se les masser alors qu'il suivait tout le monde qui sortait du bâtiment en feu en courant. Les pompiers étaient présent et tentaient d'éteindre cette saleté d'incendie provoqué par ce mec, Dabi.

Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, Katsuki porta sa main à son épaule pour contenir le sang qui coulait de son épaule blessé. Ce connard... !

 **\- Bakugo Shonen, Inko-San, allez vous faire soigner à l'hôpital pendant que Shota-Kun et moi allons retrouver votre fils !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?!**

 **\- Non ! Nous allons très bien !**

All Might s'arrêta et prit doucement le bras brûlé de la mère d'Izuku, et l'épaule non blessé de Katsuki. Souriant, il dit.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai. S'il vous** **plaît.**

Inko voulu protesté mais en voyant All Might lui demander ça, de cette façon, cela la fit abandonné. Soupirant, elle affirma avant de poser sa main sur celle du fils de Mitsuki et la main d'All Might.

 **\- D'accord. Tenez-nous au courant... !**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- MAIS !**

All Might n'attendit pas et la seconde d'après, il était partit avec Eraser Head prévenir les autres pour les tenir au courant. Ce retournant sèchement, Katsuki regarda méchamment la mère d'Izuku et lui cracha presque à la figure.

 **\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?! Faut le retrouver le plus vite possible !**

 **\- Dans cet état ?! C'est stupide et suicidaire Katsuki-Chan ! Regarde ton bras ! Il faut se soigner ! Tu n'iras pas loin dans cet état c'est profond !**

 **\- Tch ! Fait chier !**

Katsuki était furieux, il savait que All Might et Inko avaient raison, ils avaient des blessures trop grave pour continuer un combat ou partir à la recherche de Deku, et ça l'énervait ! Il avait envie de péter un câble !

 **"** _ **KA**_ _ **C**_ _ **CHAN !**_ **"**

La tête terrorisé d'Izuku s'afficha de nouveau dans son esprit, tendant encore plus son corps blessé. Impossible de laisser filer ça... ! Alors qu'Inko voyait les ambulanciers arriver, elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Katsuki quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule.

Non ...? Il n'avait quand même pas ... ? Écarquillant les yeux, elle chercha après lui nerveusement ce qui intrigua les secouristes.

 **\- Tout vas bien Madame ?**

 **\- Non ! Non ça va pas ! Je dois prévenir les super héro et vite !**

S'éloignant de là en courant, Katsuki avait profiter qu'Inko soit occupé par quelque chose pour s'éloigner en courant. Impossible de rester là les bras croisé ! Il avait alors saisi l'occasion pour se barrer et, passant devant une ambulance vide, avait prit le temps nécessaire pour soigner son bras. Courant, il se fichait bien de paraître pour un fou devant les civils, il ne pensait qu'as une chose.

Deku !

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir son téléphone et machinalement, il appela le première en qui il avait confiance. Quand on décrocha, il hurla en se dirigeant dans la même direction qu'All Might et les autres.

 **\- KIRISHIMA ! J'ai besoin de toi et des autres ! Deku a été enlevé !**

 **\- QUOI ?! Déconne ! Merde tu peu compter sur moi !**

 **\- Je me dirige vers le centre ville ! J'poursuis les héros !**

 **\- Attend tu déconne ?! Ils savent pas que tu les traces ?! Il c'est passé quoi ?!**

 **\- Pas le temps pour ça ! Rassemble les autres ! Si ils veulent pas de moi pour retrouver Deku, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! On se débrouillera ! Mais je le retrouverais !**

 **\- On sera là mec ! On se retrouve où ?!**

 **\- J'vais arriver au parc, dans 10 minutes ! J'ai besoin de Denki pour pirater le système de notre prof pour tracer Deku ! Rassemble autant de personnes que tu peux !**

 **\- Ok !**

Raccrochant, Katsuki priait au plus profond de lui pour que rien de grave n'arrive à Deku, le temps était compté et il désirait qu'une chose, l'exploité au maximum pour sauver son ami, si les héros ne l'aidaient pas, il allait faire avec !

Quand enfin, il arriva au parc, il était essoufflé. Aussi endurant soit-il, il avait une limite et cette perte de sang l'avait plus que mis en mal. S'arrêtant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il ferma ses yeux, saisi d'un petit vertige.

 **\- Oi Bakugo !**

Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit sa classe arriver en courant vers lui et quelque part, cela le soulagea. Alors qu'il allait s'écrouler, il fut rattraper de justesse par Kirishima qui c'était lancé direct vers lui en le voyant blessé. Inquiet, le garçon aux cheveux rouge tenait Katsuki par les épaules le plus précautionneusement possible.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blessure de dingue ?! C'était trop cool !

 **\- Tu fais chier Katsuki ! Tu va paraître encore plus viril maintenant mon pote !**

 **\- Ta gueule...**

 **\- Oh mon dieu, Kirishima Kun assis le au sol il doit se reposer !**

Momo venait d'arriver à son tour, inquiète de voir Katsuki aussi pâle, elle s'était approché et heureusement ! Il était au bord du malaise cet idiot ! Aidant Kirishima à faire s'asseoir Katsuki à même le sol, elle regarda la blessure et grimaça de dégoût.

 **\- Des agrafes sérieusement ?!**

 **\- Pas l'temps !**

 **\- Mais t'es débile !**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

 **\- Il se passe quoi ?**

 **\- Bakugo-Kun ! Oh mon dieu tu es blessé !**

 **\- Il c'est passé quoi ?!**

 **\- Où est Midoriya-Chan ?**

 **\- Merde il pisse encore du sang ce débile !**

 **\- Des agrafes ...Ce mec à un grain.**

Les autres venaient d'arriver, certains surpris et d'autres inquiet s'amassaient autour des trois personnes ici présente. Autoritaire, Momo dit alors d'une voix sèche.

 **\- Pas tous à la fois ! Laissez le respirer ! Yuuga !**

 **\- MMMMmmmmoui Mademoiselle ?!**

 **\- Va remplir ma bouteille d'eau et ramène la moi pour Katsuki il doit boire quelque chose ! Rikidou passe moi tes bonbons ! Il a besoin de sucre !**

 **\- Je ne suis donc bon qu'a...**

 **\- Tiens Yaoyaozuru-san ! C'est mes plus sucré !**

 **\- Merci, tiens Katsuki mange un peut sinon tu va tomber dans les vapes !**

 **\- T'es pas ma mère que j'sache !**

 **\- Bakugo-Kun un peut de respect !**

 **\- Tiens Momo-s...**

 **\- Tiens, bois Katsuki !**

Katsuki soupira. Prenant le temps de boire et de manger quelque chose de sucré, il commençait à se sentir un peut mieux...

Allait-il la remercier ? Bien sur que non. Pendant se temps là, Momo créait des bandes et les tendit à Shoto.

 **\- Tiens, tu peux les refroidir un peu ?**

 **\- Bien sur.**

Le fils d'Endeavor les prit dans ses mains et doucement, laissa du givre recouvrir le tissu. Une fois fait, il le tendit à Ochako qui, sérieuse s'appliqua à enrouler la bande autour du bras, l'attachant grâce à un morceau d'adhésif de Santa. C'est finalement Kyoka qui demanda à son camarade ce qu'il c'était passé.

Katsuki dû alors raconter en détail ce qu'il c'était passé, et ne prit AUCUNE pincette pour parler d'Endevor et de Dabi sous l'air profondément choqué de Shoto et de l'air ébahie des autres.

 **\- Mec, t'as un frère. Et c'est un putain de connard. Je le déteste encore plus que toi c'est dire !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Katsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu pour** **r** **ais le dire plus...gentiment non ?!**

Sous le reproche de Minoru, plusieurs personnes tel que Thoru, Mezou, Kouji et Fumikage affirmèrent, ça devait faire un choque ! Naturellement, Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

 **\- Et pourquoi faire ?! Perdre du temps ?!**

 **\- PAR HUMANITÉ !**

Une bonne partie de la classe avaient crié ça à un Katsuki pour le moins...Sourd par rapport à leurs paroles. Il s'en branlait sévère des sentiments de Shoto ! Izuku passait avant merde !

 **\- Bref ! Tu as besoin de moi alors ?**

Denki avait préféré changer de sujet et ramener tout le monde au sujet sérieux et cela sembla fonctionner. Les sourcils froncé, tout le monde semblait attentif et volontaire pour aider et retrouver Izuku. D'une voix plus posé, Katsuki affirma.

 **\- Ouais, Ai** **z** **awa Sensei à crée un collier genre bracelet pour les prisonnier pour Deku, ça émet un signal style GPS ou je sais pas quoi, apparemment ils vont essayer de les retrouver en premier mais hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire !**

 **\- Ouais je comprend !**

Kirishima avait alors fracassé ses deux poings solidifié l'un contre l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres il dit alors.

 **\- Impossible de laisser Izuku dans la merde pas vrais les gars ?! C'est notre pote et on touche pas à nos amis !**

 **\- Ouais !**

 **\- Même si les profs vont êtres furieux contre nous, on va retrouver Izuku-Kun !**

 **\- Tout à fait, Ochako-San. En temps que délégué je devrais vous déconseiller de faire ça. Vous risquez d'êtres exclus, tous autant les uns que les autres, de plus nous allons nous confronté aux vilains de la dernière fois... Il y a de fortes chances pour que l'on échoue**

Iida avait prit la parole d'une voix professionnelle, responsable de la classe, il se devait de les mettre au courant par rapport aux risques qu'ils encourraient. Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, le petit frère d'Ingenium déclara avant que Katsuki ne veuille l'engueuler.

 **\- Cependant, en temps qu'ami et hérit** **ier** **d'une longue lignée de super héro, je refuse d'abandonner mon ami dans les mains de ces vilains, alors je prendrais le plus de responsabilité possible pour vous protéger. Je demande une dernière fois, qui ne veux pas venir ? Nous comprendrons et nous ne vous en voudront pas.**

Tout le monde se regarda guettant qui n'oserait pas aider leurs amis quand Tsuyu posa ses yeux sur Mineta qui tremblait comme une feuille.

 **\- Minoru-Chan ?**

 **\- RAH ! Fait chier ! Je viens ! J'veux devenir super héro alors oui, je viens !**

La classe regarda leurs petit camarade avant de sourire doucement. Il y a quelques temps, jamais Minoru n'aurait accepté une mission aussi risqué !

 **\- Bien ! Alors c'est partit !**

 **\- Je capte un signal dans mon radar, les ondes électroniques me parviennent j'ai réussie à les filtré, j'avais déjà capter leurs ondes toutes les fois ou j'ai rendu visite à Izuku.**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

Kyoka regarda Denki avec surprise, jamais elle n'aurait pu les remarque ni eu l'idée de les enregistrer. C'était surprenant que Denki soit aussi mature à se moment là ! Croisant le regard du jeune homme qui lui sourit, Kyoka ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une idiote.

 **\- Kyoka ?**

 **\- L...La ferme crétin ! Suivons les ondes ! Tout le monde, allons sauver Izuku !**

 **\- OUAIS !**

Katsuki souria en coin, satisfait. Ses amis étaient là pour lui malgré le danger, et c'était quelque peut réconfortant.

Izuku...

 **\- On arrive, Deku !**

Des sanglots ce faisaient entendre. Allongé sur le corps ensanglanté de son frère, Izuku pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, les larmes coulant sur le visage souffrant de son ami. Après son "kidnapping", Black Mist n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre au courant l'état de santé de Tomura. Ignorant Dabi qui regardait la situation, franchement ennuyé et Kurogiri qui voulait le retenir, il avait foncé dans la chambre de Tomura pour le retrouver alité, presque mourant sous les blessures qui ne cessaient de couler depuis des semaines.

Seules, les perfusions empêchaient le garçon de mourir et le plongeaient dans un état plus que faible. Tomura, aussi pâle que les draps de son lit avait le corps presque entier couvert de bande dont du sang perçait le tissu. A moitié couché sur le lit, Izuki pleurait en tenant le visage pâle de Tomura. Paniqué, il essayait de le réveiller, ce fichant de paraître faible et émotif.

 **\- Tomura... ! Tomura non ! Réveille toi ! Pitié ! Ouvre les yeux !**

Donnant de petites claques au visage de son ami, Izuku sentit le soulagement l'envahir quand Tomura ouvrit faiblement les yeux, le fixant, ces yeux fixant comme quelque chose d'invisible.

 **-** **De...ku... C'est bien...t...**

 **\- Tomura ! Reste avec moi, je suis revenu c'est bon, je suis là tu vois ? Putain mais il t'es arrivé quoi ?! Force pas, repose toi**

 **\- Il a été punit.**

Une voix velouté et dégoulinante de poison résonna dans la pièce, glaçant le sang d'Izuku. Cette voix... Sans savoir se contrôler, tout les membres de son corps ce mirent à trembler. Les souvenirs qu'il venait de récupéré, vifs ce mélangeaient au présent.

Peur.

Il avait peur ! Il était terrorisé !

 **\- S...Sensei... ?**

 **\- Bon retour parmi nous, Izuku...Tu m'as manqué.**

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	21. Chapitre 21: Deku avant tout

**\- C'est ici ?**

 **\- Ouais...C'est de là que je perçois les signaux de son collier Bakugo.**

La 1-A c'était basé sur l'alter de Denki pour suivre les signaux de localisation qui émanaient du collier d'Izuku. Cependant, jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'ils auraient dû voyager aussi loin pour le retrouver, en effet la classe entière avait du prendre le train et quitter leurs ville pour se diriger dans Tokyo même.

L'adolescent à l'alter électrique les avaient alors amené devant une ruelle sombre et n'osait pas avancer plus que ça, en effet, quelque chose de malsain y transpiraient. Il faisait nuit et la lumières de plusieurs néons éclairaient l'endroit humide à cause de la pluie qui tombait à grosse gouttes, renforçant le côté glauque de l'endroit.

Déglutissant avec du mal, Momo dit alors d'une voix calme alors qu'elle usait de son alter pour créer des armes.

 **\- Nous devons avancer, Izuku-Kun est quelque part là dedans entrain de vivre on ne sait pas quoi !**

 **\- Ouais ! Faut se grouiller ! Bakugo ! Avec mon Alter de durcissement, tu peux compter sur moi pour foncer dans le tas ! Les héros ne sont pas encore là mais ils ne devraient pas tarder, si on reste ici on va se faire griller !**

 **\- Kirishima-Kun à raison !**

Katsuki lui avait simplement affirmé sous les dire d'Ochako et de son ami aux cheveux rouge. Silencieux, les mains dans les poches il fixait cette ruelle étroite qui débouchait au loin sur un parking presque vide où une ou deux voiture étaient garé. La porte du bâtiment abandonné qui refermaient certainement Deku était surveillé par plusieurs gardes et une caméra caché dans une coin du Parking.

Serrant les poings, il écoutait vaguement les autres ce décider par rapport à un plan d'attaque quand la voix de la jeune femme la plus discrète de la classe se fit attendre.

 **\- Je...je vais y aller !**

Tout le monde se tourna sur Tooru qui remuait ses mains, aidant tout le monde à visualiser la présence de la jeune femme invisible. Surpris, Mashiaro demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

 **\- Tu es sure, Tooru-Chan ? ça peut être dangereux !**

 **\- Je sais ! Je sais que ça peut être dangereux...cependant...**

Malgré le fait que la jeune femme soit invisible, on pouvait entendre sa détermination à vouloir à tout prix aider Izuku.

 **\- Je ne peut pas rester ici à rien faire tout le monde, Izuku-Chan est en danger alors je dois l'aider ! On doit tous l'aider ! Je suis invisible et honnêtement, cet endroit est truffé de gardiens! J'ai vu une caméra là bas et seul moi peut passer discrètement !**

La jeune femme lâcha un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et regarda Mezou lui sourire.

 **\- Tu n'es pas ma coéquipière pour rien, Tooru-San. On te fait confiance.**

 **\- Merci !**

 **\- Courage Tooru-Chan !**

C'est sous les encouragements de sa classe que la jeune femme retira ses gants et ses chaussure la rendant totalement invisible aux yeux de tous et s'en alla, à pieds nu sur le parking. Marchant en silence, elle faisait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits quand ces pieds touchaient le sol humide à cause de la pluie et fit le tour du parking. Mezou, de son côté avait utilisé ses multibras pour localiser la scène, son alter l'aidant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Quatre adversaires. Deux rassemblé dans un coin, un tout à gauche et le dernier près de la porte.

En voyant ce vilain, Torru ramassa une canette et après s'être caché, la lança dans un coin. Le bruit alertant tout le monde, celui qui gardait la porte s'éloigna pour aller vérifier, ses bras ce transformant en lame aiguisé. Profitant de son absence, Invisible Girl couru jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit le plus discrètement possible et rentra dans le bâtiment.

Alors que la classe c'était faite silencieuse, observant "l'agent de sécurité" revenir parler de ce qu'il c'était passé, Denki remarqua au bout d'un moment que la caméra dont le voyant brillait d'une petite lumière rouge c'était éteinte.

 **\- Momo !**

 **\- Ouais ! Tout le monde venez ici !**

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur ...personne ? Quand soudain, 3 autres personnes arrivèrent en courant, visiblement faisant partit de ce groupe d'hommes de main. Un des nouveau cria.

 **\- Rattraper moi cette salope ! Les gars !**

 **\- Mashiaro- Kun !**

Le blond à la queue de singe ouvrit ses bras et sentit un corps invisible ce jeter dedans? Au même moment, l'immense couverture isolante ce referma sur pratiquement toute la classe. Pourquoi pratiquement ?

 **\- A mon tour de me la péter !**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

Denki craqua ses poing avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et quelques secondes plus tard, les cris de douleurs des hommes de sécurité résonnèrent, frappé par la foudre. Quand tout fut calmé, Momo demanda malgré tout.

 **\- Tout le monde va bien ?!**

 **\- Ouais t'inquiète !**

 **\- Ouais !**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous allons bien, Yaoyaozoru-San**

 **\- Denki ça va ?!**

 **\- Ouais c'est bon !**

Baissant la couverture isolante, tout le monde vit un Denki qui leurs faisaient le V de la victoire avec ses doigts en rigolant, et le corps inconscient et brûlé des vilains. Hanta s'approcha avec Rikidou et ce mirent alors à passer de l'adhésif autour des poignets et des chevilles de leurs ennemis tombé sous l'attaque éclair de Denki, Kouji lui les entassa dans un coin.

Ochako s'approcha des bras de Mashiaro-Kun pour voir son amie Tooru et lui demanda.

 **\- Tout c'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Oui ! J'ai réussie à trouver la salle des contrôles et à bousiller leurs caméras,il y avait tellement de boutons que je savais pas quoi faire ! Alors j'ai prit une bouteille d'eau qui traînait et j'ai renverser l'eau sur le panneau de configuration et ça a explosé, c'est pour ça que ses types m'on vu et que j'ai dû m'enfuir aussi vite !**

 **\- Le principal c'est que tu aille bien !**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Hey Invisible Girl ! T'as eu le temps de faire un tour ?**

Katsuki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre fin à cette conversation stupide, ils perdaient du temps là !

 **\- ça donne sur un grand couloir et un grand Hall avec plusieurs portes, puis des escaliers qui montent encore et encore, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir plus, je suis tombé sur la bonne porte dès mon premier essaie !**

 **\- Ok, on va se séparer ! Hanta, Kouji, Rikidou vous restez ici avec Mashiaro et Tooru ! Nous autres, on y va !**

Katsuki n'avait su s'empêcher de donner ses ordres sous l'air contrarié d'une Momo qui n'aimait pas cela mais qui ne répliqua rien, car c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Pénétrant dans le couloir, le petit groupe courraient dans le couloir de haute sécurité qui ce trouvait en panne grâce à Tooru. Arrivant dans le grand hall, ce dernier était immense et assez moderne malgré le fait que l'extérieur soit délabrée, faisant un signe de tête, tout le monde se sépara en plusieurs petits groupes pour couvrir le plus de zones possible. Ochako se trouvait donc avec Iida, Yuuga, Mina avec Denki, Kyoka, Kirishima, Minoru qui balançait ses boules collante sur tout ce qui bougeaient et Tsuyu qui elle, protégeait Fimikage

Katsuki lui, montait les escaliers en courant. Suivit par Momo et Shoto, le blond cria a ses ami en bas.

 **\- On part devant ! Quand vous avez sécurisez la zone, rejoignez vous le plus vite possible !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ?! Argh !**

Un des locataire de ce lieu avait crier de surprise mêlée à la douleur dans il c'était prit un violent coup de poing par Dark Shadows au visage et un croche pied par Froppy. L'adolescent de ténèbres se retourna alors que les ennemis arrivaient tous un par un vers eux.

 **\- Bakugo ! Si tu retrouve Midoriya, partez le plus rapidement possible ! Les adultes vont arriver eux aussi, ne l'oublie pas ! Aussi fort soit-on, nous ne sommes que des enfant face a ceux qui nous attendent !**

 **\- Tss la ferme je sais ça !**

 **\- Bakugo, Yaoyaozuru et moi on te couvre.**

 **\- Ouais ! Je compte sur vous !**

Montant les dernières marches, le petit groupe arrièrent alors vers des portes qui s'ouvrirent sur plusieurs bureaux vide qui étonnèrent les trois adolescent.

 **\- Où sont les gens ?!**

 **\- C'est beaucoup trop calme pour que ce soit normal vu le nombre d'hommes en bas.**

 **\- Deku !**

Quelque chose se tramait et ça, les trois adolescents le sentaient au plus profond d'eux. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'y ai personne dans les bureau, et ç rendait nerveux Katsuki qui accéléra le pat, surprenant les deux autres en le voyant ouvrir à la hâte la prochaine porte.

 **-** **Bakugo-Kun ! Attend nous !**

A peine avait-il ouvert les portes que Katsuki c'était figée d'horreur en voyant cette pièce.

Celle dans les souvenirs de Deku.

La pièce presque plongé dans le noir était éclairée seulement par les néons au sol qui encadraient la passerelle où ils étaient, laissant une eau étrange envahir la pièce sous leurs pieds, des cuves remplie du même liquide fluorescent contenait dans chacune d'elle des corps de tout genres et de toutes formes, cela allaient d'enfants à ceux d'adulte, certain étaient plongé dans un sommeil profond alors que quelqu'un étaient mort vu le rythme cardiaque nul qui était inscrit sur les cuve à pavé numérique.

En voyant ça, Momo porta ses mains à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, reculant de quelques pas alors que Shoto lui fronçait les sourcils, visiblement lui aussi horrifier de tomber sur des expériences humaines. Katsuki lui c'était arrêté de bouger, ses yeux rouge fixant le corps d'un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était plongé dans une sorte de coma, le masque à oxygène alimentant le petit corps coincé dans cette prison d'eau, et ce collier...

 _ **" On dirait une trace de collier autour du cou où plusieurs aiguilles ce sont plantée dedans, on ignore pourquoi il à cette étrange cicatrice."**_

 _ **" A L'AIDE ! ARRÊTEZ !"**_

C'était ça ! C'était ça, la marque autour du coup de Deku et ce qu'ils lui avaient planté dans le corps à l'époque ?! Pourtant ça n'avait plus la même gueule que dans les souvenirs d'Izuku ! Peut-être avaient ils évolué la chose depuis le temps ?!

Serrant les dents, Katsuki ce lança soudainement en avant, s'éloignant encore plus vite il vit au loin une salle d'inspection qui devait contenir les scientifiques, du moins c'est là où ils étaient dans les souvenirs de Deku.

Les poings fumant, Katsuki défonça la porte qui, sans surprise laissa une pièce vide mais où tout fonctionnait encore. Une veine pulsant sur son front, il posa ses mains sur le tableau de bord et hurla.

 **\- IZUKU !**

Au même moment, tout explosa.

Shoto du utiliser sa glace pour protéger Momo et lui même de la violente déflagration qui venait de secouer le bâtiments tout entier. Serrant Momo dans ses bras, il dut renforcer sa glace quand il vit plusieurs fissures et la chaleur de l'explosion transpercer sa glace. Protégeant son visage d'un bras et serrant le corps de sa camarade contre lui, il du créer une bulle de glace assez épaisse pour qu'ils soient en sécurité.

Katsuki avait pété un câble !

Il venait d'exploser le tableau de commande et, réaction en chaîne toutes les batteries avaient surchargé pour exploser à leurs tours ! Quand tout fu calme, la glace ce brisa malgré l'épaisseur, laissant voir une salle...méconnaissable.

Tout avait brûlé, le feu d'ailleurs avait envahie la pièce laissant voir des cuve exploser ou le corps des innocent inconscient gisaient là, nu. En voyant ça, Momo ne put s'empêcher de quitter les bras rassurant de Shoto et de courir vers le premier venu, inconscient.

 **\- Quelle horreur !**

Alors que la jeune femme allait pour aider un innocent au sol, quelque chose perça la fumé noir et épaisse qui envahissait la pièce pour foncer vers elle. Elle n'eue à peine le temps de ce retourné qu'un mur de glace c'était formé devant elle pour la protégé, le corps de Shoto devant elle alors qu'une vague de flammes violettes et noir s'abattu contre la protection du fils a Endeavor, s'étendant dans toute la pièce en brûlant vif les pauvres innocents qui hurlaient de douleur d'être réveillé pour mourir vif.

Roux/Blanc contre brun.

Regard bi-colore dans celui bleu azur.

Flammes contre glace.

Bien contre mal.

Un soupire résonna dans la pièce lourde sous le silence qui y régner.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas discret, vous...**

C'est avec horreur que Shoto et Momo firent face à ce garçon aux cheveux noir comme la nuit, à la peau brûlé par endroits et maintenue entre elle par de nombreux piercing.

 _ **" Mec, t'as un frère et c'est un connard !"**_

Son frère.

 **\- Tiens...salut petit frère...**

 **\- Toi...!**

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	22. Chapitre 22: Les origines

_**ATTENTION : Petite théorie de ma part dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

 **\- Tiens...Salut petit frère...**

 **\- Toi ... !**

Dabi ce tenait là, debout le corps droit comme un piqué devant Shoto et Momo qui se trouvait derrière lui ces yeux bleu brillant d'une lumière glaciale, renforçant le charisme monstrueux qui se dégageait de lui. L'adolescent aux goûts douteux semblait bien plus vieux que son cadet et physiquement...il le dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, des nuages de poussières mélangée à des braises des plus chaude flottaient tout autour de lui.

C'était intimidant, de faire face à une personne aussi...étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était pourtant du même sang que lui...Très troublant. D'autant plus qu'il était son ennemis.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une forme humaine sortit de la fumée derrière son aîné qui afficha une mine surprise.

Des cheveux blond.

Une tenue de super héro.

Un regard sanglant brillant de folie

Bakugo !

 **\- CRÈVE CONNARD !**

Surpris, Dabi ce retourna pour voir un Katsuki lui foncer dessus, les poings en avant pret à exploser. Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde face à son frère ni a cette nana qui l'accompagnait sans pour autant sous estimer cet emmerdeur qui souhaitait sa mort, alors, il se dégagea aussi vite que possible, esquivant l'attaque de justesse en roulant sur le côté. En voyant Katsuki atterrir à l'endroit où il était, il fit un mouvement de main et un feu d'une couleur violette sombre ce lança à toute vitesse sur Katsuki qui élargit son sourire cruel. Levant sa main, il hurla.

 **\- TU M'AURAS PAS UNE SECONDE FOIS !**

Portant son doigt à la goupille qui se trouvait sur les grenades gigantesque qu'il transportait sur ses bras, il visa un Dabi troublé.

 **\- Huhu crève !**

L'explosion fut de nouveau très violente, le feu puissant de Dabi ce fracassant contre les flammes qu'avait produit Katsuki grâce à son costume et son explosion.

Riant sombrement, Katsuki cessa cependant rapidement Les sourcils froncé, il vit avec fureur une barrière de glace les séparer, à moitié fondu. Furieux, il se retourna vers un Shoto debout qui tendait encore son bras vers lui et hurla.

 **\- PUTAIN ! MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME DANS VOTRE FAMILLE ?!**

 **\- Bakugo-Kun !**

 **\- La ferme.**

 **\- QUOI ?!**

Shoto venait de parler d'une voix glaciale. Ses sourcils froncé, l'adolescent au visage brûlé fixait de son regard le plus dangereux la barrière qui fondait en son milieu, laissant voir un Dabi ennuyé qui pénétra aisément dans le trou de glace qu'il avait créer

 **\- C'est mon combat. Dégage.**

 **\- Va mourir il est à moi ! Il a osé me blessé ce fils de putain ! Tu veux te battre connard ?!**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Momo avait regardé Shoto d'un air inquiète sur son visage. Shoto tenait tête à un Katsuki furieux qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son camarade de classe, les deux voulant s'occuper de leurs ennemis mais sans réussir à s'entendre ?! Comment...pouvaient-ils être si idiots ?!

Serrant les dents, elle se leva et le coup partit.

Deux claques retentirent sèchement, faisant siffler d'admiration un Dabi qui avait logée ses mains dans ses poches, regardant d'un air mi amusé, mi ennuyé ces deux garçon ce battre contre lui.

Katsuki et Shoto ce retrouvèrent avec une joue toute rouge, totalement saisi par la violente claque qui venait de percuter leurs visage. Momo les regardaient avec colère et déception.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre pour ce type !**

Montrant du doigt Dabi, elle criait contre les deux garçons qui, saisi avait totalement laissé tombé leurs colères.

 **\- Izuku-Kun à besoin de nous tous ! Ce n'est pas le moment de ce battre comme deux idiots pour un ennemi ! Vous avez quel âge ?! On dirait des garçons de maternelle à se battre pour un jouet ! Vous êtes des héros non ?! Alors commencez à agir comme tel ! C'est notre ami non ?!**

 **\- Mhhhh... ! J'aime bien cette fille, ça c'est la mentalité d'un vrai héro, pas celle d'un de ses soit disant super héro qui fait ce métier pour gagner de l'argent...Usurpateur !**

Tous se retournèrent vers un Dabi qui souriait, lui donnant un air effrayant d'autant plus que sa voix tournait de manière angoissante. Le garçon semblait visiblement très satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les flammes violettes ce mirent alors à s'échapper des coutures qui semblaient tenir les morceaux de peau du jeune homme, l'entourant comme si quelque chose de vivant essayait de le protéger. Les yeux bleu écarquillé, il dit d'une voix presque folle, ses mains écarté il semblait comme en transe.

 **\- C'est bien ! Oui, c'est bien ! Elle mérite de vivre ... alors que vous deux...**

Katsuki et Shoto se tendirent soudainement en sentant la vague d'envies de meurtres émaner de Dabi, les toucher. La seconde d'après, Shoto créa une violente vague de glace qui se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son demi frère qui la brûla en quelques secondes, la couleur de ses flammes virant au bleu quand elles brûlèrent la glace qui avait voulu le bloqué.

Horrifier, Shoto recula quelques secondes en voyant que sa glace n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Momo recula sous la peur qui envahissait tout son être alors que Katsuki lui, préparait ses poings, visiblement prêt à réagir.

 **\- Au fait... Je ne me suis pas présenté correctement, je m'appelle Crématorium, adepte du Tueur de héro, Stain !**

S'abaissant quelques secondes, il se redressant en fixant ses proies, c'est à dire Shoto et Katsuki.

 **\- Quant à vous deux...Je vais vous tuer.**

 **\- JE VAIS TE !**

 **\- Bakugo.**

Regardant Shoto quelques secondes, ce dernier malgré la crainte qu'il affichait dans ses yeux, déclara.

 **\- C'est à moi de m'en occuper. C'est mon frère.**

 **\- MAIS !**

 **\- Yaoyaozoru-San à raison, il faut penser à Midoriya-Kun, je te laisse t'en charger. Prend Yaoyaozuru-San avec toi !**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Quoi ?! Alors que ta glace lui fait rien du tout ?! Tu va crever tout seul crétin ! C'est du suicide !**

 **\- VAS-Y !**

Katsuki regarda un Shoto d'un air vraiment pas content, hésitant quelques secondes, il fit alors demi tour et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

 **\- HEY ! CREATY MAGNE TON CUL !**

 **\- Il est trop tard pour retrouver un semblant d'honneur !**

Aussitôt, Dabi se jetèrent sur eux, ne leurs laissant aucune chance. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi rapide d'un coup ?!

Shoto pouvait voir la mort se rapprocher de lui, lentement. Comme c'était cruel, il allait mourir de la main d'un frère qu'il ne connaissait pas, laissant derrière lui ses frères et sœur...Et sa mère...

 **\- TODOROKI-KUN !**

Momo se dressa entre les deux, le geste fut si rapide qu'il ne compris pas ce qu'il c'était passé, il avait entendu un bruit sourd et un cri de douleur venant de Dabi. Ce dernier avait la tête en sang et se tenait le visage, criant de douleur alors qu'une Momo tenait dans ces mains un gros extincteur de la taille d'un gros baril qui semblait bien lourd pour elle. Galérant à le manier, elle le posa au sol et retira la goupille.

 **\- Impossible de te laisser seul, Todoroki-Kun ! Le travail d'équipe ne l'oublie pas !**

 **\- SALE... !**

Appuyant sur la gâchette, un liquide brumeux, épais et glaciale fut projeté rapidement sur un Dabi désorienté qui ne put rien faire. L'eau cryogénisé le toucha et ce mit alors à pénétrer dans les coutures de sa peau, le faisant écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant que son feu ne sortait plus là où cette chose glaciale le recouvrait.

Non ?! Elle avait ...?!

 **\- Salope ! Comment tu as su ?!**

 **\- Tu ne laisse jamais la glace te toucher autour d'un certain périmètre, et grâce à Katsuki j'ai compris que tu étais sensible à toutes choses propulsé à une certaine vitesse vers toi, je créer cet extincteur depuis le début! Tu ne te base que sur ton alter pour remporter le combat alors dans se cas, il faut t'en priver ! Todoroki-Kun, maintenant !**

Shoto d'un mouvement de main lança sa glace qui ce propulsa à une vitesse montreuse vers Dabi. La scène donnait l'impression que Shoto lançait une attaque bien plus rapide que d'habitude, mais non, en réalité, ralentit par la glace qui avait infiltré ses coutures et envahissaient son corps Dabi était bien plus lent, sans parler que Momo arrosait encore le demi frère de Shoto de son extincteur, essayant de le ralentir un maximum.

La glace vint alors fracasser Dabi qui fut gelée et immobilisé dans la glace, le figeant définitivement. Ne laissant voir que son visage et le bout de ses doigts, il lâcha un soupire long et fatigué. Emprisonné dans une immense prison de glace, cette dernière avait fracassé le bâtiment et c'était étendue sur plusieurs mètres.

Bonjour la discrétion, pensa Momo. Les profs allaient comprendre en voyant la glace... Tant pis !

Essoufflé, Todoroki avait la moitié de son côté gauche recouvert de glace et n'arrivait plus à trop bouger lui non plus. Lentement, il s'approcha de Dabi et posa ses mains sur la glace pour y prendre appuis et murmura.

 **\- Comment... en est-on...arrivé là?**

 **\- ...**

Levant ses yeux pour observé son cadet qui était un peut plus haut que lui, en effet, figé dans une posture de chute Dabi ce trouvait bloqué dans une position des plus humiliante mais soit.

 **\- Utilise...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **-Utilise...Tes flammes.**

 **\- Impossible ! C'est le pouvoir ce cet enfoiré! Je ne veux pas ! Je refuse !**

 **\- ... C'est ton pouvoir.**

 **\- ... ?**

Plongeant ses yeux bicolore dans ceux presque identique aux siens, Dabi murmura faiblement, le froid l'endormant petit à petit.

 **\- Ma mère...n'était qu'une «** **pute »** **...Une simple prostitué qui essayait de survivre et qui est tombé enceinte de cet enfoiré... Elle a décidée de me gardée par...humanité, par gentillesse...peut importe son métier, c'était une gentille femme que** **j'admirais** **, petit... puis un jour... quand je suis retourné chez moi après l'école j'ai découvert qui était mon père. Il était là, a réclamé ma garde. Ma mère a refusé et ça c'est mal fini... Il l'as poussé dans les escaliers et elle est morte. Je l'ai fuis... j'ai survécu tout seul pendant un moment et il est arrivé... Il m'as sauvé...**

 **\- Il ? Qui ?**

 **\- Stain... Il m'as réapprit à vivre, et il m'as dit que la meilleure façon de me venger c'était d'utiliser le pouvoir de cet homme pour le couvrir de honte, de l'humilier quotidiennement ! Utilise tes flammes ! Défis...ce connard... !**

Shoto écarquilla les yeux en voyant les yeux de Dabi se remplirent de larmes et lui crier.

 **\- C'EST TON POUVOIR !** **LE TIEN !** **CHOISI CE QUE TU VEUX ÊTRE !**

 _ **" Shoto...peut-importe le sang qui coule dans tes veines, c'est ce que tu veux faire de ta vie qui compte. Je te soutiendrais toujours... ça ira... "**_

Sans comprendre pourquoi, les larmes ce mirent alors à couler des yeux de Shoto, la moitié de son corps ce mit alors à émané une fumée qui ce mit à s'épaissir rapidement jusqu'à ce que d'immenses flammes jaillirent du coté gauche de son corps. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la chaleur émanée par son corps s'étendit dans tout le reste, faisant fondre la glace qui couvraient le reste.

 **\- Je veux être...un héro !**

C'est dans un sourire satisfait que Dabi ferma ses yeux, endormi.

Tournant son regard vers Momo, cette dernière lui souriait doucement, un peut plus loin. Les mains jointe, elle s'approcha doucement vers son ami quand une violente secousse ce fit sentir, dans tout le bâtiment manquant de les faire tomber et qu'un cri et une violente déflagration de pouvoir ne les heurtes, manquant de les renverser.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!**

 **\- All Might ! Il faut partir d'ici les murs son entrain de tomber !**

 **\- Mais ! Bakugo !**

 **\- Il s'en sortira !**

Les flammes qui recouvraient son corps furent concentré dans la paume de sa main et d'un mouvement, il trancha la glace qui piégeait Dabi. Éteignant son feu, il utilisa maintenant sa glace pour déplacer le bloque de glace qu'il avait découpé et passa son bras autour de la taille de Momo, la serrant contre lui ce qui la fit rougir.

 **\- Todoroki-Kun ?!**

 **\- Accroche toi à moi.**

De la glace se formèrent sous eux et de son autre main, il utilisa la puissance de sa glace pour ce déplacer tel un surfeur dans le vide. La puissance de sa glace les propulsant et les protégeant des débris, il fracassèrent le plafond qui allait s'écraser sur eux. Ils ressortirent saint et sauf quelques secondes plus tard dans le ciel sombre de Tokyo, apercevant leurs camarades de classe et ...

Les profs. Accompagné de la police.

AH.

Momo ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix désespéré.

 **\- On est morts.**

 **\- ...je crois oui. Tu regrette ?**

Momo, accroché au coup de Shoto le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire.

 **\- Pas du tout. Et toi ?**

 **\- Pas le moindre du monde. Maintenant c'est à Katsuki de gérer !**

 **\- ...hey les amoureux, j'ai froid.**

 **\- Q...Quoi ?!**

La voix tremblante de Dabi attira leurs attentions, ce dernier venait de ce réveillait et peinait à rester conscient. Surpris, Shoto aussi calme soit-il sentit ces joues lui brûler. Il devait se dépêcher, rester emprisonné dans la classe c'était vraiment mauvais pour le corps humain ! Si Dabi avait essayer de les tuer, lui ne voulait pas que cela arrive à un membre de sa famille.

Alors ils retombèrent vers l'amas d'adolescent, de héro et de polices. D'ailleurs, vu le regard haineux d'Aizawa Sensei, ils allaient en prendre plein la tronche.

Mais tant pis.

Des bruits de respiration résonnaient dans les couloirs où des dizaines d'ennemis ce battaient avec des héros qu'il connaissait, d'autres pas. Accélérant toujours plus malgré sa blessure à l'épaule qui lui faisait un mal de chien, Katsuki se fiait aux souvenirs qu'il avait vu de Deku pour se repéré. Quand un ennemi ce plaçait sur sa route, il l'explosait et passait à la suite sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était un véritable bordel, tout le monde se battait avec tout le monde pour survivre, certains vilain gisaient au sol, mort, tout comme certains héro.

Katsuki s'en foutait, honnêtement, la seule chose qui lui restait en tête était un nom.

Deku.

Deku.

Deku.

Deku.

DEKU !

Se dirigeant où venait cette violente déflagration de pouvoir qui émanait sans aucun doute d'All Might, Katsuki se retrouva dans un long couloir remplie de monstres humanoïde affreusement déformé. C'est avec un certain dégoût que Katsuki compris qu'il s'agissait d'expérience raté.

Izuku aurait pu en faire partit.

Serrant les dents, Katsuki leva ses bras et hurla.

 **\- DÉGAGEZ !**

Les portes, tout au bout du couloir où se dirigeait précédemment Katsuki explosèrent laissant voir l'adolescent blond qui pénétra dans une nouvelle salle. Cela ressemblait un énorme Hall où il se trouvait à l'étage d'au dessus un couloir balconé laissant voir un All Might et un Endeavor, dos à dos entrain de combattre une de ses horribles choses qui gardaient le centre du bâtiment, là où se trouvait certainement Izuku et son terrible bourreau. En l'apercevant, All Might ne put s'empêcher de crier, inquiet.

 **\- BAKUGO SHONEN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?!**

 **\- LA FERME ! Z'ÊTES PAS LES SEULS A VOULOIR SAUVER DEKU ICI !**

Courant toujours plus, il arriva à une nouvelle porte et qu'il dégomma d'un coup de pieds l'amenant à une autre grande pièce qui le fit se figer presque immédiatement.

Le visage déformé par l'horreur, Katsuki regardait sans réellement le croire Izuku, plongé de nouveau dans cette cuve remplie de cette eau étrange. A coté de lui ce trouvait une autre cuve mais cette fois vide, le All For One ce tenant face à un Izuku endormie, l'air pensif.

Mais ce qui avait tétanisé Katsuki n'était pas ça, c'était toute la masse de scientifique qui étaient regroupé, une coupelle de champagne à la main l'air totalement prêt pour quelque chose dont il ignorait tout, et cet énorme Brainless qui ce trouvait là, à le fixait de ses yeux globuleux.

Ce tournant lentement, All For One observa le nouveau venu. Il savait qu'All Might et Endeavor étaient juste à coté c'est pourquoi il avait envoyé ses expériences les ralentir pour qu'il puisse gagner du temps et enfin réaliser son rêve.

Avoir un nouveau corps, celui d'un innocent mort en martyr, assez solide pour accueillir son esprit et tout ces alter. Il l'avait formé toutes ces années dans ce but précis.

Qu'il devienne le nouveau lui.

Alors quand il avait vu Deku revenir, et trembler violemment en le voyant, il avait compris. Il avait espéré le mener un peut plus à maturité mais soit, ils feront avec.

All Might l'avait vraiment affaiblis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient combattu et l'avait défiguré de manière très grave. Sans son casque, il ne pourrai pas survivre et il le savait. Alors, il avait étudier une nouvelle façon de revenir grâce a son bon docteur qui avait trouvé Izuku, tout cela dans l'unique but de retrouver sa puissance d'antan et un physique avantageux, qui il était sûr, allait charmer plus d'une personnes pour les rejoindre.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi gamin... Brainless.**

Katsuki vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand cette chose aussi moche que les autres ce retrouva devant lui, le coup et la douleur furent terrible. Il sentit les os de sa poitrine craquer et fut projeté contre le mur qui explosa. Toussant du sang, Katsuki essayait de se relever mais un pied gigantesque s'abattit sur son torse au sol, le clouant.

 **\- BAKUGO SHONEN !**

 **\- Il va se faire tuer !**

All Might avait vu le mur explosé soudainement, surprenant tout le monde. Même les deux Brainless qu'Endeavor et lui combattaient c'étaient arrêté pour regarder sans émotions un Katsuki hurler de douleur quand un troisième Brainless plus grand que les autres l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine et l'écrasait de son pied pour le tuer. Fou furieux, All Might ce battait de manière bien plus violente et désespéré pour aller sauver son élève.

 **\- BAKUGO SHONEN ! RELEVE TOI ! KATSUKI !**

 **\- Tue le.**

La voix ennué du All For One résonna. Katsuki lui vomissait du sang et de ses mains essayait de repousser de toutes ces forces le poids que mettait ce monstre sur lui pour le tuer comme un vulgaire insecte. Hurlant de rage, Katsuki utilisa ses explosion qui ne firent rien grand chose au Brainless qui appuyait toujours plus fort, le faisant hurlé de douleur au point de brisé le cœur du père de Shoto

Il... Il allait mourir !

Il revoyait le sourire de sa mère, les rire de son père, le visage de ses amis, de ses profs et d'Izuku.

Izuku.

 _ **" Kacchan..."**_

 **\- RAHHHHHHHH VA CHIER ! TU ME TUERA PAS CHAROGNE !**

 **\- Brainless, arrête.**

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, le pied qui l'écrasait à ce moment là se disparut sous la demande de cette voix velouté et faible. Surpris, il tenta de regarder qui c'était mais la masse de muscle de ce monstre l'empêchait de bien voir ce qu'il se passait. Il percevait la surprise des scientifiques, également d'All Might et d'Endeavor.

 **\- Toi... !**

La voix mauvaise d'All for One résonna, inquiétant encore plus Katsuki qui se mit sur le côté et toussa violemment, l'air revenant dans ses poumons. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu.

Des cendres. Pleins de cendre qui s'envolait dans les airs. Le Brainless qui avait tenté de le tuer partait en cendres devant ses yeux éberlué !

Shigaraki Tomura ce tenait debout, dans un piteux état. En effet, au retour d'Izuku, l'alter qui l'empêchait de soigner c'était enlevé et il avait put utiliser ses dernières heures pour ce rétablir un minimum. Soutenu par un Black Mist inquiet, ce dernier fixait froidement Sensei du regard, ces yeux jaune glissèrent sur Deku, enfermé dans cette cuve comme de nombreuses personnes avant lui, et après lui.

La main posé sur la peau du Brainless qui partait en fumée, Tomura fixait lui aussi, de ses yeux carmin souligné de cernes profonde, Izuku endormi devenir l'hôte de cet enfoiré... S'il l'avait su plus tôt...

Il l'aurait libéré pour l'épargner de vivre tout ça, quitte à se faire tuer. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient que des expériences formatée pour devenir des armes humaines, sans émotions ni faiblesses...Cependant...

 _ **" Tomu-Chan ! Viens jouer avec moi, je m'ennuie !"**_

Il ne voulait pas vivre avec la mort de son frère sur la conscience, sans rien osé faire pour lui venir en aide. Encore pâle comme la mort, le garçon tenait debout de ses maigre force, il avait vu Izuku revenir, il avait l'air ...Différent...mais il c'était inquiété pour lui, il avait cherché à l'aider avant de voir la silhouette de Sensei sortir d'un coin de sa chambre.

La terreur n'allait pas à Izuku, c'était mieux chez ses victimes. Mais le voir si tremblant et terrorisé ... Il n'avait pas aimé. Impuissant il les avaient vu disparaître, les yeux remplie de détresse de l'adolescent aux cheveux vert, le retournant. Finalement, la "punition" sur lui c'était retiré au bout d'un moment et il avait pu remonter la pente. Se traînant au sol, ce fut un Black Mist fou d'inquiétude qui l'avait aider à se redressé et, en chemin ils avaient trouver un scientifique en retard qui courrait vers le " _lieux du rendez-vous_ ".

Ils n'avaient pas donné cher de sa peau, une fois toutes les informations en tête.

 **\- Shigaraki Tomura... !**

 **\- Je me suis toujours demandé... pourquoi j'ai toujours eue cette sensation étrange quand vous m'appeliez tous comme ça... Vous avez endormi, à moi aussi mes souvenirs pas vrai Sensei ? Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, ni mes souvenirs...ce ne sont pas des vrais ?! Tout ça...n'est qu'une vaste comédie !**

Tomura prit ses mains en tête tirant sur ses cheveux argenté, lui donnant un air fou sur le visage. Les yeux dilaté, l'adulte aux cheveux gris siffla dangereusement aux gens présent.

 **\- ça suffis, ça va prendre fin, ici et maintenant. Aller, dite le Sensei...**

 **\- En effet. Tu t'appelle en réalité Shimura Tenko. J'aimerais juste savoir comment as tu appris ce rituel ...J'avais fait attention à ce que tu ne comprenne pas ce qu'il allait ce passé.**

 **\- Les gens parles quant on menace leurs vies... Vous devriez le savoir non ?**

En entendant ce nom, All Might perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage. Shimura Tenko...? Ce n'était pas possible ?! En voyant ce visage, Endeavor demanda d'une voix inquiète.

 **\- All Might ?! Que ce passe-t-il ?!**

 **\- TU AS OSER ?!**

All Might n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler contre All For One, attirant son attention. L'homme au casque semblait furieux vu les vagues de colères qui émanaient de tout son être, mais en entendant Toshinori lui crier dessus, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire sous son casque, un rire cruel sortant de ce dernier.

 **\- En effet, Toshinori. Je te présente, le fils de ton maître adoré que j'ai massacré devant toi, tu t'en souviens ? Elle était très jolie, Nana-San, Tenko-Kun à hérité des ses cheveux et de son grain de beauté à la lèvre tu ne trouve pas ?**

 **\- Enfoiré ! Il devait être loin d'ici en sécurité grâce à Grand-Torino-San ! Comment...?**

 **\- Et bien, disons que j'en ai décidé autrement. Je voulais faire de lui mon hôte mais Izuku-Kun c'est trouvé bien plus résistant et intéressant que lui, quel dommage...Au final il ne m'as servit à rien à part évité de m'ennuyé par moment... Une pure perte de temps.**

Grat. Grat. Grat. Grat.

Le bruit de quelque chose qu'on grattait avec force ce fit entendre. Utilisant une main, Tenko, anciennement appelé Tomura se grattait la peau à sang sous la colère qu'il ressortait.

 **\- Shigaraki Tomura ! Arrête ! Tu va te faire mal !**

 **\- La ferme, Kurogiri... "** _ **Une pure perte de temps**_ **" ?! ...Alors...Tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu... ? Quand je me suis réveillé, après votre "punition" j'ai voulu fuir avec Izuku, et ne le trouvant plus j'ai compris que vous prépariez quelque chose, après...il n'y avait qu'as suivre le mouvement  
**  
 **\- Je l'ai mise en scène, oui. Et je n'ai plus qu'eu à te cueillir comme une fleure. Impressionnant, tu n'es peut-être pas si incompétent que ça, après tout.**

 **\- One For All... De toutes les êtres immonde habitant ce monde, tu es le pire !**

Un rire cruel sortit alors du casque du All For One. Tendant ses bras vers le ciel, il dit d'une voix presque folle à liée.

 **-** **J'ai programmé toutes vos vies, à chacun d'entre vous, j'ai eu l'impacte que j'espérais ! La mort de Nana Shimura, de son époux, des héros qui allaient se faire sacrifier pour que Tomura me crois et me rejoigne ! La disparition d'Izuku ! Cela vient de moi, ça aussi ! Payer un simple tueur pour qu'il l'enlève, le brise et ensuite que je vienne le sauver pour qu'il me fasse confiance, ta blessure, Toshinori ! Tous, autant que vous êtes n'avez été que des pions digne de servir mes intérêts ! Vous n'avez été ... !**

Une voix douce coupa soudainement le monologue d'Al lFor One.

 **\- Kurogiri. Te faire couvrir d'entrailles ne te gêne toujours pas ?**

 **\- Pas le moindre du monde.**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors.**

La secondes d'après, les voûtes de fumée noire et violette s'étendirent dans le publique qui c'était amassé pour foncer vers les scientifique qui hurlèrent en voyant certaines personnes ce faire tranché en deux, le sang giclant de partout alors que les cris de panique et de terreurs résonnaient.

Tomura ce tenait là, silencieux. Il observait d'un air morne les hommes et les femmes ce faire massacré par Black Mist, ces yeux rouge fixé sur Sensei qui, dit alors.

 **\- Tu sais bien que ta petite crise de colère n'est rien du tout face à ce que j'ai prévue ? Ce ne sont que de la main d'œuvre remplaçable, je suis immortel, Tomura.**

 **\- Immortel ? Peut-être mais pas imbattable, Sensei...**

Se grattant le coup nerveusement sous la contrariété il fit glisser ses yeux sur un Katsuki mal à en point qui ce tenait la poitrine douloureusement.

 **\- Relève toi. Le combat n'est pas encore terminé. J'ai un contrôle sur les Brainless, apparemment il n'avaient pas prévue que je retourne ma veste.**

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Brainless. Massacrez vous entre vous.**

All Might et Endeavor se reculèrent prudemment en voyant leurs ennemis se jeter les uns sur les autres pour s'entre tuer dans une violence des plus rare. Katsuki lui, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et se redressa pour faire face à un massacre qui les séparer du One For All. Il siffla alors en crachant un peut de sang sur le sol. Défiant Tomura du regard, Katsuki siffla.

 **\- C'est moi qui le sauvera !**

 **\- Bakugo-Shonen !**

Katsuki regarda All Might qui s'approchait avec Endeavor, puis refixa avec hargne leurs ennemis.

 **\- On va te buter le cul, fils de pute !**

 **\- Je vous attend.**

All For One posa sa main sur la cuve en vert qui contenait Izuku, levant une main il dit alors plus fort.

 **\- Venez ! Venez chercher votre ami !**

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Katsuki, qui dit d'une voix dangereuse.

 **\- Compte sur moi connard !**

 _A suivre..._


	23. Chapitre 23: Destruction

_Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre ... et oui, déjà !_

 _Sachez que ce fût un plaisir pour moi de vous écrire une fiction où j'y ai mis toute mon âme et ma passion, j'adore BNHA et vous faire une telle histoire fut pour moi un véritable défis... j'ai réussie à la finir ! J'ai écris cette fiction en 2017 et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore vu la nouvelle saison de MHA, donc si il y a des choses qui vous paraissent étrange, dérivé de la réalité c'est normal mdr_

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et à aimer cette histoire ... Jusqu'à la prochaine !_

 _Bisous !_

* * *

 **\- Venez ! Venez chercher votre ami !**

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Katsuki, qui dit d'une voix dangereuse.

 **\- Compte sur moi connard !**

 **\- Docteur.**

Le vieil homme qui avait, à l'époque ausculté Izuku et déclaré son "inaptitude" aux Alters, sortit de l'ombre d'All For One. Un énorme sourire confiant s'était installé sur ses lèvres, comme si l'équipe en face de lui ne lui faisait aucunement peur. Normalement il aurait dû.

Il n'y avait pas n'importe qui là dedans.

Cependant, Tomura même affaibli était dangereux, Kurogiri lui servait de bouclier et à la fois d'épée. Ce mioche insupportable qui accompagnait le traître s'appelait, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit Katsuki Bakugo... Quel incroyable alter ! Il aurait tellement aimé jouer avec ses compétences ! All Might et Endeavor quant à eux, ne semblaient pas particulièrement faible ni blessé malgré les deux puissant Brainless qui les avaient accueillis avant de disparaître en cendre.

Voilà qui était intéressant ...Comment-allaient-ils... ?

 **\- C'est opérationnel ?**

Le vieil homme afficha une mine surprise avant de regagner son air malicieux et satisfait.

 **\- Je n'attend que votre accord, Sensei~! Depuis le temps, ça à du faire effet !**

 **\- Très bien. Vous savez-ce que vous avez à faire.**

 **\- De quoi vous parlez bandes de fumiers ?!**

Katsuki, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler son incompréhension en les voyant magouiller devant eux, sans qu'eux, ne puissent bouger. C'était trop dangereux ! Il était blessé à l'épaule et sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de chien, l'autre mec aux cheveux gris ne semblait pas au top de sa forme lui non plus ! All Might lui, à cause de sa blessure allait arriver dans quelques minutes au bout de ses 3h de formes et Endeavor était encore le plus potable au combat si jamais ils les attaquaient !

L'autre mec de fumée les protégeaient déjà, mais ils devaient avant tout créer un plan d'attaque pour récupéré Izuku sans le blesser ou nuire à sa vie ! C'est alors que le vieil homme ce mit à rire doucement. Posant sa main sur la cuve qui contenait Izuku, il dit alors.

 **\- Vous qui désiriez tant retrouver votre ami, vous allez être servit !**

Au toucher du vieil homme, la cuve de verre qui contenait Izuku explosa devant les yeux surpris de tout le monde, All for One recula de quelques pas pour éviter d'être salit par cette eau étrange créer par son scientifique préféré. En voyant ça, la première réaction de Katsuki fut de vouloir se lancer vers Izuku quand la voix tordu de Tomura lui vint au oreille, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin.

 **\- Attention ! Préparez-vous !**

Perdu, Katsuki et les autres le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Tomura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu en voyant Izuku dans cette cuve. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était que cette eau mais elle avait été créer par ce vieux débris ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas bon. Quand All For One avait parlé d'en faire son prochain réceptacle, il avait cru que c'était pour le maintenir dans un sommeil profond mais maintenant... !

Quelque chose, un pressentiment horrible ce mit alors à envahir le groupe de super héro et de vilain qui voulaient sauver leurs ami. C'était comme si, quelque chose avait soudainement tordu leurs entrailles, les mettant dans une situation horrible entre la peur et l'angoisse profonde. Des sueurs froides ce mirent alors à couler le long du dos d'Endeavor qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela ironique.

Un mouvement attira à tous leurs attention, en effet, le corps trempé d'Izuku sortit de la cuve, comme désarticulé. S'avançant de quelques pas, le garçon avait de nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements le rendant collant contre son corps, humidifiant sa peau pâle, presque translucide. Son visage, caché par le masque qui en recouvraient une grande partie empêchait de savoir ce qu'il se passait ,ce qui, quelques part semblait angoisser encore plus les personnes présente pour l'aider.

Levant une main, le cobaye arracha sèchement ce dernier et le jeta au sol, laissant voir un visage dont un sourire sadique, presque fou c'était installé. Habillé de son habituel costume noir et blanc, le jeune homme s'approcha encore, les poings serrer en faisant face à ces proies.

En voyant leurs visages, en sentant la peur et l'angoisse qui les envahissaient lui venir aux narine, il ne pu s'empêcher de reniflé cela profondément et de sourire.

 **\- Midoriya Shonen ?!**

 **\- Deku !**

 **\- Izuku ! Oi ! Il se passe quoi ?!**

Deku ne les regarda pas, passant une main dans ses cheveux il les replaça en arrière alors que le vieil homme s'approchait d'un air totalement satisfait de son expérience favorite.

 **\- Ça à marché ! Je suis si heureux ! Il est parfait Sensei ! Parfait** !

 **\- DEKU !**

 **\- Inutile de l'appeler, gamin.**

All For One avait prit la parole d'un air calme. Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et adossé au mur, il dit d'une voix amusé.

 **\- Il n'obéis qu'as moi. Deku-Kun... Tue moi ces trois ennemis.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Impossible ! Deku-Kun !**

Debout sur le bord du balcon défoncé à cause des multiples attaques, Deku observait de ces yeux vert sans émotions les personnes qui se trouvaient un peut plus bas, gardant ce sourire fou aux lèvres.

Tuer.

Tuer...

L'instant d'après, Izuku n'était plus là. Surpris, Tomura eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Deku se trouvait alors devant lui, un sourire cruel au lèvres. Tenant dans chacune de ses mains une de ses fameuses dagues bien tranchante, il la planta sèchement vers la poitrine de celui qu'il considérait, quelques heures plus tôt comme son frère. Heureusement, Kurogiri se déploya et bloqua l'attaque.

Repoussé, Izuku esquiva avec souplesse les attaques dangereuse de Black Mist alors que Tomura reculait. Katsuki, trop sonné ne pu rien faire en le voyant esquiver les attaques de l'adulte à l'alter de téléportation tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Le coup de pied qu'il reçu au visage le réveilla et, furieux de voir que Deku ne réagissait pas ce mit alors à l'attaquer lui aussi.

 **\- Putain de Deku ! Tu va pas me faire chier ! REPREND TOI !**

Malgré le fait qu'Izuku se battait contre trois personnes, il ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela. Tomura ne semblait pas vouloir le réduire en centre, essayant tant bien que mal d'attraper son ami ou de l'immobiliser, Kurogiri quant à lui bloquait la plus part des coups pour protéger son ami et essayer également de capturer un Izuku bien plus souple et agile qu'il ne le pensait.

Katsuki lui, était blessé et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à fatigué de tout ça, alors il se contentait d'esquiver les attaques et d'essayer de raisonner son ami comme il le pouvait... cependant, peu importe les mots, peu importe les demandes faite par les trois proches d'Izuku, ce dernier ce contentait de faire la sourde oreille et de s'éloigner toujours plus pour mieux attaquer.

 **\- BAKUGO SHONEN !**

All Might se lança vers son élève pour l'aider, vite suivit par un Endeavor méfiant. Au même moment, une vague d'énergie aussi puissante que celle d'All Might projeta tout le monde à plusieurs mètres de la. Atterrissant avec souplesse, All For One retira sa veste qu'il lança au sol plus loin et s'approcha en marchant tranquillement.

 **\- Votre ennemi, c'est moi.**

Les coups de Deku étaient puissant, malgré les protections de Kurogiri, Izuku frappait avec violence, les longues lames de ses poignards transperçaient parfois même les épaisses protection du vilain de fumée. Ce protégeant le visage d'un bras malgré le fait que son ami et Bakugo prenait les coups d'un Izuku toujours plus violent, Tomura observa " _Sensei_ " s'éloigner pour tenir tête aux deux super héro, ne les laissant alors qu'avec un Deku hors de contrôle...

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose.

Pourquoi Deku n'utilisait pas son alter pour les battre et ce contentait de les affaiblir physiquement ? Il le pourrait, d'ailleurs, c'était bien plus son style que du rentre dedans alors, pourquoi ? Levant ses yeux grenat vers le balcon, Tomura attrapa alors le corps métallique de Black Mist et dit d'une voix pressé.

 **\- Je te le laisse !**  
 **\- Hein ?!**

 **\- Black Mist !**

Ils disparurent soudainement au moment où Izuku ce jetait sur eux, ses lames se plantant dans le sol. Deux grandes mains glaciale apparurent derrière le vieil homme, encerclèrent le cou graisseux du scientifique qui se tendit.

Alors que le reste de son corps sortaient de l'amas noir de Kurogiri, la voix ennuyé de Tomura dit alors.

 **\- Nous pense-t-il si faible qu'il nous laisse le menu fretin ? C'est ennuyant ...Comment on arrête Deku ? Tu ferais mieux de parler, le vieux...**

 **\- Ah Tomura...toujours aussi lassé pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas changé, tu reste le même depuis que tu es un enfant... Un enfant pourri gâté qui...argh...!**

Les mains sur le coup du vieil homme venaient de se resserrer soudainement, l'empêchant de respirer totalement. Ses ongles s'étaient même enfoncé dans la peau fine de cet enfoiré qui jouait avec ses nerfs, on pouvait même apercevoir la couleurs grise qui commençait à envahir cet endroit. Ses yeux rouge brillaient de froideur et de ses lèvres abîmé, il dit alors.

 **\- Je vais vous étouffer. Et quand vous basculerez vers l'inconscience, je vais vous laisser respirer, puis je recommencerais jusqu'à ce que vous crachiez le morceau. Bouger, faites la moindre chose contre moi et je vous transforme en cendre. Vous avez compris ?**

En le sentant affirmé avec beaucoup de mal, un sourire doux et effrayant étira ses lèvres, satisfait. Regardant Katsuki esquiver les attaques, il relâcha le cou du scientifique et dit d'une voix plus basse encore.

 **\- Montre moi où va se passer le transfert.**

 **\- DEKU !**

Esquivant un énième coup de poignard qui lui entailla la joue, Katsuki siffla de colère alors qu'il tentait de frapper son ami avec ces explosions, comment faisait-il pour être si rapide ? Parce qu'il était plus petit que lui ?! Possible mais il savait qu'il commençait à ralentir, la douleur de son corps ne l'aidant pas à tenir !

Il cria de surprise en sentant un croche pied d'Izuku le faire tomber alors qu'il allait lui planté sa lame dans la poitrine, le sol explosa sous leurs pieds. En effet, le combat titanesque que menaient les deux super héros et le super vilain était plus que monstrueux ! Le sol, les murs, tout venait d'exploser sous la violence des coups et des Alters qui ce fracassaient les uns contre les autres.

Tombant dans le vide tout les deux, Katsuki hurla de douleur quand il ce heurta plusieurs fois, comme Deku, à des débris planté dans le bétons . Gémissant de douleur, Katsuki lâcha un cri quand la lame d'un Deku focalisé sur le fait de le tuer, se planta dans son épaule déjà blessé. Tenant alors Izuku par le col, il lui donna un violent coup de tête et hurla.

 **\- DEKU !**

Soudainement, le décors changea. Ils tombaient de très haut, et une centaine de mètres plus bas, ce trouvaient une sorte ...D'usine ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de tout voir et de tout comprendre qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Ils allaient s'écraser s'ils ne faisaient rien ! Malgré la douleur qui tenaillaient son corps et qu'Izuku tentait encore de le tuer, il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui d'un bras.

 **\- TU ME FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER PUTAIN DE NERD !**

Il devait calculer quand utilisé une de ses explosions ! Mais tout allait si vite ! Il pouvait sentir le corps d'Izuku se tendre quand il le serrait contre lui, il voyait tout défiler à une vitesse hallucinante devant ses yeux, il pouvait sentir la peur l'envahir, l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur accélérer, et ce toit...ce toit se rapprocher toujours plus !

Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de prier pour qu'ils survivent mais si il faisaient ça, ils allaient crever ! Alors, il se força a attendre le bon moment et là...là !

L'explosion fut rapide et puissante. Juste assez pour que la vitesse à laquelle ils sombraient soit annulé, cependant cela les fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres, glissant le long des tuiles qui servaient de toit à ce bâtiment. Sous le choque, Katsuki en eu le souffle coupé et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Izuku qui lui aussi roula , mais bien plus rapidement, vers le bord du vide.

Paniqué, ce dernier tenta de s'accrocher en vain à quelques chose mais le bord ce rapprochait de plus en plus, pareil pour Katsuki qui, sonné tentait de sauver sa peau.

Finalement, ce fut Katsuki qui trouva un bout de tuile qui lui sauva la mise, voyant un Izuku glisser encore il cria.

 **\- IZUKU ! IZU...NON !**

Malgré le couteau encore planté dans son bras, Katsuki regarda comment rejoindre son ami et, à court d'idée lâcha la seule chose qui le retenait. Glissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il tendait sa main vers Izuku et cria.

 **\- DEKU !**

Deku quand à lui tentait de s'accrocher à tout et n'importe quoi, la panique avait prit place sur son visage. Danger, aussi manipulé par cette eau étrange, il sentait le danger s'approcher à grand pat et ne désirait tout simplement pas mourir, c'était quelque chose de naturel et d'encrée dans son ADN. Il vit sa victime tentait de l'aider et ne compris pas ce qu'il lui voulait, il avait bien tenté de le tuer non ?! Alors pourquoi ?!

Écarquillant les yeux, il sentit le vide sous lui l'aspirer et il tomba.

Il vit Katsuki arracher le couteau qu'il lui avait planté dans son épaule et le planté dans les tuiles comme maintient, lui tendant la main. Il le vit hurler quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent quelques secondes avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits.

 **\- IZUKU !**

Le cri de Katsuki fut déchirant à entendre. Il résonna dans cette espèce d'usine souterraine qui abritait de nombreux bassins de cette eau étrange, donnant à la scène une cruauté encore plus réelle.

Le jeune Bakugo avait tendu sa main vers Izuku qui n'avait pas pu l'attraper à temps et il le vit chuter, comme au ralentit, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en le voyant s'écraser tête la première dans plusieurs passerelles métallique avant de tomber dans ce liquide suspect. La main figé dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés et figé d'horreur il ne sut rien dire, ni quoi faire quelques secondes. La bouche entre ouverte, Katsuki était totalement choqué d'avoir vu ça.

Deku... DEKU !

Il ne vit rien remonté à la surface et aussitôt, sa main lâcha la seule chose qui le maintenait en sécurité, dans le vide.

Paniqué, horrifié, le blond se laissa chuter lui aussi et tomba sur une passerelle à moitié englouti dans l'eau. Tremblant, Katsuki regardait partout, ces yeux presque remplies de larmes bougeaient dans tout les sens, totalement perdu.

 **\- DEKU ! DEKUUUUUU ! Izuku ! Bordel Izu...Izuku !**

Non loin de là, il vit quelque chose sortir de l'eau. Cela ressemblait à une tête... Ce fichant de touché cette chose, Katsuki se jeta dans l'eau et couru jusqu'à ce qu'il pensait être son ami. L'eau lui arrivant à la taille, il commençait à avoir du mal à avancer mais la panique l'aidant, Katsuki arriva vers la masse inconsciente et la prit dans ses bras. Il se retint de crier en voyant dans quel état ce trouvait Izuku.

La tête en sang, le garçon avait visiblement vomit du liquide carmin vu ce qui en coulait de sa bouche. Le traînant aussi difficilement qu'il le pouvait vers la passerelle où il était tombé, il le posa rapidement sur une plaque de métal et tenta de le réveillé.

Les mains tremblante, il s'était penché pour écouter le cœur de Deku battre.

Il sentit le sien s'arrêter dans rien ne résonna à son oreille... Il...Il respirait plus !

 **\- Putain non ! Deku !**

Automatiquement, Katsuki aussi blessé qu'il était ce mit alors à faire un massage cardiaque à son ami, la panique ce lisant dans ses yeux. Fixant le visage pâle d'Izuku, Katsuki massait le cœur de son ami d'enfance dans un rythme soutenue pour essayé de le garder en vie.

 **\- Izuku ! Putain ! Aller revient !**

Se penchant, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami et lui fit alors du bouche à bouche puis reprit les massages. Faiblissant de plus en plus, Katsuki pleurait de rage.

 **\- Putain ! Putain ! Aller ... !**

Comme c'était difficile, de tenir ainsi entre massage cardiaque, bouches à bouches et blessures. Il savait qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang, mais il se fichait de son état. Deku, Deku ! Il n'y avait que Deku qui primait !

Finalement, épuisé, Katsuki s'arrêta. Le cœur de son ami ne c'était pas relancé et il n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Il sentait le monde autour de lui tourné et s'assombrir de plus en plus. Les larmes coulant de ses yeux, il regardait son ami d'enfance au sol près de lui, qui gardait ces yeux toujours fermé.

 **\- Deku...Deku...Pardon!**

Des sanglots déchirant résonnèrent dans cet endroit vide de vie, mis à part là sienne. Ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues, elles finissaient leurs courses sur le visage moite et souilél de sang d'Izuku. Les yeux fermé, un cri de désespoir s'échappa alors de la bouche d'un Bakugo Katsuki anéantit par la réalité.

Deku était mort. Et il n'avait rien pu faire...Encore !

La douleur physique était terrible mais celle qu'il ressentait au fond de la poitrine était pire, bien pire ! À vif, il revoyait alors tout les moments qui les unissaient défiler sous ses yeux en quelques secondes, il le revoyait pleurer en venant vers lui en l'appelant " _ **Ka**_ _ **c**_ _ **chan**_ " ou bien rigoler avec lui devant la télé dans le studio, les soirées avec leurs amis...leurs amis qui comptaient tous sur lui !

Il avait ...échoué...

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, la main sur sa poitrine serrant son haut au niveau du cœur, Bakugo Katsuki ressentit pour la première fois, cette envie de mourir.

Quel bon à rien... !

Serrant le corps gelée d'Izuku contre lui, Katsuki pleurait dans le cou de celui qu'il voulait sauver et qu'il n'avait pas su. Demandant pardon plusieurs fois, Katsuki fini alors par s'arrêter.

Tout comme la personne qui regardait cette scène. Tenant dans ses mains le coup du scientifique, Tomura c'était arrêter en apercevant ce spectacle horrible. Les yeux écarquillé, le cendré s'était figée de stupeur et d'angoisse.

Deku était mort...?

Pourquoi... Il avait mal à la poitrine...?

Kurogiri lui, à ses côtés n'en revenait pas lui non plus ! Deku-Kun... ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Il aperçu alors mouvement du scientifique qu'avait délaissé un Tomura totalement choqué pour fixer cette scène épouvantable, et s'élança vers lui.

 **\- SHIGARAKI TOMURA !**

L'instant d'après, la pièce où il se trouvaient tout les trois explosa, faisant sursauté Katsuki qui regarda la dite pièce totalement en feu. Les yeux vide, ce dernier continuait de garder le corps froid de Deku contre lui, les larmes coulant toutes seules le long de son visage.

L'instant d'après, quelques chose en feu heurta le toit de l'usine d'en face et vu les flammes qui s'y éteignaient, il sentit l'espoir partir avec... All Might apparut alors avec un All For One furieux, les deux hommes ce frappaient avec force, les éléments autour d'eux venant frapper le super héro qui commençant à avoir du mal. Il vit alors All For One lever sa main vers All Might et, ce dernier esquiva rapidement l'attaque qui désintégra totalement une partie de l'usine et du sol qui servait de cachette.

Le rayon fut tellement puissant que cela traversa une partie de la ville, massacrant plus d'une centaine de milliers d'innocents qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Plaqué au sol, Katsuki protégeait le corps d'Izuku du sien, ses cheveux blond virevoltant sous la violente tempête de vent qui c'était engouffré dans la grotte que formait maintenant cet endroit. Gémissant de douleur, le blond explosif fixa alors un All Might blessé au ventre et qui avait perdu cette forme de malabars.

Agonisant au sol, il tenait une large plaie qui c'était ouverte au niveau de sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'il vit Katsuki au loin qui tenait le corps d'Izuku. Aussitôt son sang ce glaça dans ses veines.

 **\- BAKUG-**

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le All For One c'était jeté dessus, l'impact de leurs confrontation créant un cratère dans le sol. Gémissant de douleur, Toshinori était écrasé sous le sol, le pied de son ennemis écrasant sa blessure et le torturant.

 **\- Toujours aussi faible Toshinori ! Tu n'as pas changé, tu n'as jamais compris que celui qui gagnerait au final, ce serait moi !**

Repoussant de toutes ses forces son adversaire, All Might usait douloureusement de son Alter pour résister à la pression qu'exerçait le tueur de son maître. Jetant un regard vers Katsuki, il ne vit alors que le corps allongé d'Izuku.

Quoi ?!

 **\- JE VAIS TE BUTER ! LE TOUCHE PAS !**

Surpris, All For One eu à peine le temps de tourner son visage vers la droite que deux grande mains ce posèrent dessus et que la chaleur ce fit soudainement sentir.

Alors que l'explosion résonna, le casque du All For One vola au loin. Alors qu'il allait atterrir au sol souplement, une mains sortit de la fumée et l'attrapa par la gorge. Se faisant étrangler, il se débattait comme il pouvait en essayant de donner un violent coup de pieds a son ennemi, ses mains autour de celle de l'adulte qui essayaient de desserrer cette poigne horrible !

 **\- BAKUGO SHONEN ! ALLER! LÂCHE... MOI !**

Se débattant comme un beau diable, Toshinori réussit alors à se décalé pour toucher du bout des doigts un des poignards de Deku qui se trouvait là. Il devait ce dépêcher, sinon... !

 **\- Quel garçon têtu...**

Un visage épouvantablement défiguré où aucun trait du visage, si ce n'est la bouche, un œil vert olive et deux trous dans la gorge étaient visible. La peau sur plus de la moitié du visage était brûlé et ne ressemblait plus à rien, il n'y avait même plus de cheveux tellement plus rien n'était de bon sur ce corps marqué à vie de sa défaite contre All Might.

 **\- Meurs !**

Alors qu'il allait rompre le cou de Katsuki, Toshinori planta alors le poignard profondément dans la hanche de son adversaire. Surpris, Il lâcha alors Katsuki qui s'effondra au sol en toussant, le visage presque mauve, et hurla de douleur, en reculant il libéra alors All Might qui se redressa, son corps maigre redevant celui d'une personne très musclé.

Le sang coulant de sa bouche, le héro en profita pour le frapper de nouveau par surprise, le faisant reculé.

D'où venait cette énergie ?!

Lui qui n'en avait presque plus, il sentait ses coups redevenir fluide, de plus en plus rapide et puissant. Le Super Vilain reculait sous ses coups qu'il bloquait la plus part du temps, mais pas tout. Il devait mettre tout ce qu'il avait quitte à mettre sa santé en danger !

 **\- ALL FOR ONE... TU DOIS DISPARAÎTRE A JAMAIS !**

 **\- TU N'Y ARRIVERA JAMAIS ! JE SUIS BIEN PLUS FORT QUE TOI !**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je suis là.**

Surpris, il tourna son visage vers la gauche pour apercevoir la présence de ce garçon qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Deux mains moite et froide se posèrent sur son visage et il hurla de douleur quand la chaleur ce mit à l'envahir, comme avant ! Il brûlait ! Son visage ce transformait en cendre !

Hurlant de douleur sous la sensation, une vague de pouvoir s'échappa alors d'All For One qui commençait à se transformer en cendre. Cette dernière, accompagné d'un violent coup à la poitrine projeta Tomura, qui se trouvait dans un piteux état, à travers un mur qui explosa.

Katsuki, lui, glissa sur quelques mètres, ce tenant douloureusement aux débris pour ne pas s'envoler trop loin, il manqua se s'évanouir sous son état et ferma ses yeux.

Il n'en pouvait plus...

 **\- TOSHINORI !**

All Might lui n'avait pas pu résister lui non plus à la vague de pouvoir qui s'était échappé de ce...monstre de puissance ! Il avait lui aussi était propulsé sous la violence de cette puissance monstrueuse, complètement bloqué à cause de la force qui s'échappait de cette ...chose qui agonisait petit à petit.

En parlant de ce dernier, il se rapprochait difficilement d'un Katsuki qui se tenait au sol de ses maigres forces.

 **\- BAKUGO SHONEN ! BOUGE DE LA !**

Cependant avec le vent et la distance, Katsuki qui avait les yeux fermé ne vit rien, ni n'entendit rien. Levant sa main qui se transforma en une énorme et longue lame, le corps à moitié transformé en cendre, All For One frappa Katsuki d'un coup net et violent, faisant giclé le sang de partout.

Ouvrant doucement ces yeux rouge, la bouche en sang, Tomura à moitié effondré au sol contre la roche n'arrivait plus à bouger. Quand le scientifique c'était jeté sur le bouton d'auto destruction de la pièce, Kurogiri avait réussi à le sauver, se sacrifiant dans l'explosion.

Un autre ...de ses seuls amis était mort...

Black List avait réussi à le sauver mais au prix de sa propre vie...il l'avait téléporter non loin de cette scène de massacre, alors en voyant All Might en si grande difficulté face à ce monstre... il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de courir vers son ancien mentor et de lui brûler le visage. Il avait eu le temps de lancer la propagation de son alter avant que le coup de coude violent ne l'envoie ainsi s'enfoncer dans la roche, l'immobilisant totalement.

Du sang coulait de tout son corps, il avait si mal... Il se sentait si faible... Les yeux fatigué, il ne put alors qu'assisté avec horreur à cette scène tragique.

Celle d'un héro mort en martyr.

 **\- BAKUGO SHONEN !**

Ouvrant lentement ces yeux, Katsuki les écarquilla de nouveau d'horreur en voyant la lame pleine de sang s'être arrêté a quelques centimètre de son visage.

Du sang ?

Relevant ses yeux il aperçu alors avec horreur la silhouette d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Izuku se tenait là, dos à lui les bras écarté pour protéger son ami d'enfance. Le sang chaud qui avait giclé de sa poitrine avait recouvert sa belle chemise blanche et la moitié de son visage. La lame enfoncé dans sa chaire, le jeune homme avait prit le coup à la place de Katsuki qui n'osait plus bouger, ne comprenant pas pas. Le visage translucide et sale de poussière mélangé à du sang, le garçons aux cheveux vert avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux rendant le tout douloureux à voir.

 **\- ...Deku ?**

 **\- ...Désolé...je t'ai fait une fausse peur, Kacchan... ! Mais...pas moyen de le laisser...Te toucher...**

 **\- Toi !?**

 **\- Sensei...**

 **\- MIDORIYA SHONEN !**

Posant ses mains sur la lame qui l'avait transpercé, Izuku avait froncé ses sourcils. Du sang coulait de sa bouche en de long et épais filet noirâtre et malgré la blessure mortel que lui avait fait son ancien mentor, il s'aidait de la lame qu'il avait saisi pour s'enfoncer encore plus sur la lame cette dernière, du sang s'écoulant à flot.

Surpris, All For One voulu retirer sa main en pu pas le faire.

Comment ?! Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ?!

Il vit alors un Deku s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde qui lui servait de bras et prendre en main son visage brûlé qui commençait à se creusé dans les chaires, faisant couler du sang de partout.

Vert émeraude brillant contre vert Olive terne.

Peur contre furie.

 **\- ARRÊTE !**

Posant son pied sur son épaule, All For One retira de toutes ces forces son bras changée en lame, de la poitrine d'un Deku qui recula en tombant dans les bras d'un Katsuki paniqué.

 **\- Venez m'aider ! Il est gravement blessé ! Quelqu'un à l'aide !**

 **\- NON !**

Se tenant son visage à moitié décimé par la cendre, All For One semblait totalement fou. Il criait et reculait, terrorisé.

 **\- SOSUKE ! ARRÊTE NON !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?!**

 **\- Je l'ai plongé...Dans un cauchemar réveillé... Dont il ne sortira pas avant que je ne le décide... Il sera hanté par ses plus grandes peurs... Arrêtez-le...vite...tant que vous le pouvez !**

Alors que Katsuki avait déchiré le haut de son costume pour en faire des pansements pour contenir les hémorragies qui coulaient du torse de son ami d'enfance, All Might se propulsa alors avec une vitesse incroyable vers son ennemi de toujours et arma son poing.

 **\- UNNNNITEEEEEED STATES OF SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH !**

Utilisant ses dernières forces, le coup qu'il donna à son ennemi eu raison de ce dernier. Le corps de l'ancien tuteur de Tomura et de Deku s'envola sous la violance du coup, détruisant de nombreux bassins qui contenait l'eau fluorescente . Cette dernière ce mit alors à envahir tout.

 **\- Elle...Doit pas nous toucher...**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- L'eau...**

Toussant, Izuku parlait difficilement et tentait d'expliquer à ses amis.

 **\- Elle...nous fait devenir comme des...parfait petit soldat...C'est ça qui m'as...Contrôler...**

 **\- Shit !**

A ce moment là, venant du trou créer par All For One un Hélicoptère arriva accompagné de renfort. Fermant lentement ces yeux Izuku regardait au loin Tomura, tout aussi mal en point que lui en tendit faiblement sa main. Un sourire fatigué étira sa bouche quand il le vit faire pareil, puis, s'écroula dans les bras angoissé de Katsuki qui sentit son cœur rater un mouvement.

 **\- Deku... ?**

Le secouant doucement, il ne le vit pas réagir et paniqua en sentant la colère l'inondé à nouveau.

 **\- 1 FOIS PAS DEUX CONNARD DE NERD ! RÉVEILLE TOI !**

La claque violente fit crié de douleur Izuku qui, conscient hurla.

 **\- MAIS T'ES UN MALADE TOI !**

 **-TA GUEULE ! TU ME CASSE LES COUILLES !**

 **\- QUOI ?! PAS MOYENS DE DISCUTER AVEC TOI SANS GUEULE ET C'EST QUI QU'EST CASSE COUILLE ?! J'AVAIS ENVIE DE DORMIR MERDE**

 **\- VA CHIER ! TU DORMIRAS QUAND JE TE LE DIRAIS !**

 **\- TOI VA CHIER ! Argh...**

Le manque de sang eue raison d'Izuku qui sentit un malaise approché. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose de chaud et de doux contre lui. Surpris, les joues rouge il ce retrouvait alors dans les bras de Katsuki, se faisant serrer tout doucement contre le torse de son ami.

 **\- Ka...Kacchan ?!**

 **\- Ta gueule tu me saoule.**

 **\- ...T'es d'une élégance toi...**

En entendant reniflé, Izuku écarquilla ses yeux et, sans savoir quoi faire le serra lui aussi contre lui, comme il le pouvait vu ses blessures.

 **\- Hey...pleure pas...**

 **\- Je pleure pas débile... je transpire des yeux.**

 **\- PREND MOI POUR UN CON TANT QU'ON Y EST !**

Alors que les deux crétins se chamaillaient comme des idiots en attendant les secours, Toshinori lui s'était éloigné rapidement des deux autres en voyant que Midoriya Shonen était saint et sauf pour courir vers cette personne si spéciale à ses yeux. Il poussa difficilement un gros morceau de rocher et usant de sa force, explosa la roche qui maintenait Tomura coincé dans cette position désagréable.

 **\- Shimura-Shonen...ne crains rien, ça va aller...**

 **\- ...**

Tomura se laissa faire dégagé de cette roche. Épuisé et blessé, il n'était vraiment pas d'attaque pour tenir tête à cet homme, et puis ...pour la première fois, il n'en avait pas envie. Gémissant de douleur, il fut alors doucement porté dans les bras de Toshinori. Il aurait put le tuer, là, maintenant, mais non. De toute façon la douleur fut telle qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'hélicoptère de secours se posa alors non loin d'eux et c'est en évitant de touché ce liquide dangereux qu'ils furent tous prix en charge par les ambulanciers. All Might regarda alors tout ceux qui l'entouraient se posa une question, soucieux par rapport à l'avenir de Deku et Tomura.

Comment allaient-ils s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie ?

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _( Rendez-vous pour le chapitre final !_ _ **Un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie !**_ _)_


	24. Un nouveau monde pour une nouvelle vie

_Et voilà...voici le dernier chapitre de cette incroyable aventure ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! Je voulais vous remercier sincèrement d'avoir été avec moi, à mes côtés du début à la fin. D'avoir commenté et aimer chacun de mes chapitres, d'avoir réussi à être ouvert face aux sentiments que je mettais dans chaque paragraphes, chacune de mes lignes... !_

 _Je n'ai plus que deux choses à vous dire. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes,_

 _Rendez-vous pour qui sait...une suite ?_

 _Tendrement,_

 _Maggie_ _._

* * *

Un moi était passé après les tragiques événements orchestré par l'organisation des Super Vilains dirigé par All for One, dans le centre ville de Tokyo. Suite à ces combats des plus monstrueux et dévastateur pour une des grande ville du Japon, si ce n'est la principale capitale, les services japonais avaient alors découvert une sombre machination.

Transformer des personnes remplie de désespoir en des monstres, des machines à tuer, pour renverser le monde actuel.

Comment ? Et bien celons les analyses, l'espèce d'eau étrangement turquoise qui avait envahie les sous terrains de cette base secrète, servaient en réalité à effacer tout souvenirs de ses victimes, à partir du moment où l'on en ingéré une petite quantité, régulièrement.

La nouvelle avait le tour du monde en même pas 24H et, malheureusement, peu de victimes disparut furent retrouvé vivante, certaines même avaient comme disparu de la surface de la planète, leurs cadavres n'ayant pas été retrouvé durant la fouille faite par l'équipe de police de Tokyo. Malgré la victoire des héros sur le All For One, le résultat restait amère, très amère.

En effet, ce soir là plus de 23 000 personnes furent tué par All For One, au niveau des civils lors de son attaque pour tuer All Might. On pouvait y compter quelques super héro qui avaient alors, à ce moment là eu la malchance d'être sur le chemin d'All For One.

Et ça, peu de personnes ne l'appréciaient.

Certains comprenaient, après tout ils avaient beau être de super héro, ils n'étaient pas des dieux et la mort faisaient partit de leurs travail. Mais pour d'autre, tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Les supers héros c'était là pour sauver les innocent non ? Alors pourquoi autant de morts ?! C'était des incapable et des inutiles !

La polémique avait alors éclaté.

Tout ces innocents... Les super héros étaient-ils réellement capable de les protéger ? La réponse était simple. Non. Alors qu'une vague de peurs, de doutes et de paniques c'était mis à envahir les populations du monde entier, Stain lui, avait bien rigolé en apprenant cela.

 _ **Le monde ouvrait ces yeux, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.**_

Détruire tout ces faux espoirs, réduire à néant ces menteurs qui osaient prétendre au poste de super héro. Les choses bougeaient enfin. La mort d'All For One n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, au finale...pensa-t-il en laissant derrière lui le cadavre encore chaud d'un super héro à qui il venait d'ôter la vie.

Shigaraki Tomura de son vrai nom Shimura Tenko, fut quant à lui envoyé avec Izuku Midoriya dans un centre de soins intensif où ils étaient encore soigné au jour d'aujourd'hui. En effet, suite à ce combat des plus titanesque, les jeunes hommes, vilain ou pas, avaient été gravement blessé et bénéficiaient de soins complexe, encore maintenant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc avait plus de la moitié de ses os brisé sous le violent coup de poing que lui avait administré son ancien tuteur, sans parler de son corps déjà bien épuisé par ses tortures quotidiennes qui avaient débuté à partir du jour où, Deku avait disparut.

Quant à Deku, lui avait dû subir plusieurs opérations en même temps pour le sauver de ses nombreuses hémorragies et fractures subit durant ses combats contre Katsuki Bakugo et le All For One. Ils avaient également dû filtrer son sang pour retirer la moindre trace de ce sérum qui effaçait la mémoire et qui l'avait manipulé avec autant de facilité.

De toute les personnes présente ce jour là dans ce combat, la moins blessé était Katsuki Bakugo. Pas que ce n'était pas "si grave" mais le jeune homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang à son épaule et cette dernière c'était gravement infecté, sans parler des efforts phénoménale qu'il avait dû mettre en pratique pour essayer de sauver son ami d'enfance.

La classe de 1ere-A, quant à elle, était passé toute entière devant le conseil correctionnel du lycée de Yuei et, avec la protection et l'affection de tout les professeurs, ils n'écopèrent alors que de colles jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec obligation de rendre les devoirs en temps et en heure, et ne purent alors pas participer au championnat sportif de Yuei. Mais ce qui avait été le plus dur pour certains - _notamment Ochako_ \- furent la suppression de leurs bourses. Elle qui en avait cruellement besoin pour sa famille... Elle aurait pu s'en vouloir, regretter ces gestes et actions...mais pas du tout.

Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait son devoir, et son rôle de super héro, peut importe la punition. C'était le but même d'être un super héro. Se sacrifier pour sauver des innocents.

All Might avait dû par la suite, avec Endeavor passer devant un tribunal devant l'air outré de beaucoup de citoyens qui ne comprenaient pas. Endeavor pour avoir caché l'existence d'un fils, qui avait rejoint les vilains et qui avait causé plus d'un massacre celons la police japonaise, sans parlé du « meurtre » de la mère de Dabi, cela lui avait coûté plus de quelques milliards de Yen à remboursé à l'État pour reconstruire la ville et 6 ans d'emprisonnements.

Quant à All Might lui, la sentence fut plus sévère.

Pour avoir caché sa faiblesse aux yeux de tous, pour avoir mis en danger la ville durant son combat avec All For One mais également pour avoir tenté d'arrêter ça sans en parler aux autorités concerné, le super héro numéro 1 fut déclaré _**Inapte**_ concernant son rôle de super héro. La punition aurait dû être plus élevé encore mais, incarnant la paix et pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son pays, sans aucune erreur jusqu'à présent, il échappa à la prison.

Mais l'amande fut du même montant que celui d'Endeavor. Avec en prime, des excuses nationale pour les deux hommes.

Zappant les chaînes de télévision qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, Deku était installé aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait dans son lit d'hôpital. Partageant la même chambre que Tenko, le jeune homme avait considérablement maigrit. Pas qu'il était gros avant, mais le fait de se faire opéré et la douleur qui allait avec lui avait coupé l'appétit plus d'une fois. Le torse couvert de bandes, l'adolescent semblait pourtant avoir une bonne mine. Ennuyé, il avait baissé le son au minimum pour ne pas réveillé son presque frère de cœur qui dormait dans le lit à côté du sien.

Tout deux menottés, leurs existences avaient finalement été "découverte" par les grosses tête du pays et la police avait dû les interroger, et les classer comme "potentiel danger" d'où les menottes. Et encore, au début s'était pire, ils avaient dû employé tout les moyens nécessaire pour bloquer leurs Alter.

Heureusement, depuis ça c'était arrangé au fur et a mesure que le temps passait. Le temps qu'ils soient classé comme "victime" et non plus comme "terroriste" ils avaient été coupé de tout contact extérieur, et ça, c'était dur pour tout le monde.

Encore plus pour Inko qui avait découvert avec horreur l'état de son enfant une fois arrivé sur les lieux du combat avec Mitsuki et son mari. En effet, quand la jeune femme avait comprit que Katsuki l'avait semer pour aller sauver son enfant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prévenir les autorités et par la suite sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait aussitôt raccroché le téléphone et les avaient rejoint rapidement avec son époux pour découvrir un désastre terrible.

Des morts de partout, de la fumée et du sang maculaient par endroit le sol et le les murs à moitié détruit. Il y avait également les corps inertes des deux Brainless qui s'étaient entre tuer sous les ordre de Tomura, avec plus loin, le corps inconscient d'Endeavor qui était déjà entrain de se faire soigner par les ambulanciers de Tokyo.

Ils y avaient alors découvert un Katsuki près de s'évanouir, dans un sale état qui maintenait dans ses bras un Izuku inconscient et visiblement transpercé par quelque chose vu tout le sang qu'il perdait.

Inko avait hurlé et c'était évanouis sous l'horreur de la chose alors que Mitsuki elle, allait se jeter sur son fils pour lui en coller une.

Un moi.

Voilà un moi que Deku était confiné avec Tomura...non Tenko - _il allait vraiment devoir s'habitué à l'appeler par son véritable prénom !_ \- dans cette grande chambre stérilisé où ils les avaient déposé après leurs opérations.

Il n'avait pu voir personne.

Ni sa mère (qui devait être folle d'inquiétude), ni sa classe, ni All Might. Ni Kacchan.

A part les policiers qui venaient les interrogé par moment, Tomura était là heureusement pour lui tenir compagnie mais ses blessures étant bien plus importantes que les siennes, il était souvent dans le gaz à cause de la morphine et cela le faisait dormir plus souvent, d'où son ennuie actuel.

C'est en soupirant profondément, qu'il balança la télécommande un peu plus loin sur son lit, blasé. De la situation actuelle, il ne savait que ce que les informations avaient relégué au grand publique. C'est à dire tout. Enfin, pas en détails mais cela lui suffisait pour savoir qu'All For One, même mort, faisait encore des dégâts. Il était triste pour All Might, il ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

Ce moment fût douloureux pour tous et toutes, nombreuses furent les pertes humaines ou pas, mais c'était bel et bien terminé.

Maintenant une question ce posait.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Alors que Deku ce posait la question, quelqu'un frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur le meilleur ami d'All Might. Surpris de le voir, Deku se redressa comme il put en grimaçant avant que l'homme ne lui face un mouvement de main pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

 **\- C'est bon, ne te fatigue pas plus que ça, Midoriya-Kun. Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Bonjour...lessivé, j'ai encore mal partout depuis l'opération...!**

 **\- Je comprend. Et ton ami ?**

 **\- Pareil mais il le vit bien, je lui ai manqué. Alors il compense avec ça, je suis tellement indispensable vous voyez ?**

Échangeant un regard complice, les deux hommes regardaient Tomura dormir profondément quelques secondes avant que l'adulte ne prenne la parole.

 **\- Bien. Je suis venue pour te dire qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui tu va avoir le droit de recevoir la visite de tes amis et de ta famille. Un par un par contre, vu que ton ami est encore en convalescence. J'ai également entendu dire que tu allais pouvoir bientôt partir.  
\- Partir ? Pour aller où ?**

 **\- Chez ta mère enfin, Midoriya-Kun. Malgré tout ce qu'il c'est passé, au regard de la loi tu es encore un mineur. Tu dois avoir un toit, et je suis sûre que ta mère sera folle de joie de l'apprendre. Ta psychologue à affirmé que tu pouvais retourné à la vie civile, c'est une bonne chose, félicitation !**

 **\- ...merci en effet c'est super ! Cependant... Et Tomura ?**

Un silence gênée ce fit sentir, renforçant les craintes d'Izuku. Malgré la douceur dans la voix de cet homme, il se sentait mal pour son frère de cœur. Alors même sortit de cet enfer, il en avait encore pour un moment avant d'être libre...?

 **\- Malheureusement il ne pourras pas te suivre. Du moins, pour l'instant. Il est encore bien trop instable pour ça, Midoriya-Kun. Ses blessures physique sont plus importante que les tiennes, et mentalement... Il y a du travail à faire, je ne te mentirais pas. Mais tu aura l'autorisation d'aller le voir autant de fois que tu ne le désire, et à la fin, si il arrive à remonter la pente, il sera recueilli entre de bonne mains.**

 **\- De bonne mains ?! Hors de question que n'importe qui s'en occupe !**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas n'importe qui je te l'assure. Ce sera All Might.**

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre pourquoi l'ancien numéro 1 voudrait s'occuper de son ami.

 **\- C'est le fils de son maître, elle a été tué par All For One. Alors forcément...  
**

Choqué, Izuku observa alors le corps endormi de Tomura alors que tout se mettait soudainement en place dans son esprit. Alors c'est pour ça qu'All Might voulait s'en occuper ? C'était ... une bonne solution, durant ces derniers mois, il avait appris a redécouvrir le super héro qui, semblait bien plus humain que ce qu'il ne laissait voir. Connaissant le garçon à l'Alter de destruction, le fait que Black Mist était mort, et le fait qu'il allait devoir se reconstruire psychologiquement... All Might allait être une bonne base.

 **\- ... Je suis d'accord.**

 **\- Tant mieux. Ah, oui au fait j'ai oublié de te dire. Tout tes amis son saint et sauf, ta classe n'as pas été renvoyé heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, Yuei à vraiment été clément les concernant. Ta mère téléphone tout les jours depuis ton admission pour prendre de tes nouvelles et on a du refoulé plus d'une fois ton ami là, celui qui s'appelle...**

 **\- Kacchan...?**

 **\- Oui voilà, ce garçon est terriblement têtu !**

Sans savoir se retenir, Izuku lâcha un rire nerveux qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Surpris, le policier observait Deku qui riait de bon cœur et qui, sans savoir se contrôler ce mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Soulagé. Il était tellement soulagé ! Ces amis étaient vivant, et tout était bien pour eux ! Quand il avait appris que tout le monde était venu le sauver, sa première réaction fut la colère puis l'incompréhension. Pourquoi risqueraient-ils leurs vies pour lui ?

Puis la révélation l'avais saisi. Ils ne l'avait pas oublié, ils pensaient encore à lui !

 **\- Tu as de bon amis. C'est rare de nos jours, Midoriya-Kun. Allons cesse de pleurer, on dirait un bébé**

Pleurant encore un peut de soulagement, il sentit la main de l'adulte tapoter gentiment sa tête alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes. Il entendit alors le meilleur ami de Toshinori s'éloigner pour partir mais lui demanda soudainement.

 **\- Et ce mec là ! Celui avec les flammes et qui m'a kidnappé !**

 **\- Oh. Dabi ?**

 **\- Ouais ! Il va devenir quoi ?**

 **\- ... C'est à la justice d'en décidé. Normalement cela reviendrais à Endeavor mais vu qu'il est en prison et que sa femme est internée, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passera, même pour les enfant d'Endeavor...**

 **\- Oh...Todoroki-Kun est dans la mouise du coup...**

 **\- Oui. Enfin ils sont riche, je suppose qu'ils trouverons bien quelqu'un pour maintenir le clan et décider pour Dabi.  
**

Affirmant doucement il lui fit signe de la main et le regarda partir. Seul, il renifla un peu et se regarda. Dans quel état il était vraiment ! Décidée à ne pas ce laisser aller, il appuya sur la sonnette pour appeler une infirmière et, quand cette dernière arriva d'un air inquiète, il dit alors.

 **\- Je veux enfiler des vêtements propre, s'il vous** **plaît** **! Des gens vont arriver !  
**

Deku.

Il allait revoir son ami après un mois d'absence.

Tout le monde avait été prévenue à l'instant et enfin, il allaient pouvoir le toucher, lui parler, le regarder... Assis dans la voiture de ses parents, Katsuki attendait avec du mal que le temps passe plus vite pour enfin, atteindre l'hôpital où Izuku était enfermé depuis...UN PUTAIN DE MOIS !

Il n'y tenait plus, durant tout le moi, il avait alors ...pratiquement harcelé l'hôpital de visite inutile, personne ne le laissait entrer ou bien on le repoussait toujours à cause de la sécurité... Mais là...

Un sourire cruel et effrayant étirait les lèvres de Katsuki, assis à l'arrière de la voiture il avait ses bras croisé sur son torse, des effluves de sadismes et de joie s'échappaient de lui, lui donnant un air absolument terrifiant.

Observant son fils qui jubilait grâce au rétroviseur interne, Masaru, du côté passager dit d'une voix basse pour que son fils ne l'entende pas mais assez pour que sa femme qui conduisait, elle l'entende.

 **\- Je crois qu'il te ressemble un peut trop, Mitsuki...**

 **\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.**

De bonne humeur Mitsuki roulait tranquillement, enfin elle allait avoir son fils en dehors de ses pattes, parfait, à elle la tranquillité ! Masaru lui se tassa dans son siège, quelle famille de fou il avait...!

Quand ENFIN sa mère de gara sur le parking des visiteurs, Katsuki n'attendit pas plus et bondit alors de la voiture pour courir vers l'hôpital qui, aujourd'hui le laissait passer. Soupirant, Mitsuki souriait doucement malgré tout, ravie qu'Izuku aille mieux, et que sa meilleure amie soit enfin soulagé de ce poids difficile. Tiens, en parlant de sa meilleure amie...

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle la vit arriver en voiture elle aussi, et accompagné.

Inko sortit de la voiture tranquillement, accompagné de...Toshinori. Les deux semblait particulièrement proche et un peut stressé. En effet, cela faisait un moi qu'ils n'avaient pas revu Izuku et la dernière fois... Inko ne préférait pas y repenser sinon elle allait encore s'évanouir, le sang, elle supportait vraiment pas ça !

 **\- Mitsu-Chan ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Non on vient d'arriver Inko-chan ! Katsuki est déjà partit à l'intérieur.**

 **-Pas surprenant. Bakugo-Shonen est un ami vraiment dévouer.**

Observant quelques secondes l'ancien héro n°1, Mitsuki et Masaru avaient compris rapidement qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre les deux personnages devant eux. Aussi, silencieux les parents de Katsuki ce contentèrent de sourire en affirmant. Prenant le bras de son amie, Mitsuki s'éloigna et dit tout haut.

 **\- Allons retrouver nos fils Inko !**

Laissant lâchement les deux hommes seuls, Mitsuki ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement, attirant l'attention d'une Inko curieuse.

 **\- Mitsu...**

 **\- Je vois que l'amour flotte autour de toi et de...Toshinori c'est ça ?**

Aussitôt les joues potelettes de la mère d'Izuku ce teignirent de rouge et la panique se fit sentir.

 **\- Q...Quoi ?! N...Non je veux dire ... !  
\- Ahaha ! Ne me la fais pas à moi, Inko !**

Gênée, la brunette aux reflets vert détourna les yeux, visiblement honteuse d'avoir essayé de mentir à sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Alors, vous en êtes où ?!**

 **\- Un bisou ? Aller tu peux me le dire, je garderais le secret, Inko tu me connais !**  
 **\- ...non...**

 **\- Moins ? Faut que tu te réveille Inko-Chan tu peux pas lai...  
\- Plus.  
\- Quoi ?!**

Choqué, Mitsuki avait lâché Inko et la regardait comme si elle avait deux têtes. Cette dernière ce retourna en souriant avec douceur à la jeune femme blonde, lui passant la langue.

 **\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, n'oublie pas!  
\- ... Je suis si fière !**

Masaru et Toshinori eux, tenaient dans leurs bras les différents cadeaux qu'ils allaient offrir a Izuku et Tomura, puis regardèrent leurs compagnes agir bizarrement. Vu le caractère de sa femme, Masaru ne chercha pas plus loin, pour sa survie. Toshinori lui, était bien plus curieux. De quoi pouvaient-elle bien parler ?

Dérapant dans un couloir, Katsuki avait prit les escaliers pour monter rejoindre Izuku car d'après lui, les ascenseurs étaient trop long.

Il y était ! Il y était presque ! Encore un peu et… !

Quand il toucha enfin au Graal, sa déception fut immense quand il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le premier arrivé.

 **\- Vous êtes déjà là ?!  
\- Chacun son tour Bakugo ! Attend ton tour ! Ochako est déjà dedans !**

 **\- Ta gueule Scotch man !**

Pratiquement toute la classe était là, à attendre à l'extérieur pour rentrer. Il y avait effectivement un panneau d'information accroché sur la porte ou il faisait écrit en gros et gras.

 **"UN PAR UN** _ **(Ordre du médecin)**_ **"**

Serrant soudainement le papier dans sa main, une veine pulsa sur son front . Le pauvre papier qui n'avait rien demandé termina en miette, brûlé à l'intérieur de la main de Katsuki sous les yeux terrifié et ennuyé de certain de ses camarades de classe. Avant lui, ce trouvait Tokoyami, Tsuyu assise juste à ses côté, Momo qui elle attendait patiemment près de Shoto, Denki et Kirishima étaient debout et lui souriaient comme des débiles alors qu'Henta le provoquait de loin. Il allait pas faire long feu celui là !

 **\- Oh vous êtes déjà là ?  
**

Kyoka apparut derrière Katsuki avec tout le reste de la classe, visiblement surprise de voir autant de personne déjà présente. Quand il s'agissait d'Izuku, personne ne déconnait visiblement !

Autant de personne ... Impossible d'attendre ! Alors qu'il allait gueuler, il se fit tirer une oreille et grimaça de douleur. Qu'est-ce que ?!

 **\- Tu attend sagement, crétin de fils !**

 **\- AIE !**

 **\- Coucou, Katsu-Chan !**

 **\- Bonjour !**

Tout le monde fit alors bonjours aux deux mères de familles qui venaient d'arriver, accompagné par la suite de leurs compagnons. Quand ils virent All Might sous sa forme chétive apparaître devant eux, plus d'un furent surpris, n'ayant pas vu ce physique des plus... Disgracieux.

Il le sentait.

Toshinori n'aimait pas spécialement cette forme, il était bien mieux dans l'autre mais il n'avait dorénavant plus le droit de la prendre depuis que le tribunal avait donné sa décision. En effet, cette dernière était tombé comme un coup de massue pour le blond, il était classé "Incapable" de faire son métier, son devoir ... Il était hors jeux.

Ce jours là, il avait cru sombrer dans la dépression et succomber aux remords de ne pas avoir réussie à sauver toutes ses personnes tout en battant All For One, n'était-il pas All Might après tout ? Le héro numéro un sur qui tout le monde comptait ?

Vingt trois milles personnes avaient perdu la vie, ce jour là... et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour eux ? Comment en une journée, avait-il fait pour en arriver là, huer par certain, hurlé par d'autres...? Tous leurs crachant leurs haines et leurs colère, leurs amertumes d'avoir perdu un où plusieurs proches alors qu'il avait fait son maximum, son corps le lâchant petit à petit à cause de sa blessure...?

 _ **"Tu as empêcher tout les autres de mourir ! Ne baisse pas les bras, bas toi ! Tu es All Might !"**_

La voix en colère d'Inko résonna dans la tête du blond qui s'approchait de sa compagne en souriant. Cette dernière semblait quelque peut stressé mais souriante, rigolant sous les paroles de sa meilleure amie. La mère d'Izuku l'avait soutenue de toutes ses forces, le remontant de ce début de calvaire qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Le monde était devenu soudainement plus clair et plus respirable, Inko l'aidant encore aujourd'hui à se remettre de ce moment difficile.

Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapproché jusqu'à ce soir là où la passion et les sentiments s'étaient liée. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient pas, vivant même ensemble. Et cela leurs convenait parfaitement. Glissant sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, cette dernière le regarda, curieuse et les joues quelque peut coloré.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- ça va aller, je suis sûre que Midoriya-Shonen sera ravie de te revoir, et ses ami aussi.**

 **\- J'espère...je m'inquiète tellement pour lui, je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous repousse comme au début...**

 **\- Te repousser ? Impossible.**

 **\- Regardez moi ces tourteaux...Si c'est pas mignon !**

Les deux adultes devinrent tout rouge sous la "moquerie" de Mitsuki qui elle rigolait bien sous l'air gêner de toute la classe maintenant présente. Décidément, ils étaient bien drôle, ces deux idiots ! Alors qu'Inko s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose, la porte de la chambre d'Izuku s'ouvrit sur un Ochako toute souriante, accompagné... De Deku. Aussitôt, tout le monde cria en même temps, voulant ce faire entendre le premier.

 **-Midoriya-Kun ! Comment te sens tu ?!**

 **\- DEKU ! Enfoiré !  
-Izuku ! Mon bébé !**

 **\- Pas tous à la fois, respectez les consignes du médecin !**

 **\- Iida-Kun...Tu n'as pas changé...**

 **\- Izuku... Tu te sens bien ?**

Malgré toutes les questions qui fusaient dans tout les sens, Izuku tenta de ne pas rigoler en les voyant tous réuni ici pour le voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, même pas 30 minutes après que l'autorisation de visite ne soit accepté. Ils étaient tous là, pour lui... Ses amis !

C'est sous le regard surpris, voir même choqué de tout le monde que Deku, même blessé, s'inclina avec beaucoup de respect, les yeux humide.

 **\- Je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir essayer de me sauver, depuis le début et d'être venu à ma rescousse, mettant vos vie en périls ! Je ne vous direz pas..."vous auriez pas dû" parce qu'au fond de moi... au fond de moi, je le désirais vraiment ! Vous m'avez tous aidé tous à votre façon et sans vous, peut-être... non, c'est quasi sûre, je ne serais plus là devant vous ! Alors, merci. Merci du fond du cœur, merci !**

Ochako caressait gentiment le dos de son ami qui les remerciait du fond du cœur. Les yeux humide, la jeune femme affichait un doux sourire à ses amis qui, encore surpris, vinrent tour à tour prendre Izuku dans ses bras dans un câlin collectif. Rigolant sous les blagues de certains de ses camarades de classe, Izuku observait Katsuki qui lui n'était pas venu le prendre dans ses bras. Ah...on dirait qu'ils allaient devoir parler.

Surpris, il sentit sa mère se jeter à son coup pour pleurer de soulagement. Doucement, il lui rendit son étreinte en fermant ses yeux. Profitant de cette douce étreinte qui lui avait manqué, il sentit quelqu'un le décoiffé et fixa avec surprise All Might qui leva son pouce, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Je suis content de voir que tu va bien, Midoriya-kun.**

 **-...merci, All Might.**

 **\- Allons, allons, tu peu m'appeler Toshinori !**

 **-Moi aussi je suis content de voir que tu va bien, Midoriya.**

Tout le monde ce retourna pour voir un Aizawa Sensei présent, en pleine forme tenant une boîte de chocolat dans la main.

 **\- Aizawa Sensei !?**

Un sourire presque effrayant aux lèvres, le professeur de Yuei se rapprocha pour venir à son tour décoiffer le garçon qu'il avait surveillé durant des mois, derrière une caméra de surveillance.

 **\- Il semblerait que tout le monde ici soit heureux et impatient de te retrouver. C'est bien.**

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Toshinori-San, il me semble que vous vouliez aussi parler au deuxième malade...**

 **-Ah, oui. Je reviens, Inko.**

Toshinori partit alors dans la chambre ou reposait Tomura, laissant Inko gérer avec son fils. Pendant ce temps là, ce dernier resta bien une heure et demi dans le couloir à parler avec tout le monde, même les parents d'un Katsuki qui, visiblement tirait sa gueule. On apprit par exemple que la mère de Shoto allait quitté la résidence de repos pour s'occuper de ses enfants ou que les parents d'Ochako avaient gagné à un jeu d'argent, les sortant des ennuis financiers.

Puis, petit à petit tout le monde s'en alla, voyant que visiblement, Bakugo fils et Izuku devaient se parler en tête à tête.

Fixant Katsuki qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, Izuku se demanda alors ce qu'il lui prenait. Il aurait cru le voir fou de joie de le retrouver mais non, Katsuki tirait la tête et semblait sur les nerfs.

 **-Suis moi.**

Surpris, il regarda Katsuki s'éloigner petit à petit de lui et, ce mit à courir pour le rattraper.

 **\- Kacchan ?**

Il n'eut aucune réponse et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter, il avait beau l'appeler, ce dernier semblait visiblement l'ignorer, jusqu'au toit. Debout, il fixait Katsuki en face de lui qui lui tournait le dos. Inquiet, il demanda de nouveau.

 **\- Kacchan ?**

La seconde qui suivait, le coup était partit. Surpris, Deku avait bloqué le coup de pieds qu'il allait se prendre au visage grâce à son avant bras droit. Regardant son ami d'enfance qui semblait furieux, Izuku essaya de comprendre.

 **\- Kacchan ?!**

 **\- La ferme Deku !**

Heureusement que le garçon aux cheveux vert avait de bons réflexes car les coups de Katsuki qui ce mirent à pleuvoir lui aurait fait bien mal. Reculant en esquivant les coup de poings, Izuku commença a en avoir raz le bol et ce mit également à attaquer un blond explosif, qui bloquait ses coups sans trop de difficulté.

 **\- TU VAS ME DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!**

 **\- TA GUEULE ! TU LE MÉRITE ! UN MOI ! UN MOI QUE JE SUIS DANS LE STRESSE ET L'ANGOISSE ! LAISSE TOI FAIRE !  
\- QUOI ?! MAIS VA TE FAIRE ! ET ARRÊTE DE HURLER !**

 **\- TOI ARRÊTE D'HURLER !**

 **-ON PEUT PAS TE PARLER SANS HURLER KACCHAN !**

 **\- TU ÉTAIS MORT !**

 **\- Heh ?**

En entendant Katsuki, Deku fut déstabilisé et il se prit un coup au visage qui l'envoya au sol. A peine eut-il le temps de se redressé que Katsuki s'était jeter sur lui, le tenant par le col, le regard furieux.

 **\- Tu étais mort, connard ! Dans mes bras ! Tu respirait plus ! Comment ?! Je comprend pas ! encore aujourd'hui je comprend pas ! J'ai essayé, de te sauver ! Je t'ai massé, je t'ai fait du bouche à bouche et rien ! Alors comment ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça Deku ! Tu imagine une seconde ce que j'ai ressentit ?! Nada ! Sale petit con égoïste !**

La dernière phrase de Katsuki fut hurlé avec tellement de force qu'Izuku se demanda s'il n'avait pas réussie à ce déchirer les cordes vocale. Saisie par la colère du blond, Deku l'observa avec de grand yeux. Katsuki, avec cet air revêche sur le visage, ses cheveux blond hirsute, ses yeux rouge qui lui lançaient des éclaire qui pourtant semblait aussi humide que l'eau de pluie, de ses lèvres tremblante imitant ses mains.

Deku connaissait bien cette réaction pour en avoir été de nombreuses fois l'origine.

La peur.

Katsuki avait eu peur pour lui. Il s'énervait, s'en voulait de tout son être de ne pas " _avoir réussi à le sauver_ "... Écarquillant ses yeux émeraude, il sentit quelques choses tomber sur sa joue.

Une larme.

Katsuki pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte, toujours aussi énervé.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis rien enfoiré ?!**

La seconde suivant, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la nuque d'un Katsuki surpris qui se retrouva soudainement dans les bras d'Izuku. Choqué, il allait l'envoyé bouler quand la voix basse d'Izuku lui vint aux oreilles.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Kacchan... C'est de ma faute si tu as eu peur comme ça...Mais c'est toi...C'est toi qui m'as sauver ce jours là, tu m'as cru mort, mais tu avais réussi à me ramener...j'étais encore trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux mais maintenant je suis là ! Tu as réussi à me ramener !**

Sans savoir se contrôler, Katsuki s'effondra dans ses bras en pleurant, soulagé. Il avait donc réussie à le sauver ? Tout c'était passé si vite, ce jours là, encore aujourd'hui il avait du mal à tout replacer et tout contextualisé, les traumatisme, aussi solide soit-il étaient là et il revoyait encore son ami, sans vie dans ses bras.

 **\- Deku... Pardon !**

 **\- ça va...ça va...  
**

Grimaçant un peu de douleur à cause de sa cicatrice au torse encore un peut sensible, Izuku se redressa en gardant Katsuki contre lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, le garçon tenait son meilleur ami d'enfance contre lui, le consolant de ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre jusqu'à présent. Essuyant les larmes du blond, le garçon aux cheveux vert posa son front contre le sien, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Lui tenant sa main, il la posa sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait.

 **\- Tu sens ? Je suis bien vivant.**

 **-... Bien sur que je sens, crétin...  
**

Reniflant péniblement, Katsuki détournait le regard, visiblement gêner sous les rires et le comportement du vert.

 **\- Kacchan.**

Curieux, il tourna le regard vers son ami d'enfance avant de sentit quelques chose de doux ce poser sur ses lèvres. Écarquillant ses yeux en voyant les tâche de rousseurs de son ami d'enfance aussi proche de lui, de croiser ses yeux doux, également trop prêt de lui... Ses joues prirent comme feu tout d'un cou en comprenant qu'Izuku l'embrassait.

 **\- De...?!  
**

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autres que Deku l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Fermant ses yeux sous le baiser qu'il partageait presque timidement, si ce n'était maladroitement, Katsuki avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite, tout comme celui d'Izuku vu ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent presque à contre cœur. Rougissant furieusement en voyant son compagnon se lécher les lèvres, Katsuki allait hurler quelques chose, n'importe quoi, quand la porte qui menait au toit s'ouvrit sur Toshinori qui poussait doucement Tomura ,assis sur une chaise roulante.

 **\- Ah les garçons vous étiez là, on vous cherchait partout ! Tomura à accepter de me suivre par la suite, Midoriya-Kun !**

Surpris, Izuku tenant toujours un Katsuki tout rouge dans ses bras, observa Tomura qui affichait un petit sourire discret sur ses lèvres abîmé par son passé. Levant doucement sa main qui n'était pas blessé, il fit un signe de main à Deku qui lui rendit, fou de joie.

Quelle merveilleuse fin pour un enfant au passé si douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que tout le monde était heureux, la vie leurs souriant, quelques part dans une ruelle sombre d'Hosu, ce trouvait le corps agonisant d'un ancien super héro qui, ce traînait difficilement au sol, étalant son sang de partout tout en lâchant des gémissements de douleur.

Luttant pour survivre, Ingénium leva sa main direction la sortie de ruelle, le visage de son petit frère apparaissant devant ses yeux.

 **\- ...Ten...ya... !**

Le casque roula au sol quelques instant plus tard, faisant giclé le sang de partout dans la petite ruelle abandonné d'Hosu.

Levant son katana vers son visage, une longue langue vint lécher le sang qui le maculait, deux yeux d'un rouge sang brillant de joie et de sadisme. Stain ce tenait là, un pied posé sur le dos blessé gravement de Tensei Iida, ce dernier, ne réagissant plus du tout.

Un soupire effrayant sortit alors de la bouche du Tueur de Héro, Stein.

 **\- Dabi...Bientôt.**

Ouvrant lentement ces yeux bleu au même moment, loin de Hosu, Dabi, enchaîné et plongé dans le noir, le corps recouvert d'une combinaisons anti-inflammatoire ce mit a sourire cruellement.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant la fin.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
